CLOSE YOUR EYES
by leyva1130
Summary: CAMBIO EN EL TITULO, ANTES CLOSE THE EYES, AHORA CLOSE YOUR EYES. Durante un ataque del Dr. Espiráculo, Skipper se ve atrapado en su último rayo, trasladándose a un lugar desconocido para él, o al menos eso parece.
1. EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Con motivo del año nuevo, he decidido subir este fanfic. A mi parecer será un poco largo pero tratare de hacerlo lo más entretenido posible. Disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo =3**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS.**

**UNA MENCIÓN ESPECIAL A HAYAME-CHAN, QUE ME AYUDO CON EL NOMBRE DE ESTE FANFIC. ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC SEA DE TU AGRADO…**

**No olviden dejar reviews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**CLOSE THE EYES**

**CAPÍTULO 1. EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS…**

Durante el ataque del Dr. Espiráculo, Skipper cayó en el centro del aparato que había creado el delfín chiflado, una luz lo cegó, sentía que caía al vacio y lo último que escucho fue el grito del pequeño Cabo diciendo su nombre… se estrelló contra el suelo y quedó inconsciente…

Despertó… desconocía el lugar donde se encontraba y el tiempo que había estado inconsciente. Cuando observo su alrededor, se dio cuenta que todo el laboratorio de Espiráculo se hallaba en ruinas, ese hecho le alegro, significaba que ganaron la batalla… pero algo no estaba bien, el lugar estaba destruido, pero la presencia del polvo y telarañas mostraban el paso del tiempo… en ese instante descubrió que estaba completamente solo…

Esperó unos minutos para que el aturdimiento pasase, se levantó e inspeccionó la zona… todo estaba destruido; encontró una salida y salió de ese lugar; el clima era bueno, estaba soleado… por la posición del sol supuso que faltaba poco para el medio día. Un detalle llamó su atención, alrededor existía pasto, hasta donde recordaba la zona de la nueva base de Espiráculo, era árida.

Se sentó sobre él, tratando de recordar exactamente lo sucedido… recordó una luz, la voz de Cabo y el golpe. Le parecía extraño que su equipo no lo hubiese buscado… ahora que lo pensaba no se encontraban en los alrededores "_acaso me abandonaron o creen que estoy muerto_" pensó, una idea golpeo su mente por un instante "_y si ellos murieron durante la batalla_", todos esos pensamientos le provocaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza – ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – se preguntó en voz alta, denotando su desesperación…

Después de varias horas pensando al respecto, finalmente decidió volver al zoológico, ya estaba atardeciendo y tal vez lograría encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba… Eran las 2000 horas (8:00 pm) cuando llegó a la entrada del zoológico, después de día y medio de viaje, estaba cansado y deseaba estar en su cama con su amada taza de café con Robalo…

Sin observar sus alrededores, entró trepando la barda, se dirigió a su habitad y saltó la cerca cayendo en la plataforma de concreto, retiro el tazón de comida y entró a la base… En el instante que piso el suelo sonó la alarma de intrusos iluminando la habitación de color rojo – ALERTA, INTRUSO! CAPTURARLO! – Skipper no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, se encontraba débil, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y el sonido de la alarma aumento su dolor de su cabeza. En un instante, dos pingüinos desconocidos se lanzaron contra él y lo taclearon, dejándolo inmovilizado… la sorpresa fue tal que no pudo defenderse, finalmente le vendaron los ojos…

– Hemos capturado al intruso! El Capitán se pondrá feliz… al parecer es un pingüino – la voz era de un pingüino joven con un acento extraño y a juzgar por su tono estaba emocionado.

– Eso es obvio, tonto! – le contesto otra voz muy parecida, igual de joven y con el mismo acento. "_Son franceses_" pensó Skipper.

– No me digas tonto, tonto!

– Ven y dímelo en mi cara grandísimo…

– YA BASTA! – Una voz más madura los interrumpió, sin embargo no se trataba de un adulto – excelente trabajo muchachos, pero háganme el favor de dejarse de comportar como un par de polluelos y lleven al prisionero ante el Capitán.

– Sí – contestaron al unísono. Skipper ya estaba molesto, había sido capturado en su propio cuartel por un par de pingüinos desconocidos y para colmo, más jóvenes que él… "_en dónde rayos se encuentran mis hombres!_" pensaba "_acaso perdieron la batalla con espiráculo y ellos murieron o ganaron pero perdieron sus vidas_"…

– Oigan ustedes, no saben con quién están tratando, en cuanto me desate, correrán llorando con sus ma… – Un bofetón lo calló, "_cómo es posible que me este pasando esto_" pensó al sentir el golpe…

– Cállate! No estás en condiciones de hacer preguntas… nosotros las haremos… ¿eres espía de espiráculo?

– Por supuesto que nooo! – Respondió Skipper ofendido por el cuestionamiento – jamás sería un subordinado de ese delfín loco… ¿quiénes son ustedes? – Otro bofetón lo silencio tumbándolo al suelo – TE DIJE QUE NOSOTROS HARÍAMOS LAS PREGUNTAS! – Dijo gritando…

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Una voz con acento británico interrumpió el interrogatorio del otro pingüino.

– SEÑOR! – Dijeron al unísono los tres pingüinos – Sólo interrogábamos al prisionero – contesto el que lo había golpeado, se podía oír el temor en su voz. Skipper supuso que la figura de su Capitán era verdaderamente imponente para causar el temor de sus subordinados, debía tener cuidado, en estos momentos se encontraba en territorio hostil…

– Butch… ¿cuál fue la orden que di? – Pregunto la voz británica de manera tranquila… muy tranquila.

– Ahhh… Capturar al intruso, Señor… – contesto inseguro el muchacho – y lo hicimos… bueno lo hicieron ellos, pero… – la voz de Capitán lo interrumpió.

– Muy bien muchachos… y te ordene que ejecutaras un interrogatorio de Clase C al prisionero?

– No señor – dijo con tristeza – Entonces por qué lo estas interrogando y además golpeando? – La tranquilidad desapareció y la voz sonó ruda y molesta… pudo escuchar un gemido leve por parte del muchacho, Skipper estaba seguro que su Capitán no era tan condescendiente con los errores de sus soldados… – Lo siento Señor, no volverá suceder.

– Eso espero. Butch debes aprender a seguir órdenes y a tomar decisiones en los momentos adecuados – la voz nuevamente era tranquila pero severa, hubo una pausa… Skipper se sentía observado, seguía tumbado en el piso y desconocía que tipo de tortura ejecutarían en él… pero de algo estaba seguro, no lograrían hacerlo hablar…

– Ustedes dos, lleven al prisionero a mi oficina inmediatamente, tengo curiosidad por saber quién es nuestro invitado… – eso último tranquilizó a Skipper – y Butch, lleva a mi oficina algunos caramelos Winky's, bocaditos de sardina y café bien cargado para nuestro invitado y para mí… – y dicho esto se retiro.

– Sí Señor! – volvieron a contestar al unísono, cuestión que ya había fastidiado a Skipper… "_esperen un momento… qué pingüino conozco que come dulces Winky's_" pensó "_no puede ser… acaso será… no, eso es imposible_" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el par de pingüinos que lo habían amarrado lo cargaron, dirigiéndose a lo que Skipper suponía, era la oficina de su Capitán…

El pingüino adulto había decidido convertirlo en su invitado después de verlo tumbado en el piso, pero no porque fuera un pingüino (no importaba la especie, su experiencia le había enseñado que cualquiera podía ser un enemigo potencial) sino por el parecido que le encontró de aquel pingüino al que admiraba y le tenía un gran cariño… tal vez encontraría las respuestas que por tanto tiempo había buscado…


	2. OJOS VENDADOSOJOS ABIERTOS…

– _Ustedes dos lleven al prisionero a mi oficina inmediatamente, tengo curiosidad por saber quién es nuestro invitado… – eso último tranquilizó a Skipper – y Butch, lleva a mi oficina algunos caramelos Winky's, bocaditos de sardina y café bien cargado para nuestro invitado y para mí… – y dicho esto se retiro._

– _Sí Señor! – volvieron a contestar al unísono, cuestión que ya había fastidiado a Skipper… "esperen un momento… qué pingüino conozco que come dulces Winky's" pensó "no puede ser… acaso será…" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el par de pingüinos que lo habían amarrado lo cargaron, dirigiéndose a lo que Skipper suponía, era la oficina de su Capitán…_

_

* * *

_

**OJOS VENDADOS-OJOS ABIERTOS…**

Los chicos lo llevaron a la oficina del Capitán o al menos eso le dijeron mientras lo cargaban como si fuera un costal… situación bastante humillante, estaba a punto de quejarse cuando uno de los chicos hablo – lamentamos lo de Butch – el otro pingüino completo la oración – pero él siempre quiere impresionar al Capitán.

Comenzaron a desatarlo – por favor no trates de huir, no querrás vernos enfadados… además si el Capitán pidió que te trajéramos a su oficina es porque te considera inofensivo – le explicaron al unísono, al parecer ambos pingüinos tenían la costumbre de hablar al mismo tiempo, y eso ponía nervioso a Skipper "_como rayos hacen eso_" pensó – o al menos aliado… – lo colocaron en el piso y lo ayudaron a sentarse, estaba a punto de quitarse la venda cuando fue detenido por uno de ellos – no te quites la venda… fue una orden de él.

Una vez cumplida su misión se retiraron rápidamente, cerrando la puerta. Skipper estaba seguro que los chicos cerraron la puerta sin seguro "_novatos, ese descuido permite salir a un prisionero… inclusive puede costarles la vida_" un ruido cercano llamó su atención "_acaso están vigilando desde afuera?_".

Decidió esperar, no tanto por la amenaza de los chicos o porqué lo estuvieran vigilando, sino por conocer a aquel pingüino que provocó el temor en sus propios subordinados… por el momento sólo escuchaba el tic tac de un reloj _"¿cuánto tiempo tardara en llegar el susodicho Capitán?_". Durante ese lapso pensó en todo lo sucedido, nada tenía lógica, bueno al menos sabía que no eran hombres de Espiráculo, sino todo lo contrario y eso lo relajaba un poco. En cuanto a sus sospechas… la voz era igual a la de Cabo, pero más madura, como si se tratase de un adulto, y eso era imposible… debía conseguir respuestas de inmediato… Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, al parecer alguien había entrado a la habitación e inmediatamente el aroma de pescado fresco y café la inundo.

El olor provocó que chillara la tripa de Skipper, llevaba día y medio sin comer (claro, sin contar el tiempo que había estado inconsciente). El sujeto no hablo, simplemente cerró la puerta al salir. Paso un poco más de tiempo hasta que fue interrumpido el silencio, esta vez fue una voz británica…

– Disculpa a mis muchachos, son jóvenes impulsivos y yo soy muy blando con ellos… siempre buscan impresionarme, especialmente Butch jejeje – se oyó el rechinar de la puerta al cerrarse – pero son buenos chicos, tienen un gran corazón y un fuerte espíritu de lucha… puedes poner tu vida en sus aletas, porque preferirían morir antes que dejar a un compañero atrás… o a un desconocido – se oyó otro rechinido, al parecer se había sentado.

Skipper estaba atento a cada movimiento, los sonidos que hacía, le eran suficientes para conocer la posición del Capitán… al parecer los había educado de acuerdo al credo del pingüino.

– Ohhh, discúlpame déjame quitarte la venda de los ojos – nuevamente se oyó el rechinido de la silla… y la venda en sus ojos fue retirada, abrió sus ojos, cuando al fin se acostumbraron a la luz lo primero que vio fue una oficina pequeña con un escritorio y un par de sillas, sobre el escritorio había un pila de folder algunos con el sello de "CONFIDENCIAL", de otros salían fotos de lo que podía parecer enemigos y lugares, pero una carpeta roja llamó especialmente su atención. Se percató que el pingüino Jefe se encontraba a sus espaldas.

– Bueno, ahora dime cómo te llamas y qué te trajo a nuestra base – dijo amablemente sin mostrarse – Hey… por qué no te pones de frente – reclamó mientras se daba la vuelta, pero un par de aletas se lo impidieron colocando nuevamente de espaldas a él – por favor… dime tu nombre – Skipper simplemente suspiro, decidió darle un nombre falso para evitar alguna consecuencia posterior – mi nombre es…

En ese instante uno de los muchachos entro corriendo con un folder bajo la aleta, al parecer se trataba de algo importante – Señor! – dio un saludo militar al Capitán y le entregó la carpeta inmediatamente, Skipper al fin logró voltear, pero el otro pingüino estaba de espaldas.

El pingüino con la carpeta era muy joven, tal vez un niño… eso le recordó a Cabo, provocando un sentimiento de tristeza con la sola idea de no volver a ver a sus chicos… – ¿Qué sucede Luka? estoy en algo importante – dijo molesto – Discúlpame Tuu… – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el adulto que le tapo el pico – te he dicho que no digas mi nombre delante de desconocidos… no sabes qué consecuencias podría traer la revelación de cualquier tipo de información… ahora dame la carpeta y hablaremos luego.

El muchacho se quedo parado en la entrada observando a Skipper, el chico seguramente tenia la edad de Cabo cuando entro al equipo… algo le llamo la atención "_¿el chico tiene el ojo derecho azul y izquierdo verde?_" pensó al ver los ojos del chico – Luka, te puedes retirar – el chico saludo a su Capitán y se retiró, echándole un último vistazo a Skipper.

El pingüino arrojó la carpeta al escritorio y se sentó detrás del escritorio, se recargó en él y froto sus ojos (?) con ambas aletas, bueno, para ser más exactos ojo, porque en el izquierdo tenía puesto un parche negro… se trataba de un pingüino adulto, gordito y bonachón, su complexión le recordó a ese pequeño pingüino. Cuando levanto la vista, dejo ver su único ojo, era azul… a Skipper le dio un vuelco al corazón, esa mirada de inocencia e ingenuidad, la forma del cuerpo, la sonrisa que le regalo, efectivamente era él "_cómo es posible esto_".

Al parecer no lo había reconocido, ahora más que nunca necesitaba a Kowalski para que le diera una explicación lógica de la situación y opciones… El Capitán quedó observando fijamente a Skipper: "_qué le sucede, pareciera que vio a un fantasma… esa mirada paranoica se me hace muy conocida…_" – Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó mientras pasaba una aleta frente a Skipper. Él estaba convencido de que era Cabo y que su actual edad no distaba mucho a la de él, tal vez podría ser uno o dos años mayor que él…

Trato de hablar, pero no se le ocurría que decir – Ahhhh – se encontraba en shock – sí, estoy bien compadre – esa frase, esa mirada, su voz, los ojos que mostraban cierta paranoia y sorpresa… realmente era idéntico a Skipper, pero él había muerto al entrar en ese vórtice o al menos eso fue lo que dijo el científico del grupo al hacer el análisis, "_seguramente es otra cruel ironía del destino…_", de algo estaba seguro, si ese sujeto se parecía a ese sujeto, entonces no podría ser malvado.

– Y bien extraño, cuál es tu nombre – preguntó mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla. Skipper no tenía idea de que contestar, debía ser cuidadoso, "esto parece a Dimensión Desconocida".

– Mi nombre es… – Inmediatamente creó una lista de nombres falsos, antes de que el otro pingüino sospechara; mientras tanto Cabo levantó la ceja – Ok, por lo que veo no recuerdas tu nombre… – Skipper lo observo desconcertado, "de dónde sacaba esa idea… esta podría ser una ventaja" – pensaremos en uno nuevo, veamos… ya sé – sonrió con la idea, al final de cuentas se parecía a Skipper…

* * *

El Capitán había decido ponerle ese nombre por los gratos recuerdos de su juventud… su parecido a ese pingüino a quien admiraba y creció bajo su figura modelo, la forma de hablar y actuar le daban la seguridad que necesitaba, un buen presentimiento llegó… ahora estaba 100% seguro que con él encontraría lo que tanto había buscado.


	3. OJOS CONFUNDIDOS…

– _Y bien extraño, cuál es tu nombre – preguntó mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla. Skipper no tenía idea de que contestar, debía ser cuidadoso, "esto parece a Dimensión Desconocida". _

– _Mi nombre es… – Inmediatamente creó una lista de nombres falsos, antes de que el otro pingüino sospechara; mientras tanto Cabo levantó la ceja – Ok, por lo que veo no recuerdas tu nombre… – Skipper lo observo desconcertado, "de dónde sacaba esa idea… esta podría ser una ventaja" – pensaremos en uno nuevo, veamos… ya sé – sonrió con la idea, al final de cuentas se parecía a Skipper…_

* * *

**OJOS CONFUNDIDOS…**

– Te llamaras "Cabo" – Skipper estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla por la impresión que le causo escuchar ese nombre… por qué le ponía su nombre, él esperaba que el muchacho fuera un poco más imaginativo e inventará algún otro – Oye, dos preguntas, **uno** ¿cómo sabes que no recuerdo mi nombre? – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la silla, al final de cuentas, lo mejor era seguirle el juego, eso le otorgaba una "ventaja" – y **dos** ¿por qué me llamaste Cabo? –

El otro pingüino le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva – porque tienes un chichón monumental en la cabeza – dijo señalando la herida que Skipper tenía en la cabeza y que el aludido no había notado – a simple vista se nota que no has atendido la herida; y te llame Cabo, porque me recuerdas a un ser querido – Esto último lo dijo con una mirada de tristeza… casi al instante, compuso su postura y volvió a tener esa mirada viva que mantuvo durante todo el rato…

– Bien Cabo, yo soy el Capitán Tux, líder de esta unidad militar de pingüinos, para mis acérrimos enemigos soy Mr. Tux y para los amigos simplemente Tux… puedes llamarme como gustes, la elección es toda tuya… – termino hinchando su pecho en señal de superioridad, al momento de levantarse de su asiento y poner sus aletas en su espalda…

La posibilidad de que se tratara de Cabo era mayor con el nombre que le había dado, pues era al único pingüino conocido que hubiese utilizado dicho nombre. Estaba confundido y un dolor de cabeza se apodero de él… aunque ahora que pensaba detenidamente, todo era demasiado bizarro, podría ser algún pariente de él o ser él mismo… Finalmente, decidió tomar una opción para poder dirigir su comportamiento, más tarde buscaría la verdad de todo, así que opto por que el pingüino que tenía frente a él era Cabo…

Con esta idea, surgió una duda "_Por qué me tuvo que llamarme Cabo_", por un lado se alegraba de ver a su muchacho convertido en todo un soldado con alto grado militar, por el otro la confusión se hacía más y más grande.

– Qué te parece si comemos algo – dijo pasándole la charola con los bocadillos de pescado. Skipper estaba desconcertado "_cómo sabe que tengo hambre_" – tu estomago no ha parado de hacer ruido desde que entre – contestó como si pudiera leer la mente del pingüino que tenía enfrente. Este comentario provocó que Skipper se sonrojase, acción que le pareció tierna a Tux; tomo algunos bocaditos de pescado y Tux le entrego una taza de café.

Comieron en silencio, en ocasiones se encontraban sus miradas pero las desviaban inmediatamente sin poder evitar un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros. Tux fue el primero en terminar sus aperitivos, observó que Cabo estaba muy pensativo y comía lentamente… decidió no apresurarlo, así que tomo la carpeta que Luka le había entregado hace unos instantes e inició con su lectura, algo que adelantará a los informes le permitiría irse a la cama un poco más temprano. Mientras leía su contenido tomaba pequeños sorbos de café con un trozo de pescado, esos momentos le servían para entender por qué Skipper gustaba de dicha bebida ERA TAN RELAJANTE!

Skipper, ahora llamado Cabo, no lograba entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo… "_muy bien, debo ordenar mis ideas 1) Antes que nada, caí en el vórtice creado por la máquina de ese delfín loco; 2) Me desperté totalmente solo en su laboratorio que se encontraba abandonado; 3) Cuando regrese al zoológico, no encontré a mis chicos, a excepción de la versión adulta de Cabo que tengo frente a mi; 4) Cabo ahora se llama Tux y dirige un comando de tres pingüinos jóvenes, al parecer…_" su mente se quedó en blanco por unos minutos "_Conclusión… necesito a Kowalski para que haga un análisis detallado de la situación y… creo que me voy a volver loco… o me volví loco_" y pensado esto, se comió su ultimo bocadillo.

Al recordar a Kowalski provocó nuevas dudas "_qué habrá pasado con Kowalski y con Rico, seguirán con vida, por qué no están con Cabo_" pensó "_porqué hay una versión de Cabo adulto, acaso estuve en un tipo de coma por todo este tiempo… si es así porqué no me encontraron_"… esperaría el momento adecuado para hacer todas sus preguntas, primero debía ganarse la confianza de los soldados y ahora nuevos compañeros, debía reservarse sus habilidades y comportarse como un novato para que no sospecharan…

– Veo que ya terminaste de comer – dijo Tux dejando ver su único ojo por un lado de la carpeta – te encuentras satisfecho? Porque puedo ordenar más comida… – Skipper lo observó, el chico seguía siendo amable como siempre y eso le alegraba – gracias pero estoy satisfecho – dijo mientras le sonreía.

– Excelente – se levanto de su asiento y gritó – LOUKA! NECESITO QUE VENGAS DE INMEDIATO CON EL MATERIAL MÉDICO! – y dicho se volvió a sentar – necesitas atenderte esa herida en la cabeza antes de que se infecte – señalo la herida de Skipper con su aleta – Louka es un excelente médico, te lo aseguro – comenzó a acomodar las carpetas que tenía en su escritorio y las colocó dentro de un archivero, por su parte Skipper al escuchar la palabra médico abrió los ojos, eso significaba una visita con el "mata-sanos".

– JAMÁS! – dijo levantándose de su silla de golpe, provocando que Tux se sorprendiera y soltara las carpetas en su aleta, tomando una postura de combate – no permitiré que un demonio de las agujas me cheque! – dijo con gran determinación. Tux quedo confundido, esas eran las mismas palabras que decía su capitán cada vez que lo querían llevar al médico… – Hey, espera un momento… necesitas que te chequen esa herida, además Louka rara vez hace uso de las agujas, sólo cuando es muy necesario…

En esos instantes entró el mismo pingüino que le llevó a Tux la carpeta, pero si mal no recordaba el lo había nombrado en ese momento como Luka pero en cuanto entro, Tux le llamó Louka… Acaso la memoria de Tux había desmejorado con la edad, hasta donde recordaba el pequeño Cabo tenía una excelente memoria, como la de un elefante.

El joven pingüino entró rápidamente a la habitación, vestido con una bata blanca, portando un maletín negro e instrumentos médicos encima, saludo a su líder – Louka, nuestro invitado tiene un gran chichón en la parte posterior de la cabeza, necesito que le revises, no quiero que uno de mis hombres caiga inconsciente en la batalla…

– Sí Señor – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Skipper mirándolo a los ojos, en ese instante noto un detalle "_el chico tiene el ojo izquierdo azul y el derecho verde, acaso están invertidos?_" – Siéntate, necesitó revisar la herida de tu cabeza – la seriedad del chico asustaba, por su parte Tux seguía sentado leyendo la carpeta como si ninguno de los dos estuviese en el lugar – si se infecta podrías morir…

Skipper volteó a ver a Tux, quien levantó su vista y le hizo la señal de que se sentará. Se sentó lentamente, el chico puso su maletín sobre el escritorio que curiosamente Tux había despejado poco después de llamarlo, lo abrió y saco un termómetro colocándolo inmediatamente en el pico de Skipper.

Checo el ritmo de su corazón, su respiración y las pupilas de sus ojos, hizo algunas anotaciones en su libreta y se dirigió a Tux – necesito iniciar el expediente médico del nuevo recluta – su capitán movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sin despegar su vista en la carpeta mientras pasaba una hoja.

– Date vuelta – Skipper lo vio con ojos de molestia – necesito revisar la herida de tu cabeza – obedeció y el chico comenzó a inspeccionarlo – Mmm… ajam… mmm… ughhh… mmmm… – Esos sonidos estaban poniendo a Skipper muy nervioso, el muchacho tomo algodón, unas pinzas y unos frascos de su maletín – Muy bien… has sentido algún dolor o molestia? – pregunto suavemente.

– No, ni siquiera sabía que estaba herido – contesto Skipper tranquilamente.

– Así es, al parecer no recuerda su nombre – dijo Tux. El chico movió la cabeza – qué es lo último que recuerdas, quiero detalles…

Skipper no podía revelarles todo, así que solo les dio lo necesario – Lo último que recuerdo es una bodega, un grito, un golpe y este lugar aunque un poco diferente – no se alejaba mucho de la realidad y al parecer el muchacho se encontraba satisfecho y curioso con la respuesta recibida – muy bien – dijo mientras terminaba las anotaciones en su libreta…

– Dime ¿cuál es tu diagnostico? – Preguntó con curiosidad Tux, poniendo la carpeta sobre el escritorio, el joven pingüino le paso la libreta – La herida está infectada, necesitamos administrarle inmediatamente antibióticos, en cuanto a su memoria no es nada grave, con el tiempo la recuperara.

Tux, se limito a mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación apenas perceptible, su rostro dibujo una sonrisa al ver la libreta de Louka, sin duda el chico no cambiaria jamás… en la hoja se podía ver un dibujo de su paciente con la lengua de fuera y con tornillos saltando de su cabeza…

– Voy a limpiar la herida y vendarla, ocupare un poco de alcohol así que te ardera – dirigiéndose a Skipper, al pasar el algodón, sintió ardor… una vez que limpio la herida, le ungió una pomada que le hizo sentir mejor; el chico se acercó a su maletín, saco algo que no pudo ver muy bien Skipper y tomó uno de los frascos – voy a preparar una solución de antibióticos para que ataquen la infección, sólo sentirás un pellizquito…

En esos instantes Skipper entendió a lo que se refería, se levantó de la silla y se colocó en pose de combate, Tux al ver esto suspiró entendiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

– Louka, a él no le gustan las jeringas, no existe alguna otra opción… menos puntiaguda jejeje – el chiste del capitán no le causo ni la más mínima gracia a Skipper, quien dirigió una cara de molestia a Tux.

– Lo siento Tux, por la condición de la herida es la mejor opción, los efectos de las tabletas no son tan rápidos como las soluciones inyectadas – dijo mientras preparaba el medicamento y agitaba el frasco.

– JAMÁS, sólo lo lograras sobre mi frio y rígido cadáver… – siseó, la mirada de Skipper era desafiante y mostraba decisión, Tux suspiró y dio un sorbo a su taza de café con una tranquilidad envidiable, el chico entrecerró los ojos, paso saliva y se dirigió a la entrada de la oficina.

– Será como tú quieras – dicho esto salió…

Tux se sentó, abrió nuevamente la carpeta, volteo a ver a Skipper y le dijo – Cabo… no debiste decir eso…

* * *

En definitiva el chico nuevo no tenía idea del embrollo en que se había metido, se llevaría una gran sorpresa, sólo esperaba que diera un espectáculo digno de un pingüino militar… podría detener la situación que se avecinaba, pero no lo haría, esperaba que con esto el chico nuevo mostrase sus habilidades…

En esos instantes nació el intenso deseo que el chico nuevo tuviese un lazo sanguíneo con Skipper y no fuera sólo la personalidad y la apariencia… por el tiempo que había transcurrido, Skipper tendría mucha más edad y el pingüino ahora llamado Cabo tenía la edad en que Skipper desapareció, eso hacía imposible que fuese él… además, el análisis de Kowalski no podría estar errado… ¿o si?


	4. OJOS DIFERENTES… CON PERFECTA SINCRONIZA

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un combate, así que disculpen si no es muy claro. En mi cabeza es un combate estupendo, pero me costo un poco de trabajo escribir cada acción de cada personaje. Imaginen a un par de niños realizando movimientos complicados del nivel de un soldado como Skipper.**

**En fin, creo que he adelantado un poco de este capítulo, disfrútenlo XD**

– _Jamás, sólo lo lograras sobre mi frio y rígido cadáver… – la mirada de Skipper era desafiante y mostraba decisión, Tux suspiro y dio un sorbo a su taza de café con una tranquilidad envidiable, el chico entrecerró los ojos, paso saliva y se dirigió a la entrada de la oficina – será como tú quieras – dicho esto salió… Tux se sentó, abrió nuevamente la carpeta, volteo a ver a Skipper y le dijo – Cabo… no debiste decir eso…_

**OJOS DIFERENTES… CON PERFECTA SINCRONIZACIÓN**

En un instante entró el médico y detrás de él, otro pingüino exactamente igual a él, con la única diferencia de los ojos, el de bata blanca tenía el ojo derecho verde y el izquierdo azul, mientras que el otro tenía el derecho azul y el izquierdo verde, además de tener puesto un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, en lo demás eran idénticos…

Skipper realmente estaba sorprendido ante lo que veían sus ojos, pingüinos idénticos, excepto por los ojos. Aun entre hermanos, era una posibilidad inexistente tanto parecido, "_es como ver un reflejo_"… una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Jejejeje, te acabas de meter en graves problemas… – dijo Tux mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, con la carpeta entre sus aletas, como si se preparará para ver un espectáculo. Cuando Skipper se dio cuenta ya era atacado por ambos pingüinos, apenas y era capaz de esquivar los ataques simultáneos.

Los movimientos y ataques tenían una sincronía perfecta, como si fueran derivados de un sólo pingüino, a Skipper le costaba mucho trabajo poder esquivar los ataques y contraatacar al mismo tiempo. Durante la pelea, ambos chicos empujaron a Skipper provocando que se estrellara sobre el escritorio, ante esto Tux sólo se limitó a levantar su taza de café, para evitar que fuese derramada la bebida y a seguir leyendo su informe, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto… continúo la pelea, el capitán ni se molesta en levantar la vista para ver que sucedía.

Los chicos eran buenos, los movimientos que realizaban eran de militares de élite (profesionales), ignoraba que tipo de entrenamiento habían llevado para aprender a tan temprana edad dichos movimientos, aunado a ello estaba la sincronía perfecta, que en ningún momento perdieron, pero él tenía más experiencia, ventaja que le permitía encontrar los puntos débiles de los chicos. No importaba que tan buenos fueran, eran jóvenes.

En un instante, pudo tomar al chico con el pañuelo rojo, que trato de darle una patada voladora, y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, justo donde se encontraba Tux, él simplemente se agachó permitiéndole el paso al pingüino lanzado, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza y el chico se estrellaba contra la pared… con esto rompía la perfecta sincronía de ambos chicos…

El de la bata, al ver que su compañero era lanzado, le propinó una patada a Skipper que lo tumbó en el piso, inmediatamente intentó encestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Skipper logro esquivarlo al rodar en el suelo, ese descuido del chico le permitió darle una patada en el estomago lanzándolo en dirección contraria a su compañero.

El pingüino con el pañuelo brincó detrás de Tux, quien únicamente saco un pequeño reloj de cadena y lo revisó, por su lado el otro chico corrió, ambos en contra de Skipper. Ante este acto sonrió, la victoria la tenía asegurada, en cuanto se acerco el chico, y aprovechando la velocidad que llevaba, lo tomo de la aleta y lo posicionó para que el ataque en el aire fuera en contra de este. En consecuencia, ambos ataques simultáneos fueron propinados entre los dos aliados, escuchándose sólo un par de quejidos, emitidos por los receptores.

Skipper se encontraba cansado, respiraba con un poco de dificultad por la actividad física que había tenido. El dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando, pero aún era soportable… tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pelea así, lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que dos chicos le habían provocado todo ese cansancio, cuando en tiempos pasados sólo lo habían conseguido treinta hombres, todos contra él…

– Mis niños, ya terminaron de jugar? – Preguntó Tux, sin levantar la vista de la carpeta que leía, al escuchar el momentáneo silencio reinante en la habitación, ninguno de los tres contesto – ok, tienen tres minutos para terminar con su jueguito – su voz sonó sería, por lo que los aludidos voltearon a ver al capitán.

Los chicos pasaron saliva a través de sus gargantas, mientras observaban a su capitán, que seguía leyendo el expediente, así que ambos chicos movieron la cabeza en manera de afirmación; Skipper entendió que Tux les otorgó un poco más de presión a los chicos, y por el tono de su voz era seguro que no existiría prorroga "_tres minutos son más que suficientes para vencer a esos chicos_" pensó Skipper mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia "_he derrotado a más hombres con menos tiempo, además ya vi cuales son sus debilidades_". Los tres se prepararon nuevamente para el ataqué y contraataqué, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Pasaron aproximadamente un minuto con treinta segundos observándose, los tres esperando el momento oportuno para hacer el primer movimiento… Skipper siempre se ha caracterizado por ser impaciente y él lo sabía, pero también sabía aguardar el momento oportuno para tomar la primera ventaja que se le presentara y vencer, por otro lado, a ambos chicos se podía notar su impaciencia por atacar o por ser atacados, además Tux se había referido a ellos como "impacientes e impulsivos", simplemente debía aguardar a esa ventaja.

Por su parte, Tux no hacía otro movimiento más que el de tomar café de su taza, mover la cola de pescado que sobresalía de está y pasar las hojas de la carpeta que leía tan concentradamente. Cualquiera de ellos, podría decir que no sabía lo que acontecía en su oficina…

Como bien lo había supuesto Skipper, los chicos no resistieron la tentación y se lanzaron en un ataque combinado. En un inicio, ambos arremetieron contra Skipper, pero unos centímetros antes de llegar a su objetivo se desviaron a los lados, dejando confundido al contrincante.

Louka, por el lado derecho, y Luka, por el lado izquierdo, se prepararon a atacar a Skipper; cuando estuvieron a punto de darle el puñetazo, este salto con una sonrisa en el pico… los chicos, que esperaban ese movimiento, sonrieron esquivando el puño del otro y se impulsaron en un salto… ese movimiento no se lo esperaba Skipper, en un instante ambos chicos estaban junto a él, preparados para realizar un ataque de puño y patada combinados en el aire, pero antes de recibir el impacto sucedió lo inesperado…

– Tres minutos, tiempo fuera! – Escucharon los tres, llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa… de la nada los chicos fueron golpeados y tumbados al piso en el acto, mientras que Skipper, no solo fue golpeado, sino también atrapado y tumbado en el piso boca abajo sin ninguna consideración, e inmediatamente atado de cuerpo, a excepción de los pies. Los tres estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Skipper, quien no esperaba un ataque sorpresa de ese tipo…

– Louka y Luka – los aludidos inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, dando un saludo militar – les dije que tenían tres minutos para terminar con su jueguito… – el tono de voz de Tux era estricto y sonaba un poco molesto – deben de aprender a someter al objetivo en el menor tiempo posible, antes de que conozca sus deficiencias y puntos débiles… de lo contrario podría significar la muerte.

Skipper se quedo boquiabierto, "_entonces quien ejecuto el ataque sorpresa que sometió a los tres en sólo cuestión de segundos fue Tux_" – pensaba – _"cómo es posible esto… Tux me ha superado por mucho y tiene casi mi edad… debo de preguntarle qué tipo de entrenamiento llevo_", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma voz británica que regañaba en esos momentos a ambos chicos.

– Cabo, por tus movimientos pude notar que no eres un novato… estas al mismo nivel de Butch… será interesante cuando recuperes tu memoria – dijo con una sonrisa en el pico y una mirada que sólo veía en Kowalski cada vez que hacía un gran descubrimiento – Mis niños, declaró el juego terminado, ahora a realizar sus respectivos deberes… – dijo alegremente mientras chocaba sus aletas en manera de aplausos.

Los muchachos saludaron a su capitán y el del pañuelo rojo salió, mientras que el médico se acomodó la bata… recogió los frascos que cayeron durante el combate y se dirigió al escritorio a colocarlos nuevamente en los lugares que ocupaban con anterioridad. Observó cada uno y tomó el frasco de antibióticos y la jeringa, y comenzó a agitar dicho frasco… Skipper al ver dichas acciones trató de escapar de sus ataduras, sabía lo que se acercaba y que había tratado de evitar con tanto ímpetu, pero Tux lo cargó y acomodó en el escritorio libre de cualquier obstáculo, de forma que su parte posterior daba en dirección al chico y la cabeza hacía el asiento de Tux.

– Lo siento muchacho, pero no puedo permitir que te enfermes, al menos no en mi turno – dijo dándole ligeras nalgaditas, en el lugar donde se suponía iba a ser aplicado el medicamento – entiendo tu fobia, pero demuestra que eres un verdadero soldado macho, recuerda muchacho: **Machito y gordito**… **Camiones Monstruo**… **Motocicletas**…

Skipper dejo de escuchar a Tux, quien seguía hablando con la finalidad de distraerlo, y trató de romper el amarre, pero la fuerza del capitán era todo lo contrario a su complexión, no sólo estaba totalmente inmovilizado por la soga, sino también por las aletas que lo sostenía, con ello no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de escapar de esa situación. Al darse cuenta de ello, volteó y vio a Louka introducir la aguja dentro del frasco del medicamento y como su contenido era absorbido por la jeringa… una vez que acabó, el chico se acercó lentamente – como dije con anterioridad, sólo sentirás un pellizquito – dijo con clara molestia, limpió la zona con una borla de algodón impregnado con alcohol y…

– AHHHH!


	5. UN VISTAZO AL EQUIPO

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

_Skipper dejo de escuchar a Tux y trato de romper el amarre, pero la fuerza del capitán era todo lo contrario a su complexión, volteo y vio a Louka preparar la solución en la jeringa, se acercó, limpió la zona con una borla de algodón impregnado con alcohol y…_

**UN VISTAZO AL EQUIPO.**

– AHHHH! – Gritó al sentir como la aguja entraba en su parte posterior del cuerpo… el dolor que sintió Skipper fue agonizante, finalmente se dejo de mover, sintió como el líquido entraba a través de la herida hecha y finalmente como salía la aguja de su cuerpo – No te hubiera dolido tanto si no te hubieses movido – dijo el chico, mientras limpiaba las gotas de sangre que salieron a causa de la pequeña herida, utilizando la misma borla de algodón impregnada con alcohol.

– Con eso bastara… – comenzó a guardar los instrumentos médicos que había traído consigo. Por su parte Tux desató a Skipper – si cuidas la herida no será necesario que te administre otra dosis de antibióticos – le dijo mientras pasaba una nota con las indicaciones de cuidado a un muy adolorido Skipper que se sobaba con ambas aletas la zona en donde había sido inyectado.

Tomó la nota, otorgándole al chico una mirada de reproche que ignoró sin darse por aludido, sin esperar respuesta por parte de Skipper, salió de la oficina de su comandante. Skipper observó como salía del lugar y revisó la nota que, curiosamente, estaba escrito en letra humana, sorprendiéndose de ello.

– Hay un problema… – dijo mientras se dirigía a Tux, con una mirada consternada – yo no sé leer humano – Tux sonrió ante esa declaración, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto – No te preocupes hijo… ya aprenderás, por ahora yo te traduciré lo que escribió Louka… – Dijo mientras tomaba la nota de la aleta de Skipper y la ponía sobre su escritorio. Skipper se sorprendió por la capacidad que tenían los chicos, Tux se había encargado de que su equipo supiese leer la letra humana… ese detalle había perjudicado muchas de sus misiones.

– Vamos muchacho, te voy a presentar al equipo – abrió la puerta, haciendo una seña a Cabo para que saliera por delante de él.

Caminaron por un pasillo en silencio, Skipper seguía sobándose su parte posterior esperando que el dolor pasase, Tux lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo, hasta que se animo a hablar – de verdad dolió tanto? – para él las inyecciones eran dolorosas, pero aguantables, comparadas con los métodos de tortura que eran aplicados por los enemigos… a decir verdad, nunca fueron una molestia para él.

Skipper simplemente le dio como respuesta una mirada de molestia y un resoplido, mientras volteaba hacia otra dirección, provocando en Tux una sonrisa, parecía un niño pequeño a pesar de tener casi su edad – Vamos, no es para tanto…

Llegaron a la sala y allí estaban los dos chicos que recientemente lo atacaron y Butch viendo televisión, en cuanto entraron los saludaron alegremente – Vengan muchachos, debo de darles un aviso importante – los chicos apagaron el televisor y se acercaron con curiosidad…

– Les quiero presentar a Cabo – dijo mientras empujaba a Skipper al frente – será el novato del equipo por falta de grado militar, pero no se dejen engañar, es muy bueno en el combate… no es así chicos – Luka y Louka movieron afirmativamente la cabeza. Skipper no le gusto nada la frase "_será el novato del grupo… por falta de grado militar_", la idea de volver a vivir sus días de novato no le causaban nada de gracia, él ya tenía un grado militar bien ganado y con mucho esfuerzo… ahora, siendo el mayor de todos resultaba ser el novato ante un montón de polluelos que tal vez no conocían ni como era un campo de batalla…

– Te presentare al equipo – interrumpió Tux sus pensamientos – primero esta Butch, es el estratega del grupo – el aludido dio un saludo estilo militar y luego le dio la aleta a Skipper sacudiéndolo con ímpetu, de los tres chicos era el más alto y el mayor de todos, tenía los ojos cafés y era muy fornido, demostrando que se ejercitaba constantemente, además tenía la voz un poco grave – lamentó lo sucedido, me deje llevar por el momento… – dijo poniéndose la aleta libre detrás de la cabeza, Skipper sonrió a modo de aceptación, provocando que el chico también sonriera.

– Luego están los gemelos Luka y Louka – ambos saludaron al mismo tiempo levantando su aleta sin emitir ningún sonido, Luka tenía su pañuelo rojo, Louka ya no tenía puesta la bata blanca, sino un pañuelo azul, y ambos tenían puestas unas boinas negras, además de sus característicos ojos… al parecer no acostumbraban hablar mucho, pero por lo que había observado, cuando lo hacían era de manera sincronizada, así como la mayoría de sus movimientos, y eso le provocó un escalofrío a Skipper que recorrió su cuerpo.

– Luka es nuestro especialista en armas – el aludido inclino la cabeza y abrió una navaja en ese instante, a pesar de ello no se veía tan amenazante como Rico se veía en su momento – y Louka es el médico del equipo – Skipper le dirigió una mirada de reproche, recordando lo sucedido hace unos instantes – ambos chicos son excelentes luchadores tanto a distancia como en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, como habéis comprobado hace unos momentos. No te dejes engañar por su edad o su tamaño… – ahora que lo pensaba, los chicos eran mucho muy pequeños, para un pingüino con la edad necesaria para ingresar a la milicia…

– El científico del grupo no se encuentra en la base, salió con otro de nuestros miembros en dirección a otro continente, los conocerás en su momento… y finalmente estoy yo… BIENVENIDO al equipo Cabo!…

La voz de uno de los chico interrumpió la bienvenida tan efusiva que Tux le estaba dando al nuevo – Señor, creo que es necesario avisar al Consejo sobre la existencia de un nuevo miembro… – Tux lo interrumpió, respondiendo algo fastidiado.

– Butchhh! No creo que sea necesario dar aviso al Consejo Militar, si lo hiciéramos lo asignarían a un grupo diferente o tal vez lo envíen a la Academia o peor… además recuerda como se formo este equipo – el muchacho al escuchar esto dio una sonrisa tímida, volteó a ver a sus compañeros y agacho la cabeza – Sí señor, comprendo… – contestó sonrojándose levemente, mientras los gemelos se reían en lo bajo por el ridículo que acababa de hacer el mayor de ellos.

Lo último llamo la atención de Skipper, al parecer Tux no seguía los protocolos señalados por el Cuartel General, y ese tipo de situaciones siempre provocaban conflictos y problemas, no sólo entre los miembros sino con la Sede… aunque claro, Cabo siempre fue una excepción – Butch quiero que prepares una habitación para nuestro recién llegado…

– Sí señor! Quiere ubicarlo en algún lugar en especifico? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

– Sí, quiero que este frente a mi habitación… – respondió mientras pasaba una de sus aletas bajo su barbilla – ahora… si me permiten debo seguir revisando los informes, no se duerman muy tarde – dio media vuelta – ahh lo olvidaba, mañana tienen el día libre, muéstrenle al nuevo la zona y den una vuelta por ahí – les regaló una sonrisa y se fue dejando a Skipper con sus nuevos compañeros, quienes dieron un brinco de alegría al escuchar que tenían el día libre y chocaron las aletas entre los tres miembros, excepto con el nuevo integrante.

Terminado el momento tan efusivo, reino un silencio incomodo por algunos momentos, hasta que Butch decidió romperlo con una pregunta – De dónde eres Cabo?

– Ahhh, soy norteamericano – Skipper respondió con orgullo inflando el pecho, Butch levantó una ceja sorprendido por la seguridad en las palabras de Cabo.

– Acaso no escuchaste a Tux… el chico nuevo tiene amnesia y no recordara algunas cosas, me alegro que recuerdes tu nación de origen, eso es buena señal – hablo Louka con su acento francés.

– Oh, lo siento, debe ser triste no recordar algunas cosas – dijo Butch – qué te parece si vamos al salón de juegos ¿qué dicen muchachos? – los gemelos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente y tomaron a Skipper de ambas aletas arrastrándolo al "salón de juegos".

– Bienvenido al salón de juegos – Skipper se quedo mudo, la cantidad de maquinas de videojuegos era impresionante – si estas aburrido puedes venir cuando quieras – dijeron los gemelos – siempre y cuando no haya ejercicios… o misión… o tarea… o lecciones particulares – con esto último hicieron una mueca de molestia, causándole algo de gracia a Skipper... Los chicos inmediatamente se lanzaron a las consolas existentes, mientras Skipper observaba estupefacto el lugar…

Terminados los juegos y de haber enseñado el manejo de varios de estos al nuevo integrante, se dirigieron a la cocina para comer algo, debido a que la hora de la comida ya había pasado – oye Cabo, qué te gusta más… la Sardina o el Huachinango – pregunto Luka, llevando consigo una charola llena de pescado – Huachinango, por favor – respondió Skipper mientras se sentaba.

– Espero que te guste el sushi – y dicho esto saco dos cuchillos y partido el pescado con la misma rapidez y precisión de Rico, eso le trajo recuerdos a Skipper preguntándose en dónde se encontrarían en esos instantes sus muchachos – oigan chicos… una pregunta – dijo mientras hacía círculos sobre la mesa con la punta de su aleta, captando la atención de sus nuevos compañeros – ¿qué día es hoy? – Butch y Luka vieron a Skipper como bicho raro, pero Louka fue el único en hablar – Es viernes 10 de enero del 2020…

Skipper, al escuchar la respuesta, abrió los ojos y ya supo más…

* * *

Tux se encontraba en su oficina, había terminado de revisar el folder rojo que había visto Skipper durante su estadía en la oficina del capitán – necesito que K regrese de su misión, quiero comprobar algo – dijo para sí mismo, sobando su ojo con su aleta. Arrojó la carpeta abierta en su escritorio dejando salir algunos documentos y fotografías de ella, tomó una y con una sonrisa melancólica la observó – no creo que hayas muerto, se que estas con vida Skipper – dijo devolviéndola a la carpeta – estoy seguro que el muchacho nuevo tiene que ver contigo...

En ese instante, entró Butch – Señor! El nuevo ha perdido el conocimiento – dijo el chico con la respiración entrecortada. Tux inmediatamente se puso de pie.

– Diles a los gemelos que lo lleven a mi habitación, INMEDIATAMENTE – dijo Tux cerrando la carpeta de golpe y saliendo de su oficina con Butch detrás de él. La Carpeta decía "SÚPER CLASIFICADO".

**Si desean ver un adelanto de CLOSE THE EYES y conocer algunos de los personajes, los invito a pasar por mi pagina de deviantArt: http :/ leyva1130 . deviant art. com/**

**Allí podrán encontrar algunas travesuras de estos singulares gemelos XD**


	6. LOS OJOS DE LA PESADILLA…

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

– _Espero que te guste el sushi – y dicho esto saco dos cuchillos y partido el pescado con la misma rapidez y precisión de Rico, eso le trajo recuerdos a Skipper preguntándose en dónde se encontrarían en esos instantes sus muchachos – oigan chicos… una pregunta – dijo mientras hacía círculos sobre la mesa con la punta de su aleta – ¿qué día es hoy? – Butch y Luka vieron a Skipper como bicho raro, pero Louka fue el único en hablar – Es viernes 10 de enero del 2020…_

* * *

**LOS OJOS DE LA PESADILLA… LOS OJOS DE LA ESPERANZA.**

– Diles a los gemelos que lo lleven a mi habitación, INMEDIATAMENTE – dijo Tux cerrando la carpeta de golpe y salió de su oficina con Butch detrás de él, al llegar los gemelos estaban colocando a Skipper en una camilla, y Butch les dio la orden anteriormente dada por el capitán… Cuando al fin lo llevaron a la habitación, lo ubicaron sobre una cama amplia y lo taparon con una sabana.

– Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó el capitán acercándose a los gemelos que se abrazaban entre ellos. – Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa – respondieron inmediatamente, temblando por el susto que les dio el nuevo integrante.

– No he dicho eso – dijo pacientemente Tux – sólo quiero saber que sucedió.

– Si me permite… – dijo Butch acercándose a Tux, esté le hizo una señal con la cabeza y el chico le contó lo que sucedió – muy bien, no se preocupen, Louka has un reconocimiento médico, ahora. Tal vez sea por la herida en su cabeza – el chico se soltó de su hermano e inmediatamente comenzó con la revisión médica – se trata de un simple desmayó, pero necesitare gasas y vendas nuevas… la herida se volvió a abrir… – dijo señalando el vendaje manchado de sangre de Skipper.

– Luka, trae lo que necesita tu hermano – dijo suspirando, no esperaba que sucediera eso… al menos, Cabo se encontraba bien o eso parecía. – Louka… – el aludido volteó hacia su líder – será necesario otra dosis de antibióticos? – preguntó recordando las palabras que le dijo el chico antes de salir de su oficina.

– Sí – respondió simplemente, cuando la vista de Tux se poso en otro lugar, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo sucedido por la tarde… sería divertido repetir todo eso, pero en esta ocasión ellos ganarían el combate…

* * *

Skipper abrió los ojos y ya no supo más… todo se había tornado en oscuridad. En un instante, se encontraba nuevamente en el laboratorio de Espiráculo en medio de la batalla contra sus langostas sirvientes y sus hombres, ellos iban ganando, Kowalski y Rico se encargaban de un buen número de langostas. Al verlos luchar, recordó las palabras de Cabo… cuando esos dos unían sus talentos el número de enemigos que caían se multiplicaban al doble o al triple, que cuando luchaban solos, alguna vez Cabo le dijo que Kowalski era la inteligencia y Rico la fuerza, separados no lograban gran cosa, pero unidos… bueno daban un espectáculo que valía la pena ver.

Por su parte, el pequeño Cabo se hacía cargo de otro grupo de langostas, le chico se deslizaba a gran velocidad provocando que las langostas, en su afán de atraparlo, se golpearan así mismas o entre ellas. La risa de Espiráculo provocó que volteara, ahora era su turno, los líderes se enfrentarían de una vez por todas para darle fin a la batalla y, con un poco de suerte, a la guerra.

La pelea entre ellos era dura, pero no podía darse por vencido, no cuando sus hombres daban todo su esfuerzo por vencer… pero algo había salido mal, el nuevo monstruo de Espiráculo había salido a la superficie y atacaba al pequeño pingüino, sin dejarle oportunidad de contraatacar…

Un golpe provocó que Cabo fuera disparado en dirección a una de las paredes del laboratorio, el chico trato de levantarse pero aún seguía aturdido por el golpe, levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Skipper, que trató de llegar a él, pero Espiráculo se lo impidió. Una de las pinzas de la langosta iba en dirección, nuevamente, de Cabo… como logro llegar hasta él, lo ignoraba, tal vez el impulso de ponerlo a salvo lo hizo… en un movimiento rápido empujó al pequeño evitando de este modo, que el golpe le diera de lleno al chico.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, ambos fueron lanzados, tomando diferentes direcciones, Cabo cayó cerca del panel de control, pero él fue lanzado en dirección del vórtice mortal, creado por la nueva invención del delfín loco. Un calor se apodero de todo su cuerpo, provocando que le fuera imposible moverse, aún a través del vórtice pudo ver al pequeño Cabo tratando de alcanzarlo para evitar su caída, y que era detenido por Kowalski – SKIPPER! – gritaba el pequeño, mientras el aludido fijaba su vista en los ojos azules del más pequeño de sus soldados antes de que todo se tornara oscuro nuevamente…

* * *

Cuando despertó, se sentía mareado y le dolía la cabeza, no estaba muy seguro de si lo que lo causaba era el chichón en su cabeza o la pesadilla que había tenido. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con otros (?) ojos de su mismo color, bueno para ser más exacto con un ojo del mismo color azul y otro que lo cubría un parche negro – _Ca-bo_ – dijo en forma de susurro. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y volvió a dormirse, pero en esta ocasión recordando los ojos azules de Cabo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero cuando despertó nuevamente, se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, trató de levantarse, pero… – será mejor que no te levantes – una aleta le detuvo – el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y volvió abrirse la herida, ¿cómo te sientes? – Era Tux quien le hablaba, su rostro mostraba preocupación y alivió a la vez – me siento bien – contestó Skipper, Tux levantó su ceja – será mejor que no me mientas soldado, yo no te veo muy bien que digamos – el tono de su voz era igual a la que le dirigió a Butch al interrogarlo, Skipper suspiró y contestó quedamente – me siento un poco mareado…

El capitán sonrió – Louka te reviso un poco después de que despertaras por primera vez… me preocupe al ver que volviera a desmayarte – Skipper lo vio desconcertado, sin entender a lo que se refería – menos mal, Louka dijo que no hay de qué preocuparse, pero por seguridad será mejor que te quedes en la cama por el resto de la noche y mañana – Skipper se sentó sobre la cama, el olor a comida provocó que volteara y encontrara una charola con sushi, ahora que recordaba estaban a punto de cenar cuando se… desmayó.

– Luka preparó esto para ti – dijo Tux mientras le pasaba la charola y una taza – también prepararon café… los chicos se llevaron un buen susto al ver cómo te desmayaste… aunque sean buenos luchadores y tengas las tareas de un soldado, aún son niños.

– Recordaste algo? Los chicos me contaron lo que sucedió – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de Skipper – te desmayaste después de preguntar el día y el año… hay algo importante que me quieras decir, Cabo? – dijo acercando su rostro al otro, con la finalidad de verle a los ojos.

– No – mintió Skipper – simplemente me sentí mareado y ya no supe más – contestó desviando la mirada, con la excusa de tomar un bocadillo de la charola. Aún tenía en la mente los últimos momentos que paso con su equipo y la última vez que vio a Cabo… sólo esperaba que estuviesen bien todos ellos… Tux levantó la ceja dando a entender a Skipper que no le creía y que estaba seguro que le ocultaba algo, pero antes de poder decir algo al respecto, Skipper continuo – me siento fuera de época jejeje – rio un poco, Tux lo vio desconcertado, no entendía a lo que se refería el pingüino – estoy confundido…

– Bueno – comenzó Tux – no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarte, tendremos que esperar a que llegue nuestro especialista en ciencias… tardará aproximadamente dos o tres meses en volver, si es que no hay contratiempos… Sólo puedo decir, que tu amnesia puede provocarte cierta confusión respecto al tiempo, cuando recobres tu memoria seguramente todo será aclarado… o enloquecerás… – colocó su aleta sobre el hombro de Skipper.

Skipper bajo la mirada, si tan sólo supiera la verdad… por ahora no podía hacer nada, más que esperar a que se aclararan un poco las cosas – Tu habitación aún no está lista, así que dormirás por lo pronto en la mía – continuó Tux, dicho esto se levantó de la cama y colocó sus aletas en su espalda, dando un suspiro – Y en donde dormirás tú – preguntó Skipper, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

– No te preocupes por mí Cabo… debo de revisar algunos expedientes así que no la utilizare por el momento… – dijo con un tono de fastidio al pensar en todo el papeleo que faltaba revisar – mañana, Louka realizará un examen médico por la tarde para crear tu archivo – Skipper lo vio molesto, provocando que Tux entrecerrara el ojo visible – son pruebas simples, no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar al otro. Pero esta vez Skipper no se fiaría de las palabras del pingüino, la última vez que dijo eso, termino amarrado sobre el escrito en una situación incómoda y dolorosa…

Por su parte, Tux al ver la mirada de reproche no podía evitar pensar que le esperaba al día siguiente una tarde muy, pero muy larga, con el lía que armarían el nuevo integrante y Louka… debía de encontrar la forma de evitar la pelea de los chicos y Cabo, tal vez si lo dejaba inconsciente. Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esa idea, que no sonaba tan mal… alguna vez, su líder lo dejo inconsciente para la aplicación de una prueba, ¿existía alguna diferencia?

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, provocando que Tux se distrajera de sus pensamientos – adelante, pasa – ordenó Tux observando la puerta, al abrirla se dejaron ver dos rostros conocidos por ambos, eran los gemelos – oh, son ustedes, sucede algo? – Ambos movieron la cabeza negativamente – vinieron a visitar a Cabo – preguntó, pensando en lo divertida que era la situación, los chicos voltearon a verse entre sí, contestando con un movimiento lento en manera de afirmación.

Tux sonrió al ver a sus chicos avergonzados por ir a visitar al nuevo integrante, provocándole un poco de gracia – jejeje no se preocupen ya se encuentra mejor… – camino lentamente, ubicándose a los pies de la cama – Cabo te dejó descansar… chicos podrían cuidar a nuestro compañero hasta que se duerma… – los aludidos sonrieron y entraron inmediatamente a la habitación, subiéndose a la cama de un salto.

– Hey! No soy un bebé – se quejo Skipper, provocando una sonrisa en Tux y la risa de los gemelos – lo sé pero no sabemos qué consecuencias tenga el nuevo golpe de tu cabeza – dijo señalando su propia cabeza con la punta de su aleta – ya te desmayaste dos veces, no podemos arriesgarnos a un accidente – dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a los gemelos cuidando a Skipper.

Los gemelos observaron a Skipper, parados frente a él, situación que lo hacía sentir incomodo, así que decidió romper el hielo – ¿ustedes son hermanos? – preguntó, los chicos se observaron entre sí, un poco confundidos por la pregunta y cuya respuesta era tan obvia como que amanecería al día siguiente… finalmente movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

– Por lo que veo son pingüinos de pocas palabras – dijo Skipper un poco molesto, los chicos movieron la cabeza negativamente – no sólo somos hermanos, somos gemelos – la respuesta de los chicos lo dejo confundido, sin duda eran hermanos, pero el que fueran gemelos era imposible… ese fenómeno era exclusivo de los mamíferos…

– Quieres jugar póker? – Preguntaron los chicos al unisonó – claro, por qué no, pero déjenme advertirles que soy muy bueno jugando – respondió Skipper con una sonrisa en el pico, olvidándose por completo del tema.

El resto del tiempo pasaron jugando con la baraja, los tres eran muy buenos en el juego; estaban en la cuarta partida y se encontraban empatados… a pesar de ello, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, mostrando la concentración que tenían en sus jugadas. Pero fue Luka el primero en romper el silencio, seguido por su hermano.

– ¿En dónde aprendiste a pelear así? – Dijo Luka, desviando su mirada curiosa de su jugada – Sí, eso fue genial! – Dijo Louka alzando las aletas emocionado.

– Jamás habíamos visto esos movimientos – dijeron al unisonó provocando que Skipper levantara la vista de su jugada. Hasta ese día, los chicos no habían peleado así, con nadie que no fuera Tux o Butch, debido que su líder no los llevaba a las misiones de alto peligro, por razones que les parecían ridículas.

– El lugar donde aprendí esos movimientos es clasificado, al igual que el proceso – los chicos se quedaron estupefactos con la respuesta – dices eso porque no te acuerdas o porque no nos quieres enseñar – dijo Luka haciendo un pequeño puchero y colocando su jugada a un lado – entonces… no nos enseñaras tus movimientos… – preguntó Louka, imitando a su hermano, Skipper observó a los chicos quienes ponían una carita estilo Cabo Súper Tierno, con la finalidad de convencer al mayor…

Skipper, jamás había podido decir **"no"** ante esa carita, y ahora el efecto era peor que antes, pues se trataban de dos chiqui-cabos… ahora que los observaba detenidamente, tenían cierto parecido a Tux y a Cabo – no me acuerdo… pero si lo hago, tal vez se los enseñe – respondió resignado, provocando que los chicos se emocionaran con la respuesta obtenida.

– Síiiiiiii! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo y golpearon aletas, tal y como él lo hacía con su equipo, provocándole cierta nostalgia, hasta que ambos chicos se acercaron con su aleta levantada y le dijeron – dame esos cinco… – Skipper sonrió y chocó su aleta con la de ambos.

Continuaron con el juego hasta que el sueño se hizo presente en los hermanitos – será mejor que se vallan a dormir, ya es muy tarde – dijo Skipper mientras bostezaba sonoramente y dejaba ver la jugada de su aleta, dando a entender que el juego había terminado.

– Aun no tenemos sueño – respondieron los gemelos mientras bostezaban, se rascaron uno de sus ojos con la aleta y pusieron las cartas sobre la cama, todo al mismo tiempo dejando sorprendido a Skipper nuevamente por la perfecta sincronía que tenían ambos, podría jurar que estaba viendo doble si no fuera por la diferencia de los ojos de ambos pingüinos.

– Entonces a dormir – ordenó Skipper, recogiendo la baraja para ponerla en la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado. De repente, los chicos, en vez de levantarse y salir de la habitación, gatearon sobre la cama acercándose a él, levantaron las sabanas y se colocaron a los costados de Skipper, dejándolo en medio – Hey! Qué hacen? – se quejó empujando a Louka fuera de la cama y luego a Luka…

– Acaso no dijiste que durmiéramos… es lo que estamos haciendo – respondieron traviesamente los gemelos, parados a los lados – recuerda que debemos cuidarte hasta que Tux ordene algo diferente – y antes de que Skipper contestara, los chicos ya estaban nuevamente acomodados en la cama. Skipper suspiró resignado, y se acomodó entre las sabanas haciéndose espacio entre los dos – sólo espero que no mojen la cama – dijo con una sonrisa en el pico, provocando una queja de los gemelos en forma de bufido.

* * *

Pasaban de las 0300 horas cuando termino de leer todos los informes que le enviaron… acaso creían que era un robot o algo así, que se creían esos capitalistas. Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, recordando lo que sucedió, esperaba que esos desmayos no fueran muy frecuentes, de lo contrario provocaría desventajas en las misiones.

Llego a su habitación, al notar las luces apagadas abrió lentamente la puerta, para no despertar a Cabo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que los gemelos estaban acostados y abrazados de él – jejejeje siempre tan obedientes… – dijo casi en un susurro mientras sonreía al ver la escena. Entró lentamente a la habitación, tomo su cámara fotográfica y…FLASH! Con ese sonido, inmortalizo el momento tan tierno… – se verá linda en el álbum, junto con las demás – susurro para sí mismo, colocó la cámara nuevamente en su lugar y salió de la habitación con la fotografía en la mano.

A falta de habitación para dormir, decidió regresar a leer toda esa documentación tan aburrida, había sido descuidado al no tener una habitación de invitados, debía tener en cuenta eso… pero la voz de Butch interrumpió su caminar – Señor! Ya esta lista la habitación de Cabo… quiere que lo despierte para que se traslade a sus aposentos? – Dijo el chico señalando en dirección de la habitación recién acomodada…

– No… no lo despiertes – dijo apretando con su aleta, la fotografía recién tomada, para recordar el lindo momento que acaba de presenciar – déjalo descansar… por ahora dormiré en esa habitación – dijo con una sonrisa en el pico, tratando de contener un bostezo sin mucho éxito – Butch, deberías haberte ido a dormir desde hace mucho… – dijo fijando su vista en él.

Butch miró a su líder y sonrió, antes de contestar – considere prudente preparar la cama del nuevo recluta, Señor, por lo que sucedió – Tux camino hacia el chico y le dio una palmada en el hombro – muy bien hecho Butch, bien hecho… será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un largo día – dijo con un dejo de molestia antes de entrar a la habitación del nuevo recluta para descansar.

Por su parte, Butch se retiro a su habitación para dormir, al final de cuentas, Tux les había dicho que tendría el día libre, para hacer lo que quisiese y eso incluía despertar hasta muy tarde…


	7. EL DESPERTAR

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**Disculpen lo corto del capitulo, pero los próximos capítulos también serán cortos...**

**EL DESPERTAR.**

Skipper se despertó lentamente, estirando sus aletas hacia arriba, había dormido muy bien, la noche había sido muy tranquila y la compañía de los chicos le permitió no pensar en todo lo sucedido. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando las palabras de Tux "_mañana tienen el día libre_" del día anterior, le recordaron que era un subordinado y ya no era el líder… La idea le entristeció un poco, pero después de un rato recordó las ventajas de serlo… al menos no tendría que revisar los informes de las misiones.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, había decidido no decirles nada a ninguno de ellos, sobre su rango para obtener respuestas y no las tuviese que dar él, debía recordar que sufría amnesia, y que se encontraba en "territorio enemigo" en tanto no descubriera que había sucedido con todo su equipo y con él… "Un amigo, es un enemigo que no te ha atacado"

Cerró los ojos para volver a dormir, al final de cuentas el médico le había ordenado guardar reposo y no quería volver hacer el ridículo de desmayarse como si fuera una niñita… el que ahora fuera un cabo no quería decir que se comportaría como uno, al contrario, seguiría comportándose como el capitán de un equipo, aunque claro, dejaría de dar ordenes...

Fue en ese instante, cuando notó la ausencia de los "hermanitos", verificó la hora en el reloj – Son las 1100 horas… acaso dormí tanto? – se preguntó, observó el techo por un rato, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en la habitación, hasta que un gritó lo hizo levantarse de un salto. El movimiento brusco le provocó un mareo, pero lo ignoro dirigiéndose a la puerta…

– AHHHHH! – Ese era el típico llamado de una víctima indefensa, pero que sorpresa se llevaría al abrir la puerta y ver pasar a los hermanitos a toda velocidad, mientras reían…

– ME LAS PAGARAN PEQUEÑOS ENGENDROS! – Gritaba Butch, la mirada de Skipper paso de sorpresa a confusión al ver al chico amarrado totalmente, tratando de arrastrarse por el suelo y desatarse al mismo tiempo, con la finalidad de darle una lección a los dos pequeños – EN CUANTO ME DESATE, VERÁN… ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!

Un suspiro atrajo la atención de Skipper, se trataba de Tux que se encontraba parado junto a él, al parecer también fue despertado por los gritos – Qué sucede Butch? – se acercó al chico lentamente, y con sólo jalar un extremo pequeño, las ataduras cedieron inmediatamente. El chico una vez que se sintió libre de las cuerdas, se levantó y sin agradecerle a su capitán, corrió rápidamente en la misma dirección que tomaron los gemelos – LES ENSEÑARE A RESPETARME! – gritó mientras giraba por uno de los túneles.

Tux llevo su aleta hacia su sien, dio un suspiro y vio a Skipper – ya te acostumbraras Cabo – dijo con un dejo de molestia mirando el túnel por el que se habían ido los chicos – sólo espero que no te conviertas en su víctima – Skipper miró sorprendido a Tux por su comentario.

– AHHHH! – Nuevamente se dejó escuchar el grito de Butch, tanto Tux como Skipper se deslizaron dirigiéndose a donde provenía el grito, para finalmente encontrar a Butch colgado de cabeza y nuevamente amarrado, pero sin haber rastro de los gemelos. Butch colgaba de la cuerda con las aleta hacia abajo, el chico ya no emitía ningún ruido, simplemente observaba el suelo…

– Tux… podrías bajarme, por favor – pidió el chico resignado, Tux dio un suspiro antes de acercarse al chico y darle un tirón, provocando que diera tres rebotes en ese lugar… pero nada paso – que raro… eso siempre funciona – dijo el capitán un poco confundido. De repente, una flecha cruzó rápidamente sobre sus cabezas, pasando a cortar la cuerda de la que colgaba el pobre soldado, provocando una fuerte caída.

– Cielos… eso no me lo esperaba – dijo Tux, colocando sus aletas en su espalda – niños quiero que vengan inmediatamente – las risas se apagaron en cuanto escucharon la voz de su capitán, lentamente se acercaron, mientras Tux les dirigía una mirada severa. Por su parte, Butch se sacudía el polvo de sus plumas. En cuanto estuvieron frente a él, el sonido de un par de cachetadas se escucharon… los chicos se sobaron la zona golpeada y bajaron la mirada – les he dicho que paren sus bromas – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de su oficina.

Skipper se quedó parado sorprendido por lo que había sucedido, el también llegaba a golpear a sus hombres cuando cometían equivocaciones, pero nunca con esa mirada tan estricta. En cuanto Tux desapareció de su vista, los chicos levantaron la mirada y se sonrieron entre sí – lo sentimos mucho, Butch – dijeron dirigiéndose al pingüino de ojos cafés, quien solo dio un resoplido y se fue a su habitación.

– Cabo, quieres acompañarnos al parque? – Preguntaron los dos pequeños a Skipper – por supuesto, necesito conocer la zona – respondió, caminando al lado de los dos pequeños. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en todo lo sucedido el día anterior, definitivamente estaba solo, ahora pertenecía a un nuevo equipo y tenía un nuevo rango (aunque a él no le gustaba).

Al ver caminar a los dos gemelos sonrió, estaba determinado a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba, sin importar cómo… está sería una nueva aventura, una nueva misión, y como capitán estaba dispuesto a aventurarse en ella…

**Si desean ver un adelanto de CLOSE THE EYES y conocer algunos de los personajes, los invito a pasar por mi pagina de deviantArt: http :/ leyva1130 . deviant art. com/**


	8. UNA MIRADA AL EXTRAVIADO…

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**UNA MIRADA AL EXTRAVIADO…**

Se encontraba perdido en medio de los bosques de Europa, con más exactitud en el espeso robledal de Muniellos y el Hayedo Hermo*, caminaba sin un punto fijo mientras se recriminaba así mismo la situación… como pudo ser tan descuidado para perder el mapa… el pingüino golpeaba su propia cabeza contra un árbol, al descubrir la desaparición del mismo, y no poder determinar su ubicación actual. Acabada la sesión de golpes a sí mismo, observó todo a su alrededor girando sobre sí mismo, con la esperanza de encontrar una pista de donde se encontraba… nada, no había absolutamente nada, sólo naturaleza, naturaleza y más naturaleza en todo su alrededor.

Caminó un poco en los alrededores, tal vez podría encontrar un letrero o alguna aldea humana, para conseguir algún otro mapa, o con un poco de suerte algún animal silvestre que pudiera indicarle un camino por el cual salir de ese espeso bosque por el que se había metido… a pesar de su situación, era un alivio el no haber extraviado la lista de objetos y piezas faltantes.

Después de caminar sin rumbo fijo por varias horas, se detuvó… sin importar cuánto avanzara, no existía huella de civilización humana cercana o algún animal que le pudiese dar indicaciones. Sin más opciones en mente, decidió acampar en el lugar donde se había detenido, dejo caer la bolsa que cargaba y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas, mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles sobre un tal Tux y su ridículo parche, así como las ridículas ideas que tenía dicho personaje que le afectaban…

La noche se hizo presente, cuando el pingüino había terminado de hacer su campamento. Se dirigió a los alrededores, sin alejarse mucho de su tienda, para recoger un poco de leña seca y crear una fogata para darse calor y cocinar su comida, una vez cumplido el objetivo, se dedico a hacer el fuego, hasta que una hermosa fogata estaba hecha frente a su tienda.

El pingüino se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco, mientras que con una rama atizaba la hoguera para que se cocinara su comida, consistente en pescado frito, obtenido en el poblado anterior que había visitado... Dio un suspiro cansino antes de ver las estrellas, pensando bien las cosas, ese viaje no era tan malo, nunca había visto un cielo tan estrellado como aquel, todos esos maravillosos paisajes visitados jamás los ofrecería la Gran Manzana, a menos que visitara alguna galería o alguna exposición de biólogos, la naturaleza era algo maravilloso por sí misma.

Eso le recordó la cantidad de kilómetros que se encontraba alejado de su hogar – Me preguntó cómo estarán las cosas en la base – se dijo en voz alta, mientras volvía a picar los leños encendidos. Al pensar en su hogar comenzó a reír descontroladamente, tal cual científico loco, para finalmente colocar sus aletas frente a sus ojos… Llevaba medio año fuera de ella, no negaba que había sido divertido obtener tantos conocimientos durante su viaje, pero también encontró muchos peligros… al menos las piezas necesarias eran menos, con el último embarque que envió se reducían a un tercio del faltante.

Dentro de poco podrían reproducir dicha maquina… esa infernal maquina que destruyó por completo sus vidas y que su actual líder insistía en reconstruirla, como si se tratara de un juguete. Recordaba como sucedió todo, en frecuentes pesadillas que se hacían presentes cuando estaba cada vez más cerca de una pista o pieza faltante para el rompecabezas que le tocaba armar. Él como líder, trató hasta el máximo de mantener unido a su equipo, en tanto mejoraban las cosas, aunque sin mucho éxito… el miembro más joven no se lo facilitaba, al negarse a creer que desapareció su líder e insistir en ir a su búsqueda.

En definitiva, fue el más afectado y era comprensible, al ser el último en verlo y dirigirle la palabra antes de desaparecer… inclusive, él estaba seguro que existía un sentimiento de culpa, que el más joven negaba dar a conocer, aunque fuese evidente a simple vista por todos… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado tratando de darle terapia para ayudarlo? Ya lo habían olvidado… demasiados intentos fallidos para prestarle ayuda, provocando el nacimiento de una gran frustración que aún hasta el momento cargaba, él no servía como líder…

En un inició, perdió el habla y lloraba constantemente, perdió todo gesto de felicidad y su carácter fue tornándose agresivo y agrio… su estado empeoraba con la mención del nombre del causante, provocando un cambio de su carácter tierno y dulce a uno irracional y agresivo, cada día que pasaba, crecía el deseo de venganza en el corazón del más joven y, él como líder, no podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentaba… demostrando ser un inútil, es verdad que él nunca tuvo la intensión de sustituirle, pero siendo el segundo al mando, debía tomar el control de la situación, sin embargo no era tan fácil.

Durante las misiones, buscaban pistas de lo ocurrido, pero todo era en vano. Aunado a todo eso, esos dos eventos complicaron aún más las cosas, ese ataque mal logrado y la desaparición del enemigo… estaban seguros que se encontraba con vida, por las diversas bases con esbirros que hallaban en diversos puntos del país, con órdenes recién recibidas, pero ignoraban el estado en el que se encontraba y el porqué no les hacia frente… tal vez porque su principal némesis había desaparecido y no tenía la misma motivación para realizar sus acciones, pero esa era una excusa absurda para su actual líder…

Estaba decidido a darle final a todo ello, sin importar el precio que tuviese que pagar, y él como segundo al mando, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, por más que le pareciera un cabeza de alcornoque con sus decisiones, el pingüino sonrió con dicho pensamiento…

El ruido provocado por las chispas de la hoguera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, el pescado se estaba tornando negro e inmediatamente lo saco del fuego, emitiendo un gritito agudo, antes de que se quemara por completo… dio un suspiro cansino al ver el estado en que quedo su cena, antes de comenzar a devorar el pescado tostado, resultado de su descuido… tanto tiempo fuera de la civilización lo estaba convirtiendo en un descuidado e incrementaba su locura como científico… "oh sí Tux, ya verás cuantas ideas nuevas llevo en mi mente… te sorprenderás, jajajajajajaja" empezó a reír enloquecidamente, para finalmente darle una mordida a su pescado y hacer una mueca de asco al probarlo…

* * *

*******Bosque de Muniellos y Hayedo de Hermo (Asturias). Uno de los paisajes boscosos más impresionantes de España, formado por el espeso robledal de ****Muniellos**** y el hayedo que rodea el Monasterio de Hermo y el río Narcea hasta las fuentes del mismo, que harán las delicias de cualquier gnomo que se precie.  
**


	9. LA ESCENA ETERNA FRENTE A SUS OJOS…

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**NOTA: Las frases y palabras que van en negritas, son los pensamientos que el personaje tiene al ver las imágenes, las que van en **_**cursivas**_** son diálogos originales de esa "realidad". A mi parecer, es un poco dramático, pero creo que es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**LA ESCENA ETERNA FRENTE A SUS OJOS…**

**Se encontraba dormido… esa era la única explicación por la que se ubicaba en ese lugar, que otra razón podría existir… **Frente a él tenía a su enemigo, con su risa burlona al ver la desesperación en sus ojos, por ser débil, por no poder obtener la respuesta que fue a buscar y por no lograr vengar la muerte de su amigo…

La batalla no fue muy larga, aunque presentó complicaciones, su deseo de venganza y su inmadurez, hizo que se enfrentará contra el enemigo solo, **ese fue el gran error**, lo hizo SOLO. Como pudo haber olvidado ese detalle "**nunca nades solo**", eso demostraba que de nada habían servido las enseñanzas de su líder.

**Volvía a repetirse la batalla de ese día**… **definitivamente se encontraba dormido, ¿por qué razón viviría nuevamente ese instante?**… el enemigo estaba huyendo, como frecuentemente lo hacía en sus anteriores batallas, pero esta vez con una sonrisa de victoria, la desesperación se apoderó de su corazón al verla… **podía volverla a sentir a través de todo su cuerpo**… no iba a permitirlo, golpeó a su compañero para que le diese dinamita y se lanzó contra su objetivo, con el explosivo encendido en su aleta, podía escuchar un "_no lo hagas_" lejano, reconocía la voz de su emisor pero no le importó, nada ni nadie le importaba en ese instante, solo el deseo de destruir a su enemigo. El cálculo de lanzamiento fue exacto, pero lo que sucedió a continuación, no lo había previsto… **que tonto había sido**.

Una explosión… un sonido sordo… alguien que gritaba su nombre… el grito del enemigo… el ruido de un cristal al romperse… los trozos de cristales volando a su lado mientras cortan el aire… su grito… su cuerpo golpeando el suelo… **Porqué tenía que volver a vivir todo eso**… **acaso era un castigo del Karma, por sus errores?**… el dolor… **nuevamente podía sentirlo**… el color rojo manchando su cuerpo… **acaso era sangre lo que estaba viendo?**... la oscuridad… **al parecer se había desmayado o, al menos, eso estaba ocurriendo**… el sonido de una alarma… murmullos… luego, la nada…

La oscuridad era molesta, jamás le había gustado, si tan solo él se encontrara allí, le protegería, como lo había hecho en el pasado… pero ya no se encontraba allí… **odiaba la oscuridad**… **ahora, su eterna amiga**… **compañera**. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que buscarlo… corrió a través de los pasajes oscuros que se le presentaban enfrente, buscando una salida de esa pesadilla… una imagen se formó frente a sus ojos, el lugar se aclaró un poco dejándose ver una espesa neblina, pero que dejaba ver una silueta, deforme en un inicio… sin saber de quién se trataba avanzaba decidido… **su cuerpo se movía solo, no importaba cuanto le dijera que no**… estiró su aleta en dirección a él… **aún era un niño, jugando a hacer cosas de hombres**… lo llamó… la figura retrocedía… corrió en su dirección… **ya conocía el resultado de esto, jamás alcanzaría a esa figura**… se detuvo observando cómo se alejaba la imagen… se tiro de rodillas golpeando el suelo, dejando escurrir por su rostro amargas lagrimas producidas por su frustración de no alcanzar a aquella figura… pero ahora fue diferente, poco a poco una figura se fue acercando… **podía sentir una calidez que sólo dos personas le habían dado desde que inició su pesadilla**… – _te encuentras bien_ – **esa voz**… acaso era… levantó la vista, para encontrarse con…

Se despertó sobresaltado en su asiento, provocando que los libros y carpetas sobre su escritorio cayeran estrepitosamente en el suelo… se levantó aún aturdido, podía sentir escurrir aún la sangre de las heridas, y el dolor provocado, no sólo en el alma sino también en el cuerpo. Sentía palpitar sus sienes, se dirigió al cuarto del baño para enjuagarse un poco la cara, sosteniéndose con todo lo que podía, sus piernas aún temblaban, sin saber si era por la pesadilla, la impresión o por el miedo de vivir ese día nuevamente, **tal vez así pasase el aturdimiento**, pero un grito lo hizo detenerse… un par de gritos infantiles se dejaron escucharse por toda la sede.

Salió a toda velocidad del lugar… para encontrarse con una espeluznante escena… allí estaba su enemigo y, con él, su equipo… **todos estaban muertos**… la rabia se hizo presente, trato de atacarlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que volvía a ser el mismo de antes, el mismo joven pingüino inmaduro… **seguía soñando**…

Se despertó sobresaltado… volteo a todos lados y de un brinco se levantó de la cama, arrojando a un lado las sabanas se dirigió al baño, que se encontraba en la misma habitación… se vio en el espejo para asegurarse que no seguía soñando, estaba empapado de sudor, jadeaba por la impresión del sueño o tal vez por el cansancio que le provocaban todas esas escenas, entonces lo vio… su parche negro, ocultando aquello que le mostraba todo el tiempo las consecuencias de una mala decisión, impulsada por la inmadurez…**espero no seguir soñando**… dio un suspiro de alivio… **estoy despierto**.

Tomó una de las toallas limpias, que colgaban en la repisa y se secó el sudor de su cuerpo. No existían las heridas, sólo algunas cicatrices que solo eran visibles con la cercanía, que habían dejado las heridas del pasado, no existía sangre en ellas… sólo sudor. Suspiró de tranquilidad y se sentó en la orilla de la tina de baño, tratando de calmarse... **recuerda, respira profundo**... un poco más calmado, se asomó a través de la puerta para observar el reloj, eran las 1000 horas… había dormido más de lo esperado, se dirigió a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua caliente… **tal vez una ducha de agua caliente calme mis nervios**… entró y dejó que el agua escurriese por todo su cuerpo, empapando sus plumas y eliminando los restos del sudor en ellas, sin importarle la temperatura del agua.

Qué bien se sentía aquello, abrió los ojos sin importarle el agua que caía en su rostro, ¿qué había sido todo eso?… esa pesadilla ya no era tan frecuente como antes… **algo diferente se presento frente a sus ojos**… el final fue diverso a las anteriores. La voz… esa voz era de su amigo, pero la imagen de aquel que tenía enfrente…** no la recordaba, tenía la mente en blanco**… ¿tendrá algo que ver el nuevo integrante?... cerró la llave y salió del lugar, enredándose una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras con otra se secaba la parte de arriba, se dirigió una vez más frente al espejo y con su aleta limpio el vapor acumulado por el agua caliente del baño.

Una sonrisa triste se hizo presente en su rostro al verse, paso su aleta sobre su ojo izquierdo, recorriéndolo en su totalidad, delineando la herida ya cicatrizada… dio un suspiro y tomó su parche, que se encontraba en el lavamanos, colocándolo en el lugar que desde un inició ha tenido. Volvió a observarse frente al espejo… **no debo olvidarlo nunca**… cerró su ojo derecho, allí estaba otra vez… **su inseparable compañera**… la oscuridad… **no debo olvidarlo nunca**… volvió abrir su ojo, nuevamente la luz se hacía presente ante su único ojo.

Un gritó lo puso alerta… **no puede ser**… a punto de dirigirse al origen del grito, un par de risas infantiles se escucharon en los pasillos, mientras se percibía el sonido de sus pies golpeando el piso al correr… eso lo tranquilizó, la realidad se encontraba presente, se seco rápidamente el cuerpo y dejando a un lado la toalla… **no debo olvidarlo nunca**… salió de la habitación para verificar que sucedía… entonces lo vio… parado, observando a Butch… dio un suspiro de tranquilidad… **no debo olvidarlo nunca**… al escucharlo, volteo curioso, mostrando aquellos ojos azules que le gustaban, que mostraban aquella mirada olvidada por el paso del tiempo… a lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de los gemelos… **no debo olvidar nunca**… sus tres rayos de luz se encontraban bien… **no debo olvidar nunca… **y la nueva esperanza en su vida, sonreía frente a sus ojos… todos ellos a salvo del peligro. **SOY EL CAPITÁN MR. TUX, LÍDER DE LA UNIDAD DE PINGÜINOS 301186**. Por ellos, nunca se daría por vencido… era una promesa… y con esos pensamientos se acercó a uno de ellos.

– _Qué sucede Butch?..._

* * *

**Espero que le hayan entendido a esta forma de escribir, que en ocasiones realizo pero nunca he publicado… cualquier duda sobre el texto, pregunten sin pena.**

**Es un poco dramático, lo sé, pero tenía tantas ganas de escribirla _ que al final lo hice. Algo parecido va a ser con el resto de personajes adultos, excepto Skipper.**


	10. OBSERVACIÓN 1 LA PRIMERA MISION

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización del capítulo, sé que tengo MUY abandonados mis fic's, sobre todo el de "CABO", pero he tenido un bloqueo de inspiración, aunado con algo de trabajo y mucha tarea XD, así que me ha sido imposible escribir como se debe.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo ;D**

**OBSERVACIÓN 1. La primera misión**

Era su primera misión como equipo y Skipper se sentía como aquella vez cuando aún era un cadete y le asignaron por primera vez a un equipo… el objetivo eran algunos artefactos que el científico del equipo les había enviado desde su posición, para el desarrollo de algún proyecto que tenía Tux y que lo había clasificado como "Archirequeterecontra secreto".

Por más que había preguntado qué clase de proyecto estaba preparando Tux, ninguno de los chicos le respondía al respecto, al menos, por sus rostros, entendió que los gemelos también desconocían lo que realizaban en los cuartos más profundos de la base… Butch simplemente se limitaba a mover la cabeza negativamente – es mejor que no le preguntes directamente al capitán… en su tiempo te dirá…

El equipo se dirigió al lugar señalado en la carta enviada por el científico, al que refirieron con el seudónimo de "K". Al parecer, debían recogerlos en el puerto de la ciudad, puesto que habían sido transportados en un buque llamado "Britanic"… se dedicaron a esperar la llegada del barco indicado, dejando pasar el tiempo con un juego de cartas…

Tux, por su parte, se dirigió a la oficina de aduanas, para encontrar el registro del navío y obtener el itinerario de la carga, en cuanto lo encontró regreso con sus muchachos para continuar con la espera. A las 2200 entro al puerto un barco carguero de gran tamaño que llevaba escrito a un costado el nombre que había indiciado "K" en su carta. En cuanto atracó, Tux dio las órdenes:

– Louka y Luka – los aludidos se levantaron y saludaron a su capitán – entren al barco e identifiquen la zona de carga… Butch quiero que realices reconocimiento en la zona… vayan ya, ya, ya – dicho esto, los chicos se deslizaron con toda rapidez, Tux les dio la espalda y caminó lentamente observando el cielo nublado… Skipper esperó ordenes de Tux, pero él solo se limito a sonreírle – Ahh, Tux… y qué voy hacer – preguntó tímidamente, tratando de ocultar su molestia.

– No se preocupe soldado, sólo hay que esperar… sólo esperar… – respondió mientras colocaba sus aletas en su espalda y seguía observando el cielo nublado… Skipper sólo hizo un sonido de molestia al escuchar la respuesta y se colocó a un lado del capitán, esperando a recibir alguna orden… después de algunos minutos, Louka regresó con Tux, informándole el lugar donde se encontraba la zona de carga del barco y que Luka se había quedado dentro de este.

* * *

Ambos hermanos se deslizaban en busca de la bodega del buque para ubicar el lugar exacto de la carga enviada, sabían bien que su capitán le tenía un especial interés al paquete, desconocían porque "K" se había tenido que ir de la sede, pero en ocasiones tenían noticias de él y a esas alturas ya no era extraño que llegaran paquetes con contenido desconocido, que finalmente eran embodegados en una de las habitaciones más profundas de la sede, a la cual sólo tenían acceso Tux y "K"… ni siquiera Louka que fungía como asistente de "K" había logrado saber los motivos de su partida y de lo que existía en aquella habitación.

– Detectó algo de movimiento – dijo Luka, señalando en dirección a una puerta – estoy seguro que ese es el lugar indicado – Louka se acercó lentamente a su hermano, levantando una aleta, para posteriormente golpearle en la cabeza – ESTAS SEGURO! Lo mismo me dijiste tres habitaciones atrás – respondió molesto, su hermano se enderezo tratando de golpearlo – AL MENOS YO ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO! Dime cuantas habitaciones has encontrado! – Louka señalo con su aleta hacía la derecha – Esa es la primera y la última – dijo, mientras Luka volteaba a ver la susodicha puerta, la cual tenía un anunció indicando que era la bodega del barco – eso no es justo – dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

– Será mejor que avisemos a Tux, un "piedra, papel o tijeras"? – dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras trataban de hacer con su aleta las figuras aludidas para decidir quién daría aviso a su capitán…

* * *

– Muy bien hecho muchachos, vamos Cabo, es nuestro turno – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección del barco, preparándose para entrar, seguido de Cabo y Louka… una vez dentro, avanzaron cautelosamente, para evitar ser detectados por los humanos que se encontraban descargando los bienes y materiales de la bodega del buque… Tux les hizo una seña, indicándoles que esperaran un poco, se deslizo rápidamente en dirección a la entra y dos humanos cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo, con una señal, les indico que era seguro entrar…

Se detuvieron en el pasillo – cuánto falta para llegar Louka? – preguntó dirigiéndose al más joven de ellos, que portaba su pañoleta azul – tres habitaciones más y llegaremos al punto… la caja que envía "K" es de tamaño regular, bastara con dos de nosotros para transportarla fuera del buque, pero necesitaremos un transporte para trasladarla a la sede – dijo con los ojos cerrados, Tux movió afirmativamente la cabeza – muy bien, continuemos – ordenó deslizándose en la misma dirección a la de Louka, quien les mostraba el camino.

Algunos otros humanos debieron ser neutralizados por el capitán, mientras avanzaban cada vez con más rapidez, por alguna extraña razón, entre más se acercaban al objetivo, Skipper podía ver que el capitán mostraba mayor entusiasmo por conseguir la carga enviada por el científico… hasta que Louka se detuvo de repente, provocando una carambola entre ellos – qué sucede Louka? – preguntó Tux mientras se acomodaba el parche de su ojo, que se había movido escasos milímetros de su lugar – acaban de entrar algunos humanos y dejaron inmovilizados a los que se encontraban descargando – dijo mientras posaba su aleta en su ojo derecho, dejando a la vista el azul, que se había tornado un poco más claro, o al menos eso le había parecido a Skipper.

– Rayos! – respondió Tux, bastante molesto – Luka se encuentra a salvo? – preguntó cómo si Louka conociera la respuesta, Skipper estaba a punto de hablar pero el chico respondió – si, encontró la carga, se ubica al fondo del depósito, aunque los sujetos están sacando parte de las cosas con gran rapidez, no tardaran mucho en tomar lo que es nuestro – respondió tomando la misma posición anterior. Tux no espero más y comenzó a deslizarse en dirección a la bodega, Louka le siguió junto con Cabo… El capitán sabía bien que Luka se encontraba en peligro, el chico no dudaría en defender la preciada carga, debía darse prisa…

* * *

Luka se encontraba sentado sobre la caja que tenía dibujado aun costado una etiqueta con el dibujo de un pingüino y las palabras "aeropingüinos", las cuales indicaban que era la carga esperado por su capitán… observaba su aleta extendida, recordando el momento en que su hermano le había ganado en el juego. Dio un suspiro cansino y vio la caja debajo de él, la curiosidad era grande, si podía abrir un pequeño agujero y asomarse a través de ella, podría saber que era lo que se ocultaba dentro del laboratorio. Pero unos ruidos provocaron que sus pensamientos se perdieran, bajo del paquete y se asomo a través de las demás cajas que llenaban el depósito, viendo con horror, como uno de los hombres que sacaban la carga era golpeado en su cabeza por otro humano...

Otros dos sujetos, con sus rostros tapados, entraron haciéndole lo mismo al compañero del sujeto que yacía inconsciente en el suelo… Luka decidió no moverse de lugar, lo mejor era mantener vigilancia a esos extraños, quienes comenzaron a sacar algunas cajas de la bodega, volteo a ver el paquete de ellos y tragó pesado… no dejaría que se lo llevaban, era un soldado y como tal debía cumplir su misión, cualquiera que fuera el costo…

* * *

Tux al fin había llegado a la bodega… se detuvo a escasos metros, para observar como tres sujetos se llevaban la carga del buque, ese detalle no lo había previsto, aunque eran simples ladrones, debían tener cuidado y recuperar la carga y al soldado lo más pronto posible… con la vista trató de encontrar a Luka, que no se encontraba a la vista de ellos – Louka, donde se encuentra tu hermano? – Preguntó volteando a ver al chico que se encontraba parado junto a Cabo – ahh, se encuentra al fondo de la bodega, a la izquierda… sobre la carga – Tux sonrió al escuchar eso, el chico se encontraba sano y salvo…

– Muy bien soldado, es momento que me muestres de lo que estas hecho – le dijo a Skipper, quien saludo a su líder… se encontraba entusiasmado, esos sujetos no serían problema, de un solo golpe los dejaría inconscientes a cada uno – serás el cebo – dijo finalmente el capitán, mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro a su soldado… Skipper abrió los ojos grandes al escucharlo – SERÉ EL "CEBO"! Por qué voy a ser el cebo! – respondió molesto, él era un soldado calificado para cualquier misión de riesgo, no un simple y débil cabo, pero las palabras de Tux le hicieron callarse – Porque eres pequeño, débil y un cabo – y de un empujón lo lanzo en dirección a la entrada – No me falles muchacho, de ti depende el éxito de esta misión – le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo visible y se volvía a ocultar…

Skipper no puedo emitir ninguna queja, puesto que había captado la atención de los sujetos – Hey, qué tenemos aquí? Mira, un pingüino… acaso no viven en la Antártida? – Dijo uno mientras colocaba el paquete de vuelta al suelo, comenzando a caminar en dirección de Skipper, quien se había levantado sin dejar de ver a sus contrincantes… – seguramente se salió de su contenedor – dijo otro acercándose igual que su compañero… Tux le dijo que serviría de cebo, pero no le prohibió en ningún momento golpearlos – cuánto dinero crees que nos den por él? – dijo el tercero, Skipper sonrió al verlos más cerca y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, para alejarlos del lugar donde se encontraba el más joven, que se encontraba asomado observando todo lo que acontecía en dicho lugar…

En cuanto los tuvo cerca, le trato de propinar una llave con la finalidad de dejarlos inconscientes, pero en un instante cayeron en dicho estado, mientras que Tux sacudía de sus aletas el polvo, y Luka y Louka empujaban el paquete fuera de su lugar – muy bien hecho soldado… aunque por tu pose podría jurar que estabas listo para atacarlos… seguro que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado? – le dijo Tux muy cerca de su oído, provocando que Skipper saltara de su lugar, el capitán sonrió ante la reacción del chico – muy bien hecho Cabo, ahora ayúdame a cargar el paquete y salgamos de aquí… ustedes dos, irán detrás de nosotros, no sabemos cuántos humanos como estos hay en el barco.

Tux y Skipper cargaban el paquete, mientras caminaban a gran velocidad para salir de ese lugar… para suerte de ellos, no había ningún humano en el camino, al menos hasta que salieron del buque… en cuanto llegaron al puerto, un par de sirenas de policías se hicieron sonar por los alrededores… Tux entrecerró el ojo, no podía arriesgarse a quedarse, los atraparían cerca de la carga y entregarían al zoológico, trayendo como consecuencia que aumentaran la seguridad, pero tampoco podía dejar abandonada la carga que les envió "K", no después de tanto trabajo.

– Tenemos que irnos – ordenó Skipper, Tux volteo a verlo sorprendido, captando la mirada de decisión y liderazgo que contenían los ojos de su soldado, movió la cabeza afirmativamente lanzando su orden – Louka y Luka, busquen a Butch y salgan inmediatamente de aquí, nosotros los alcanzaremos más tarde.

Pero, un pequeño auto que se utiliza para mover la carga, se detuvo frente a ellos – les doy un aventón? – Preguntó Butch, mientras bajaba del mismo para ayudar a subir la carga – muy bien hecho! Ahora, todos arriba – Ordenó mientras se colocaba en el volante y Luka se colocaba en el acelerador, marchándose a gran velocidad.

* * *

Un taxi se detuvó frente a Central Park, un hombre baja del mismo y abre su cajuela, sacando una caja de regular tamaño y llevándola hasta la entrada del Zoológico de Central Park, la mirada que muestra el hombre es como si viera a la nada, sus movimientos son automáticos, demostrando que no tiene mente propia… – Gracias amigo… ahora te dirigirás a tu automóvil y… – dijo una voz, perteneciente al capitán Tux, quien colocaba algunos dólares en la bolsa delantera de la camisa del sujeto – en cuanto lo enciendas no recordaras nada lo que sucedió – ordenó mientras movía las aletas, como alguna vez Skipper lo había hecho, tratando de hipnotizar al receptor… El sujeto movió afirmativamente la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado a la entrada del Zoológico…

El capitán se quedó observando cómo se alejaba el sujeto, mientras se acercaban sus soldados a él… dirigió su mirada a la caja y sonrió, al parecer esa había sido una misión fácil – Mis niños… declaró esta misión todo un éxito – y a continuación chocaron palmas…

– Me gusto la posición de combate que realizaste ante esos sujetos, aunque se me hace muy conocida – dijo el capitán a Cabo, mientras colocaba su aleta bajo su mentón – podría ser que… olvídalo Cabo… muy bien hecho, a la próxima te dejare algo de acción, creo que si estás listo para eso – una sonrisa se hizo presente en el pico de Skipper, aunque no estaba satisfecho con el lugar que le había asignado Tux, trataría de no defraudarlo, tal vez podría conseguir respuestas de lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

– Mis niños… mañana iremos por unos polos al parque – los chicos gritaron jubilosos ante la noticia dada por su Capitán… eso significaba que no habrían misiones para el siguiente día…

**Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza de la actualización… Gomen. **

**Otra disculpa para los admiradores de Skipper, se que les causara una gran molestia el hecho de ponerlo como cebo en la misión y no dejarlo realizar alguna de sus llaves, pero es necesario para la historia (*saca una sombrilla para recibir los jitomatazos*)**

**En http:/ leyva1130. deviantart. com/ podrán encontrar dibujos de los personajes de este fic… también algunos adelantos o algunas claves que no he dado a conocer sobre la historia. **

**Próximamente serán publicados, en ese mismo link, algunos comic derivados de la misma historia.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención y por darse una vuelta por aquí… ahora unos agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Hayame Hatake-Umino (*ABRAZO DE OSO PARA ELLA*)**

**jcmc-123**

**LN**

**cleas tnebm fan 3 (cleas)**

**dolphin2**

**kytsu**

**DarkDragonfly**

**Por darle seguimiento a mi fic (*reverencia estilo japonesa*) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE APOYO y gracias a todos aquellos que lo leen.**


	11. LOS OJOS DE UN AMIGO

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización del capítulo, sé que tengo MUY abandonados todos mis fic's, pero he tenido un bloqueo de inspiración, mucho trabajo y tarea XD.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo ;D**

**Los ojos de un amigo**

Estaba cansado por las frecuentes preguntas sobre su parche… Si en esta mañana, otro de sus compañeros le preguntaba sobre el mismo, juraba por su antiguo capitán que lo golpearía tan fuerte que el sujeto desearía regresar al cascarón del que nació, salió de su habitación y dando un portazo caminó rápidamente, con una mirada de fastidio en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros que se encontraban a su alrededor.

A diferencia de los demás soldados, él debía esforzarse el doble si quería salir de ese lugar y continuar con la búsqueda de respuestas, que había iniciado antes del llamado, sobre lo sucedido en esas misiones anteriores, no tenía tiempo de socializar con el resto y, mucho menos, de responder las preguntas absurdas sobre lo que se ponía encima… estaba seguro que si él hubiese dejado descubierta la herida, las preguntas serían igual de impertinentes a las que ya estaba acostumbrado… inclusive podía escucharlas en ese momento "_qué le paso a tu ojo?_" mientras ponían cara de horrorizados al ver la herida descubierta, "_porqué no acudes al médico? tal vez el pueda restaurarlo_", ellos jamás comprenderían como se sentía al respecto, nadie podía comprenderlo…

Al fin llego al campo de entrenamiento al que fue asignado, eran pocos los pingüinos que se encontraban en el lugar, debido a que era una hora muy temprana, gracias a su antiguo capitán tenía la costumbre de levantarse antes que los demás… se formó junto a sus demás compañeros, quienes le dejaron espacio al verlo llegar, recordaban muy bien el día en que lo molestaron por parecer "lindo y gordito", asegurándole que esa característica personal no le serviría en el campo de batalla, pero después de ser golpeados por tan "tierno" pingüino, decidieron cambiar de opinión y no volver a molestarlo, porque la apariencia física de él no era nada comparado con lo que era en su interior…

Vio de reojo la reacción de sus compañeros y sonrió para sí mismo, esos inútiles jamás se volverían a meter con él… esperó la llegada del Teniente que los entrenaba, manteniendo su ojo sano cerrado con las aletas cruzadas en su pecho, en su espalda podía escuchar algunos murmullos sobre su actitud tan agresiva y altanera, así como el hecho de que no soportaba una simple broma, pero a él no le importaba su opinión, entre menos se metieran en su camino, más pronto saldría de la base.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz juvenil y alegre que llamo su atención con una pregunta – Hola, cómo te llamas amigo? – Abrió su ojo y sin dirigir su vista hacia el origen de la voz, contestó – no soy tu amigo… y qué te importa mi nombre, desaparece – para volver a cerrar su ojo, no podía creer que apenas comenzaba el día y ya lo estaban bombardeando con preguntas impertinentes y tontas, al menos no le había preguntado por su parche, tal vez por qué se encontraba el sujeto a sus espaldas – Vamos amigo, dime cómo te llamas? – insistió la alegre voz, un momento de silencio reino entre ambos, mientras aumentaban los murmullos del resto de los pingüinos que los rodeaban…

"_Ese tipo no tiene idea con quien está tratando_", "_pobre, no sabe en qué lío se ha metido_", "_jajajajaja, ya quiero ver su cara cuando lo golpee_", "_mira… el raro está hablando con el extraño, jajajajajaja_" esos y muchos más comentarios se dejaron oír al ver la escena de ambos pingüinos tan peculiares… Tux contestó solo con un gruñido, esperando que el sujeto se alejara al ver su antipatía hacía él, pero fue inútil – vaya… – esta vez la voz sonaba sorprendida – qué le sucedió a tu ojo… debió ser algo muy horrible para utilizar un parche que lo cubre, querido amigo – eso fue todo, su paciencia había llegado al límite y no es que tuviera mucha de ella, soltó sus aletas e hizo un puño con la derecha, dirigió una mirada de furia y enojo en contra del pingüino ocurrente y con el puño en alto y a gran velocidad se dirigió a él para golpearlo, pero en el acto y a pocos centímetros del rostro del chico, se detuvo…

No porque fuera algún pingüino de mando superior, tampoco porque algún compañero se tomará la molestia de detenerlo para evitar alguna pelea, ni mucho menos por que llegara el Teniente… fue por ver el rostro del chico… A simple vista, podía decir que era de su edad, se trataba de un pingüino de su misma estatura, bastante delgado, con un flequillo hecho con las plumas de su frente, pero lo más llamativo y el verdadero motivo del por qué no lo había golpeado, fueron sus ojos tan inusuales… el izquierdo mostraba un color violáceo, que no era muy común entre los pingüinos, mientras que su ojo derecho era de color gris, pero no porque fuera su color natural, sino por la falta de vida en este… y a pesar de ello, su mirada irradiaba una felicidad, la cual ahora era desconocida para él…

– Me vas a decir a tu nombre, amigo? – volvió a preguntar el pingüino sin darle importancia la poca distancia que había quedado el puño de su rostro, Tux parpadeo un poco antes de tratar de contestar, retiró su puño y bajo el brazo, viendo con detenimiento los ojos del chico – me llamo Tux… a quién le interesa? – contestó con voz molesta, pero sin quitar su mirada sobre él. Por su parte, el resto de sus compañeros se había sorprendido por la reacción de Tux al ver al chico nuevo, ellos de verdad esperaban que le diera una golpiza como la que alguna vez ellos recibieron, pero en cambio recibía una respuesta a su primera pregunta… ahora lo interesante sería ver si respondía al segundo cuestionamiento, el cual provocaba que el pingüino estallara de una manera no muy agradable.

– Hoy me llamó Alfred, amigo – respondió alegremente el pingüino estirando una aleta para saludar a Tux, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de él. Tux observó la aleta en el aire, esperando a ser tomada, pero en cambio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de tan singular personaje – déjame en paz – fue su simple respuesta, dejando parado al pingüino con su aleta extendida. Alfred parpadeó al ver alejarse a su nuevo amigo, sí ahora era su amigo, lo había decidido en el momento en que lo vio desde la distancia, parado solo en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

– Hey, espera amigo… déjame acompañarte – dijo mientras corría hacia la misma dirección que Tux había tomado, tratando de alcanzarlo. El resto de pingüinos sonreía al ver la escena, sin duda el chico nuevo llamado Alfred se llevaría el susto de su vida. Tux ignoró al chico, que se acercaba alegremente para platicar con él – soy de Escocia, y tu de dónde eres? – preguntó curioso, pero antes de que Tux pudiera contestarle de mala forma, el Teniente hizo acto de presencia.

– ATENCIÓN SOLDADOS! FIRMES! – Todos corrieron a formar una solo fila frente a su superior, incluyendo a Alfred que se colocó al final de esta. Tux caminó tranquilamente hacía fila, mientras era observado por el Teniente y por el nuevo recluta, colocándose junto a este. El Teniente suspiro al ver la actitud de su soldado, no podía poner remedio a su situación, si seguía así sería enviado a uno de los grupos más rudos de la base militar antártica, para que aprendiera disciplina, no dudaba del entusiasmo y dedicación que presentaba en cada misión que le era asignada, pero su principal problema era el trabajo en equipo… nadie era capaz de seguirle su paso y eso creaba un gran conflicto en el grupo.

– HOY REALIZAREMOS EJERCICIOS EN PAREJA! Dejare que en esta ocasión elijan a su compañero… QUE ESPERAN PARA HACERLO! – Gritó el teniente para hacer que se movieran rápidamente los chicos y no perder tiempo… todos los presentes se apresuraron a incorporarse en parejas, excepto Tux que se quedo en ese mismo lugar, junto con Alfred.

El Teniente molestó se acercó a Tux y a Alfred – Soldados, qué esperan para buscar un compañero… qué nazcan margaritas en la nieve? – dijo sarcásticamente, pero el pingüino no dio reacción alguna, seguía con su vista al frente, parado firme sobre la nieve. Tux aún no olvidaba cuando le contestó mal a su superior, este Teniente no dudo en golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar y, en consecuencia, enviarlo a la enfermería, pero no por eso le daría una respuesta positiva a su cuestionamiento sarcástico. Alfred observó a Tux y luego al Teniente, este último le dirigió una mirada severa a él pero continuó molestando a su compañero – SOLDADO… TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA – gruñó el Teniente acercando su rostro al del chico renuente a contestar.

– Lo escuche desde la primera vez, Señor – contestó con un dejo de molestia, haciendo enfurecer a su Superior, quien levantó su aleta y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al chico, quien por el golpe cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve. El resto de los soldados retrocedieron un poco al ver la escena, sabían bien que Tux se había metido en un buen lío por esa actitud suya, este Teniente no tenía tanta paciencia como el anterior y no dudaba en aplicar algún castigo físico "justificado" sobre alguno de ellos. Tux no hizo movimiento alguno de levantarse, tenía la intensión de quedarse tumbado en la nieve, detestaba los entrenamientos en equipo, sus compañeros eran unos verdaderos inútiles, incapaces de seguirle el paso, trayendo consigo que se atrasara en la misión de entrenamiento o en las misiones asignadas.

Ahora, para desgracia de él, el nuevo recluta completaba los números pares, haciéndole más difícil negarse a buscar un compañero de entrenamiento. El Teniente se encontraba parado frente al soldado, quien no hacía ningún movimiento más que el de la respiración, se agachó y lo tomó de las plumas del pecho – QUÉ ESPERA SOLDADO PARA LEVANTARSE! – gritó mientras lo dejaba caer nuevamente sobre la nieve… Tux se levantó lentamente, volviendo a tomar la posición firme que tenía antes de ser golpeado – Y QUE-ESTA-ESPERANDO-SOLDADO-PARA-BUSCAR-COMPAÑERO – dijo el Teniente arrastrando cada palabra que dirigía a Tux, el aludido soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a sus compañeros, que tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la situación que estaba viviendo, "_bola de inútiles_" pensó.

– Señor, pido permiso para hablar – habló de repente Alfred, dirigiéndose al Teniente, mientras le daba un saludo militar. El Teniente observó al nuevo recluta que se dirigía a él, y con un movimiento de la cabeza, le dio a entender que le concedía el permiso – Señor, soy el compañero de Tux, por esa razón él no se movió de lugar – dijo seguro de sus palabras. El Teniente levantó una ceja y vio fijamente al chico nuevo – Cuál es tu nombre, soldado – preguntó, el aludido respondió – Soy Alfred, Señor.

– TUX! Es cierto lo que dice este chico?… él es tu compañero? – Tux observó a Alfred que le dirigía una sonrisa, para finalmente contestar resignadamente a su superior – no me quedó más remedio – el Teniente sonrió con la respuesta dada, si el chico aceptaba a otro de sus compañeros era un buen avance – Muy bien – dijo alejándose de ellos y fijando su vista en el resto de los reclutas, que se encontraban encantados con el regaño hacía Tux. – QUE RAYOS HACEN PARADOTES OBSERVANDO! SUPONGO QUE YA CALENTARON, BOLA DE HOLGAZANES! – todos los soldados corrieron y comenzaron a realizar los ejercicios de calentamiento. Alfred sonrió a Tux y levantó su aleta en forma de saludo – Gracias… supongo – dijo mientras se sacudía la nieve de sus plumas, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la orilla de la plataforma – espero que puedas seguir mi paso.

– El ejercicio de hoy consistirá en tomar la bandera que se encuentra en la cima de ese iceberg – dijo el Teniente, señalando con su aleta un iceberg de gran tamaño, en cuya punta ondeaba una pequeña bandera de color rojo – quien logre alcanzar la bandera obtendrá una agradable sorpresa – los soldados se encontraban excitados por el premio prometido, aun cuando desconocían cual sería este, a excepción de uno de ellos que dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento hacia la bandera que hondeaba en lo alto del iceberg, trayendo consigo recuerdos que ahora parecían tan lejanos… él conocía dicho juego, lo había jugado en incontables ocasiones, pues era el favorito de su capitán…

Alfred se quedó con la aleta levantada, viendo como se alejaba su compañero de ejercicios y amigo – por supuesto amigo, no por nada me llaman "el rápido Alfred"! – Dijo hinchando el pecho con orgullo y corrió en la misma dirección de Tux, para colocarse a su lado – Podrías hacerme un gran favor… Alfred – preguntó el del parche, a lo que el otro respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza – No vuelvas a llamarme "Amigo"… – dijo con un dejo de molestia – Yo-No-Soy-Tu-Amigo – El chico parpadeó confundido, para luego sonreír. En ese instante, el Teniente dio la orden de comenzar con el ejercicio asignado, provocando que todos los reclutas salieran a gran velocidad para alcanzar el objetivo indicado, mientras Alfred sostenía de una aleta a Tux – Claro… AMIGO – contestó a la orden que le había dado a su compañero, provocando su enojo, tiro de la aleta hacía tras haciendo perder el equilibrio a Tux y escapando al mismo tiempo de su compañero enfadado.

Tux, recuperando el equilibrio perdido, vio correr al chico hacia la misma dirección que todos los demás habían tomado… nadie en toda la base había tenido contacto de esa forma con él, no desde que mostró su lado agresivo y rebelde. Se quedó parado mientras veía alejarse al pingüino, el sonido del silbato de su Superior lo hizo volver a la realidad y comenzó con la carrera, alcanzando a su compañero en poco tiempo, ya vería ese pingüino cuando terminaran con el ejercicio le daría la lección de su vida.

Los reclutas se deslizaban a gran velocidad, Tux entrecerró su ojo al ver la facilidad del ejercicio aplicado… no recordaba algún ejercicio que realmente fuera fácil, los estaban entrenando para "cualquier" circunstancia… Alfred notó la mirada seria de su compañero – Extraño, no lo crees – dijo – Tienes algún plan Tux? – preguntó Alfred con una mirada decidida a llegar hasta el final, Tux sonrió al escucharlo antes de contestarle – dime que idiota sale sin un plan – corriendo a su lado tratando de alcanzar al resto de reclutas que se habían adelantado a ellos – estas al lado de uno… – contestó Alfred divertido, cerrando su ojo derecho. Tux suspiró para controlar su furia… ese pingüino estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas.

– Algo falta en el lugar – dijo Tux, aminorando la velocidad para permitir que los reclutas atrasados se les adelantaran, Alfred imitó a su compañero tratando de entender lo que sucedía, hasta que un grito irrumpió en el campo de entrenamiento, al parecer uno de sus compañeros había caído en una trampa, consistente en una fosa oculta entre la nieve – Sabía que era demasiado fácil – dijo Tux con una sonrisa mientras trotaba – Ahhhhh… no entiendo – respondió su compañero deteniéndose por completo. Tux al escucharlo tropezó y cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve… rápidamente se incorporó, apretando los puños y tratando de contenerse, debía recordar que si golpeaba a su compañero de equipo, era seguro que lo castigarían – Si serás un ATOLONDRADO! – grito mientras Alfred se colocaba sus aletas en su nuca y reía tontamente – No te enfades amigo… mira tengo un truco para evitar las trampas… yo lo llamo "Boliche".

– Te refieres al juego con los pinos – preguntó Tux antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente… Alfred siguió a su compañero mientras respondía un rápido – Sí – y se agachaba a tomar un poco de nieve aun estando en movimiento, comenzó a formar una pequeña bola mientras esquivaban las trampas ya abiertas por sus compañeros caídos… pronto alcanzarían al resto, Tux sonreía al ver que su nuevo compañero no era del todo un inútil y era capaz de seguirle el paso, aunque tal vez un poco idiota, seguramente funcionaria el plan… una vez terminada la bola de nieve, la lanzó con fuerza al ras del suelo, levantando al mismo tiempo un poco más de nieve. Tux al verlo, recogió también un poco de nieve e imitó a su compañero.

Las bolas de nieve crecían conforme avanzaban a gran velocidad por la fuerza que las había impulsado, algunas de ellas caían pesadamente dentro las trampas ocultas en la nieve, y otras activaban una clase de trampa consistentes en picos redondos que golpeaban a algunos de sus compañeros más descuidados y dejaba inconscientes… Tux pasó de largo a sus compañeros y continuó su camino, mientras que Alfred observaba todo su alrededor – no vas a detenerte a ayudarlos… pueden estar heridos – pero Tux lo ignoró, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos "_si colocaron ese tipo de trampas en la zona plana… _" – hey Tux, vas a dejarlos allí, así nada más? – Alfred no entendía esa actitud de su compañero – Sí, no te preocupes, esas trampas carecen de punta filosa, además… no tardará en llegar un equipo médico para auxiliarlos.

– Vaya amigo… que haría sin ti – respondió Alfred, satisfecho por la respuesta recibida, Tux se limito a emitir un gruñido "_siempre llega el equipo médico_", volteó en dirección al iceberg que se encontraba próximo, no quería imaginar las trampas colocadas en él… pasaron la plataforma de entrenamiento llegando al fin a la base del iceberg, preparándose para escalarlo. Dos equipos les llevaban ventaja, pero a ninguno de los dos les preocupaba, lo que menos le interesaba a Tux conseguir el premio "sorpresa", lo importante era llegar a la punta y alcanzar la ridícula bandera; vio de reojo a Albert quien sonreía tontamente al ver hacía donde se encontraba la bandera, y supuso que pensaba igual.

– Debemos escalarlo? – Preguntó Albert viendo fijamente a Tux, quien observaba al trozo de hielo tratando de identificar los lugares donde estaban colocadas las trampas – lo obvio no es tu fuerte, cierto? – el otro pingüino volteo a verlo confundido, sin emitir alguna respuesta – Olvídalo, debemos buscar una ruta para subir y alcanzar a los otros – dijo Tux colocando una de sus patas sobre el iceberg y comenzando a trepar junto a Alfred. Ambos eran buenos escalando, Tux no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todas las veces que Skipper les había hecho subir a los arboles para llevar a cabo las misiones, tal vez no era lo mismo, el hielo era más resbaladizo, pero al menos ese entrenamiento le había servido en Antártida.

Los otros pingüinos habían avanzado más de la mitad de la roca de hielo, el del parche volteo a ver a su compañero que avanzaba a la misma velocidad que él, decidió apresurar el paso, esperando alcanzar pronto al resto de sus compañeros… Alfred subía rápidamente, tratando de mantener el paso de su compañero, se sentía feliz a su lado y estaba seguro que ya no se encontraría solo nunca más. Faltaban pocos metros para alcanzar a sus compañeros y, en consecuencia, la bandera que hondeaba en la punta del iceberg, Tux no estaba dispuesto a fallar en la misión, volteó a ver su compañero de equipo y le sonrió tratando de transmitir su idea y último movimiento… Alfred al ver su mirada, devolvió la sonrisa y movió afirmativamente la cabeza antes de hablar – hagámoslo, amigo –, avanzando con mayor velocidad, se adelanto a Tux y volteo hacia abajo – será mejor que no me falles – dijo con una sonrisa en el pico antes de soltarse del iceberg y dejarse caer.

El Teniente observaba a través de unos binoculares los movimientos de sus soldados, no le sorprendía el avance que había logrado el equipo de Tux, era de esperarse que ese muchacho tratara de alcanzar el objetivo señalado en la misión, sería el mejor elemento de toda Antártida si no fuera por su actitud tan agresiva contra sus compañeros. Dentro de poco, ambos alcanzarían a sus compañeros, faltaban pocos metros para que cualquiera de los dos equipos alcanzara la bandera, pero entonces, algo sucedió, el nuevo resbalaba del iceberg y caía rápidamente en dirección al suelo – LLAMEN A LO MÉDICOS! – gritó el Teniente esperando que el chico sobreviviese a la caída…

Tux sonrió al ver a Alfred caer, siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria que llevaba éste, aferro con fuerza su aleta izquierda a la roca de hielo y con la derecha atrapo la de su compañero… los espectadores suspiraron de tranquilidad al ver que Tux había atrapado al chico, el Teniente calmo su tensión nerviosa y los cuerpos médicos detuvieron su andar, sin esperar ninguno de ellos lo que a continuación acontecería… Tux sonrió a su compañero mientras lo sostenía – estás listo? – Preguntó con una mirada seria, como si tratara de transmitir en ella todos los riesgos de tan peligrosa maniobra, que fue correspondida por una sonrisa de parte del otro pingüino – hagámoslo – contestó Alfred cerrando los ojos… Tux tomó impulso y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Alfred en dirección al pico de la roca, el chico abrió los ojos, a pesar de la fuerza con la que fue lanzando, observando la incrédula mirada de sus dos compañeros que iban a la cabeza…

El Teniente y el cuerpo de médicos apresuraron el paso al ver la maniobra intentada por ambos chicos, imaginándose los catastróficos resultados – maldición, ahora matara a su compañero! – dijo el Teniente deslizándose, ahora se daba cuenta que un compañero para Tux no había sido una gran idea. Alfred alcanzó la bandera tomándola con una aleta y cayendo nuevamente… Tux al lanzar a su compañero, comenzó a deslizarse en picada sin perder la roca de hielo entre sus aletas, escucho el grito de Alfred de victoria y sonrió, ahora tenían asegurada la victoria del ejercicio, sin detenerse busco con la mirada la ruta que llevaba su compañero, quien lo alcanzó en poco tiempo… Alfred al ver a su amigo estiró ambas aletas, sin soltar la bandera, Tux al verlo se lanzó en dirección a él y tomo sus patas con, siendo imitado por Alfred, logrando hacer un aro – faltan 6 metros para el impacto – aseguró Tux – lo sé – respondió Alfred…

Finalmente, hicieron contacto contra la nieve, soltando un quejido y rodando como si fueran una llanta en bajada, chocando contra el Teniente que se deslizaba en su dirección… ambos chicos quedaron tumbados sobre la nieve sin emitir algún sonido o movimiento, el Teniente se levantó sobando su cabeza, vio a ambos pingüinos y llamó a los médicos quienes se acercaron a Alfred que sostenía la bandera fuertemente en su aleta izquierda mientras el Teniente se acercaba a Tux. Alfred al sentir movimiento cerca abrió los ojos lentamente – mamita? – Preguntó al ver la cara del pingüino hembra que lo atendía, al darse cuenta se levantó de golpe y vio la bandera en su aleta – TUX TENGO LA BANDERA! – gritó haciéndola ondear en el aire, a lo que el otro respondió levantándose a gran velocidad y colocándose frente al Teniente – MISIÓN CUMPLIDA, SEÑOR! – dijo con un saludo militar, dejando sorprendido a su superior.

Después de eso, Tux sería acompañado por Alfred en casi todas sus misiones…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tux leía entretenido los informes enviados por el área de misiones de alto riesgo de Antártica, con ubicación en Escocia, trayendo consigo recuerdos, que no sabía si determinarlos como malos o buenos… al parecer la maniobra que alguna vez utilizaron en su juventud para cumplimentar el ejercicio la había vuelto a utilizar, pero con novatos, sin lograr los mismo resultados – IDIOTA – dijo al leer las consecuencias de tan delicado movimiento y pasando la hoja del informe… al final de la carpeta se encontraba una carta, misma que abrió con mayor interés…


	12. El misterio del ojo en la carta

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**Después de tanto tiempo, al fin una actualización, aunque es un capitulo cortito. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**El misterio del ojo en la carta.**

Se encontraba recargado en su asiento, meciéndose suavemente tratando de pensar en sus opciones… movió su aleta derecha levantando un poco la carta que recién había leído y que venía anexada en los informes de Escocia, al parecer Alfred había descubierto algunas bases abandonadas desde hacía años, pero que podían servir para encontrar algunas pistas al respecto… ahora sólo quedaba darle aviso a K y a Rico para que realizaran lo concerniente a tan importante información.

Releyó la carta fijando su vista en el dibujo que estaba al final de la hoja, sin duda algo catastrófico venía en dirección de la sede y estaba dispuesto a tomar el reto… suspiro cansinamente antes de ver el calendario, calculando la fecha de llegada de tan peculiar persona, se levantó y sacando un encendedor, le prendió fuego a la segunda hoja que componía la carta, misma que dejo caer dentro de la papelera metálica, incinerando todo su contenido.

Tomo una hoja de papel y realizo el dibujo de un ojo en ella, tomó el folder rojo con la inscripción "CLASIFICADO" y metió en él tanto la primera hoja de la carta como el dibujo que había realizado – un paso más – murmuró antes de sonreír ligeramente al ver la disposición de Alfred de ayudarlo en su misión personal y dedicar un poco de su tiempo en la investigación que realizaba desde hacía varios años, a pesar de otorgarle tan escaza información al respecto y lo apretada de su agenda por las misiones asignadas constantemente. Por años se había preguntado si su "amigo" se hacia el tonto o realmente lo era, sin lograr darle una respuesta al cuestionamiento, pero de lo que siempre estuvo seguro era del apoyo incondicional que le daba a cualquiera de sus locuras.

El fuego de la papelera se había extinguido, mostrando cenizas que aún mostraban una ligera coloración rojiza del fuego que se trataba de mantener. Sonrió de lado, dejando ver el brillo de aquellos puntos rojos en su ojo… rápidamente se levantó y salió de su oficina, dirigiéndose a uno de los túneles que daban al laboratorio de K. Abrió la puerta y entro sin ningún cuidado a la oscura habitación, sin molestarse en encender la luz, paso de largo sin ver los objetos que se encontraban tirados en suelo o los objetos sobre las mesas, mismos que dieron un tenue brillo ante la poca luz que entro junto con el General. Se dirigió a una de las paredes del fondo del laboratorio y con un fuerte puñetazo, abrió una pequeña escotilla que mostro varios botones llenos de polvo, introdujo una clave y un suave rayo verdoso se encendió, cuidadosamente se levantó el parche, abriendo su ojo izquierdo, permitiendo el paso del rayo a través de él – "_Bienvenido Mr. Tux_" – resonó la voz de K en todo el laboratorio, abriéndose un túnel por debajo de los pies del general y cayendo tranquilamente a través de él…

Una escotilla se abrió en el techo de la habitación final, dejándole paso libre a la caída del General, que aterrizo de pie… La habitación era bastante amplia, el polvo y las telarañas estaban presentes en cada rincón de la misma, varias cajas vacías con la leyenda de "AEROPINGÜINOS" se encontraban apiladas en todas partes, algunas de ellas mostraban que tenían objetos dentro de sí, otras tantas se encontraban aplastadas y vacías… Tux caminó lentamente y arrojó los documentos sobre una mesa de madera, antes de encender las luces y sacar varias carpetas de los archivos que se encontraban frente a él, sin duda esa sería una tarde muy entretenida… Habían pasado algunas horas desde su llegada a ese lugar, el reloj mostraba que eran las 20:00 horas – los chicos se preguntaran en dónde me encuentro – dijo finalmente cerrando la carpeta y tomando la decisión de asignarles próximamente misiones dentro del zoológico para leer a gusto todos aquellos documentos.

Apagó las luces y salió de la habitación, echándole un último vistazo al fondo de la habitación, trayendo consigo una amplia sonrisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ALMERIA, ESPAÑA…

Una gran humareda nacía en medio del bosque, el fuego había avanzado rápidamente a través de los árboles, alertando a los animales que habitaban el mismo y a los seres humanos, que se dirigían prestos en sus camiones de bomberos con las sirenas encendidas a aplacar el fuego que amenazaba eliminar todo a su paso.

Desde arriba de una roca, alejado del lugar, un pingüino imitaba el sonido de las sirenas, divirtiéndose con lo ocurrido… se dejo caer en el suelo observando cómo los seres humanos se esforzaban por destruir la hermosa pieza de arte de destrucción y caos que había provocado, mismo que trajo consigo una nueva explosión asustando a todos los que rodeaban el lugar. Rió ante lo que veían sus ojos, se levantó y sacudiendo sus plumas recogió la pieza mecánica que había obtenido en tan divertida y desbastadora misión realizada… sacó una hoja de papel que había sido partida en dos y palomeo a un lado el nombre de la pieza, que mostraba un garabato de cómo debía ser físicamente.

Arrojó la pieza sin cuidado dentro de una bolsa y cerrándola, la coloco sobre su aleta para comenzar con su camino… vio la altura en la que se encontraba y sin ningún cuidado se dejo caer en el abismo – YAJUUUUUUUUU! – gritó cayendo en el vació… rápidamente se sostuvo de una rama, trayendo en consecuencia su lanzamiento entre los árboles hasta que cayó sobre el camino por el cual habían pasado anteriormente los humanos. Los rayos del sol provocaron que la punta metálica de su pico brillara, junto con el mecanismo que parpadeaba y colgaba del collar de su cuello – jejejeje – rio con tono grave, comenzando a caminar al siguiente poblado, para utilizar el sistema de mensajería y enviar al menos las tres piezas que había obtenido.

Al final de cuentas, no había sido tan mala la idea de dividirse el trabajo, estaba seguro que K realizaba envíos periódicos de las piezas o información que encontraba en las bases o entre la población animal, además podía actuar libremente sin que nada o nadie lo limitara en su actuar… no le preocupaban las consecuencias de sus actos, Tux le había dado paso libre de hacer todo aquello que considerará necesario para el cumplimiento de su misión, siempre y cuando no lastimará a inocentes. Ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse, hubo muchos afectados en el incendio, pero no importaba, los humanos se encargaban de arreglar aquello… y ya hablaría con Tux al respecto.

**En http:/ leyva1130. deviantart. com/ podrán encontrar dibujos de los personajes de este fic… también algunos adelantos o algunas claves que no he dado a conocer sobre la historia.**


	13. SIN NADIE A LA VISTA

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**SIN NADIE A LA VISTA…**

Había pasado algunas semanas desde su llegada al zoológico y en todo ese tiempo Tux se había negado a que los acompañase a alguna misión dentro del zoológico, dejándole salir únicamente a las afueras del mismo o en las misiones que debían realizar dentro de la ciudad, siempre y cuando fuese acompañado por los gemelos… Los paseos por el zoológico y por el parque que había realizado, sólo habían motivado al surgimiento de nuevas dudas que, lejos de ser esclarecidas, crecían día con día al notar los diversos misterios que giraban en torno al nuevo equipo militar y a los habitantes del zoológico.

En todo ese tiempo, los chicos no comentaban gran cosa de los habitantes de los habitad o de los cuidadores, a excepción de Peter, un adolecente que utilizaba el uniforme del zoológico de manera descuidada, manteniendo su pelo largo atado con una liga y que se dedicaba a escuchar música por unos auriculares, encargándose de llevarles el alimento todas las mañanas o de repartir los botes de alimento a los visitantes para que los alimentasen después del acto que realizaban, pero que los ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo…

Soltó un suspiro de frustración al darse cuenta de la razón que había tenido Tux al asegurarle que no verían la diferencia entre uno y otro pingüino… Las risas de los gemelos se escucharon haciéndolo voltear – Qué les parece gracioso niños? – preguntó con un dejo de molestia, los chicos estallaron a carcajadas al verlo – TÚ! – gritaron dejándose caer sobre la placa de concreto… Skipper suspiro derrotado retirando el parche que le había dado Tux temporalmente para que lo sustituyera durante el acto que realizaban cada mañana, no podía creer que la "misión de gran importancia" que le asignó consistía justamente en el acto de "lindos y gorditos", mismo que realizaba por primera vez desde su llegada.

– Será mejor que te pongas el parche, antes de que lleguen los visitantes – ordenó Butch caminando en dirección al plato de comida con algunos peces – vuelvo en un minuto – perdiéndose a través de él… los gemelos corrieron en dirección a Skipper con una gran sonrisa – te vez gracioso con el parche – dijeron al unísono provocando una sonrisa al mayor, con todo el tiempo transcurrido se había acostumbrado a la manera de hablar de tan curiosos pingüinos, pero su sonrisa fue borrada con el siguiente comentario de ambos – eres como una versión en miniatura de Tux jajajajajaaja – Una mirada de molestia se hizo presente en el rostro de Skipper, colocándose el parche en su ojo derecho en el instante en que las puertas del zoológico fueron abiertas, dejando el paso libre a cientos de personas que acudían a este con la finalidad de pasar un buen rato.

Butch salió de la sede, observando a las personas que se reunían para observarlos – muy bien muchachos, OPERACIÓN "LINDOS Y GORDITOS", AHORA! – ordenó haciendo que todos tomaron sus posiciones, a excepción de Skipper a quien no le habían indicado cual sería, así que decidió improvisar un poco… recordando los movimientos que realizaba con su equipo, comenzó a moverse lo más tierno posible, atrayendo alguno – ahhhh! – de los humanos que los observaban, hasta que un niño observó extrañado al pingüino – acaso ese pingüino no tenía el parche en el ojo izquierdo – dijo inocentemente.

Butch al escucharlo volteo a ver a Cabo, palmeándose el rostro al ver la posición del parche – ese idiota – dijo deslizándose en su dirección… los gemelos también notaron dicho detalles, decidiendo acabar con todo aquello, antes de que Peter también notara la diferencia, comenzando a realizar el movimiento de la cola, técnica ancestral que siempre traía consigo mucho pescado y que su capitán les había enseñado a realizar de manera precisa y tierna.

Cabo volteo a ver al pequeño niño, colocando sus aletas en la cintura – oye, a qué te refieres con… – fue en ese instante que notó su error al colocarse el parche en el ojo equivocado, pero antes de que corrigiese el mismo, fue empujado al agua por Butch que cayó junto a él… Ambos pingüinos intercambiaron una mirada de molestia, mientras Cabo colocaba en su ojo izquierdo el parche, para salir de la superficie y veían caer una lluvia pescados en toda la placa de cemento.

– Novato, tienes suerte que los gemelos puedan encargarse solos del acto – dijo saliendo del agua… Cabo le dio una mirada de reproche, con un ligero rubor en su pico, cómo había descuidado ese detalle?

Tux observaba todo a través del periscopio, había decidido tomarse el día utilizando a Cabo como su remplazo en el acto que realizaban cada mañana, para avanzar un poco en sus informes. Rió un poco ante el error que había tenido su nuevo subordinado, anotando en una pequeña libreta el mismo, más tarde hablaría con él sobre el cuidado que debía dar a las misiones por muy pequeñas que fuesen…

Soltó un suspiro al recordar las constantes quejas de Cabo sobre dejarlo en la base con la prohibición de salir solo, no creía pertinente que el resto de habitantes supiesen sobre la existencia de otro pingüino en la base, desde aquel pacto realizado entre todos, había mantenido al límite la revelación de secretos hacía el resto, aunque él estuviese al tanto de todo lo que ocurría. Lo mejor sería mantener al margen la presencia de Cabo dentro del zoológico, tal vez si lo asignaba como su ayudante con los expedientes, lograría eliminar esa idea de su cabeza, aunque siempre tenía el temido plan B.

**Ese mismo día, pero en otro lugar:**

Un misterioso ser se abría paso entre la maleza existente de la zona, había sido enviado con indicaciones bastante claras sobre investigar sobre una supuesta invasión a una de sus bases que había sido abandonada años atrás, cuyo suceso acontecido marco para siempre sus vidas… sus constantes quejas se dejaban escuchar en forma de murmullos junto al sonido que hacían las puntas de sus patas al pasar por las rocas y el suelo

Al fin llego a su destino, ocultándose entre los arbustos para verificar que no existiese la presencia de algún enemigo, según los informes que habían enviado los sensores de seguridad un individuo había entrado a la base, sin embargo antes de su llegada se presentó una onda magnética que activo a una de las cámaras de seguridad que se encontraba en desuso, así como los sensores desactivados por el paso del tiempo.

Sus superiores supusieron que se trataba de algún experimento de sus propios compañeros pero no era así, quedando constatado con aquella solicitud de investigación hecha a su sede, por tratarse de la más cercana a la zona invadida… al notar que era el único ser viviente en el lugar, se dirigió a paso seguro en dirección a la entrada de la sede, misma que encontró abierta… entrecerró sus ojos tratando de ver las bisagras para determinar cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que había sido utilizado, sonriendo que efectivamente no fue utilizada desde la salida de aquel individuo de color oscuro y de estatura baja, apenas captado por la cámara de seguridad activada.

Recorrió cuidadosamente los alrededores de la entrada en busca de alguna huella, sin lograr su cometido, soltó una pequeña maldición al darse cuenta que efectivamente tenía algunas semanas la invasión, tiempo suficiente para que se borraran las huellas de aquella visita, sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de la razón que tenía en sus palabras de queja emitidas constantemente "todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo".

Bajo por el túnel, sin utilizar los escalones, cayendo sobre sus patas de manera pesada… sin emitir algún quejido ni nada parecido, caminó observando detalladamente el lugar… por la hora era norma que se encontrara oscuro, pero no deseando alterar alguna pista que pudiese encontrar, encendió una linterna de mano que guardaba en la pequeña maleta de viaje que hizo con todo lo necesario. Nada más polvo y telarañas presentaba el lugar, realizó un sonido caminando suavemente a la velocidad más lenta que podía.

Movió su ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de captar algo más que lo que evidente, pero todo era inútil, el lugar seguía en el estado que había mantenido en todos esos años – ese bueno para nada de Francis – dijo caminando un poco en dirección de una maquina peligrosamente sostenida por un pequeño trozo de metal – nada ha cambiado, todo sigue en su lugar – movió un poco sus antenas entrecerrando sus ojos, tratando de entender porque la alarma había sonado de aquella forma en su base.

Se dirigió a la cámara de seguridad que emitió la imagen, descubriendo que se encontraba apagada, al parecer la energía lanzada por la onda magnética se había terminado, acabando con la poca vida que le quedaba a aquel aparato… no se molestó en llevársela consigo, lo que había emitido había sido suficiente y no creía que hubiera tomado alguna otra escena de vital importancia, al final de cuentas se trataba de silueta.

Caminó un poco más por el lugar, decidido a marcharse y entregar su reporte, hasta que distinguió una mancha en el suelo… lentamente se acercó tratando de distinguir de qué líquido se trataba. Observó atentamente la mancha oscura en el suelo, a pesar de tener una fina capa de polvo encima era evidente que era "fresca", puesto que el resto de residuos habían sido cubiertos desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo… de su pequeña bolsa, saco una espátula y con sumo cuidado corto la superficie de suelo, especialmente despegando aquella sustancia – parecer ser sangre seca – dijo a sí mismo, tomando con su torpe miembro que utilizaba como si fuera una "mano" aquel trozo y lo introducía en una maquina que comenzó a realizar su análisis.

Realizó un sonido con su boca, al descubrir que el escaneador no identificaba a dicho sujeto, al parecer quien había accesado a la base abandonada no era ninguno de los contenidos en la base de datos que tenían, y eso era preocupante… mientras apretaba algunos botones del escáner, pensaba en las distintas probabilidades entre las cuales resaltaba que fuese una visita ocasional. Pero no le dejaba de molestar el hecho de aquella onda magnética que había activado momentáneamente los dispositivos de seguridad y sabrá que otros aparatos.

El escáner, con un sonido agudo, comenzó arrojar algunos datos referentes a la especie y la edad aproximada del individuo, provocando una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de aquel ser al ver el resultado final… tomo un woki toki comunicándose a con el resto de sus compañeros, con una emoción extraña.

– Informen a nuestro Señor que la sangre pertenece a un pingüino – dijo a través del intercomunicador, sonriendo complacido ante tan grandioso descubrimiento… estaba seguro que después de tanto tiempo, aquel pingüino había realizado un movimiento en aquella zona abandonada por ambos bandos, seguramente para buscar pista, aunque seguía la duda de aquel extraño fenómeno…

Sin duda alguna, su amo se pondría muy contento ante la noticia, tal vez podrían realizar una visita a la base de Central Park.

**En http:/ leyva1130. deviantart. com/ podrán encontrar dibujos de los personajes de este fic… también algunos adelantos o algunas claves que no he dado a conocer sobre la historia.**


	14. UNA INOCENTE BROMITA EN UN DIA NORMAL

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**Después de tanto tiempo, al fin una actualización, aunque es un capitulo cortito. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Una inocente bromita en un día "normal"**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la llegada del nuevo, algunas de las actividades fueron reorganizadas para darle cavidad a la nueva presencia que vivía en la sede y que, excepcionalmente, salía de la misma… limitándose a recorrer los túneles que le eran permitido caminar y pasear en la plancha de concreto sin poder interactuar con algún otro habitante del zoológico, ya fuese por esta acompañado de alguno de los chicos o porque, cada vez que se alejaba un poco del habitad, Tux o Butch aparecía a sus espaldas regresándolo a la base con alguna excusa absurda…

Era un día tranquilo en la sede, terminados los ejercicios matutinos Tux dio la orden que realizaran pequeñas misiones y algunas sus actividades que no necesitaban supervisión personal, y se retiró a su oficina para terminar de leer los informes que había dejado pendientes el día anterior ante la falta de tiempo...

La cantidad de informes recibidos esa semana habían sobrepasado al número de la semana anterior, sino fuera por el interés personal existente en ellos, los tiraría en el bote de basura sin dudar... la mayor parte de dichos informes contenían información, que él consideraba, irrelevante; sin embargo, no podía escapar de sus obligaciones.

Entro a la sede y antes de ir en dirección a su oficina, paso a la cocina para servirse un poco de café bien cargado, con una rebanada de pez en el interior de la taza. Se acercó a la alacena y saco de ella una taza blanca con letras negras cuya leyenda decía "Capitán N° 1", tomó la cafetera y sirvió el café que humeaba al caer.

El olor de la bebida inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sentir relajado, cerro su ojo recordando aquellas mañanas de su juventud cuando le servía el café a Skipper. Sin poderlo evitar, compuso una mirada triste ante tal recuerdo, realmente echaba de menos a Skipper… soltó un suspiro y tomo el túnel que llegaba a su oficina.

Por su parte, los gemelos habían seguido de cerca a su líder manteniendo una ligera charla con Cabo, sobre la mejor forma de contraatacar a un enemigo y dejarlo temporalmente fuera de combate para tomar ventaja, pero no lograron evitar ver la mirada acongojada de Tux. Esa mirada se había hecho presente por los últimos meses en el rostro de su líder, no podían soportar verlo tan triste y se preguntaron que podría estarla provocando.

Tux levantó su vista, componiendo la postura y sonriéndoles le indicó a Cabo que fuese a su oficina en dos horas, puesto deseaba que le ayudara en la revisión del nuevo material enviado, trayendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte del joven soldado.

Los gemelos al ver las reacciones de Tux, se separaron de Cabo y se dirigieron a la oficina de Tux, mientras este se encontraba en la cocina terminando con su café… aprovechando su ausencia, entraron a su oficina y colocaron un cojín de broma en el sillón negro de Tux, pero antes de lograrlo ocultar se escucharon los pasos de su capitán dirigiéndose en su dirección.

Los chicos corrieron a ocultarse detrás de la puerta, que se encontraba semi-abierta para que su capitán no notase su presencia... Tux entró lentamente a su oficina y se detuvo, los chicos se comenzaron a preocupar al pensar que había notado el cojín de broma, pero no fue así, Tux dio un suspiro antes de empezar a caminar en dirección de su asiento

- Otro día de trabajo – dijo con cierto gusto, hasta que se detuvo a ver la cantidad de cajas con objetos, carpetas y hojas que le habían sido enviados desde Antártica y otras bases, frunciendo el ceño – qué se creen esos capitalistas al enviarme todo esto! – Exclamo dirigiendo una mirada de desdén al montón de carpetas colocadas en el piso frente a su escritorio y las tres carpetas sobre su escritorio, cuyo interés era mayor...

Se acercó al librero, que dejaba ver varios libros de diferente idiomas y algunas fotografías que no sólo mostraban a su equipo actual, sino una donde él se mostraba mucho más joven… ignorando las imágenes, colocó su taza de café en una de las repisas que tenía frente a él y saco un disco que colocó en un pequeño reproductor de CD, antes de dirigirse a su escritorio.

En cuanto apretó el botón de encendido, se dejó escuchar el suave sonido de un violín cuya melodía le relajaba cuando se encontraba más tenso... Se dirigió a su silla, separándola de la mesa y alistándose para descansar, situación que provocó la emoción de los gemelos que ahora se ocultaban detrás de otra pila de carpetas y libros colocados en el piso (que suerte tenían de que Tux fuera muy desordenado por la cantidad de libros, cajas y carpetas que tenía), al pensar que se sentaría, pero Tux se quedo inclinado en el aire observando su taza de café.

- Rayos! Olvide traer la taza! – Exclamó con molestia al ver su omisión, antes de suspirar nuevamente – no importa, luego me levantare por ella - Dicho esto se sentó dispuesto a continuar leyendo los informes y organizar las nuevas actividades de las misiones de esa semana.

- PR-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R – se escuchó un ruido estruendoso parecido a una flatulencia en cuanto se sentó, provocando un leve sonrojó en el capitán… inmediatamente estallaron a carcajadas los gemelos al escuchar y ver la cara de su capitán.

Tux al escuchar las risas de sus gemelos, se golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa, provocando que los mismos cesaran sus risas, mientras con su aleta izquierda golpeaba la mesa y se repetía una y otra vez – son unos angelitos! Son unos ANGELITOS! SON UNOS ANGELITOS!

Debía tranquilizarse, de lo contrario podría hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Por su parte, los gemelos se dieron cuenta muy tarde que la broma no le había causado gracia a Tux y mucho menos provocado una sonrisa en su rostro...

- Creo que no le gusto... - dijo Luka preocupado por la reacción de su líder.

- Eso parece... crees que nos castigue? - pregunto finalmente Louka, provocando una mirada de confusión en su hermano.

- Lógico... tonto... será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que nos vea - dijo quedamente mientras se arrastraba en dirección a la salida. Ambos chicos se deslizaron a toda velocidad hacia la salida, pero la puerta se cerró de repente

- Muchachos... no crean que no serán castigados por esto... - dijo un Tux con un tono de voz que demostraba su molestia con lo ocurrido… varias gotas de sudor se hicieron presentes en las frentes de los gemelos, suplicando mentalmente que el castigo que les diera Tux no fuera el que imaginaban… Una sonrisa de lado se hizo presente en el capitán y, tomándolos de las pañoletas, los arrastró a su escritorio…

Cabo caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Tux, cuando encontró a los pequeños pingüinos con sus rostros acongojados y lágrimas que recorrían sus rostros y demostraban que no la habían pasado muy bien, así que preocupado se acercó a preguntarles que sucedió.

- Niños! Qué sucedió? – preguntó acercándose a ellos. Los gemelos lo vieron y abriendo paso, siguieron su camino, bastante molestos por lo ocurrido.

- Nada que te interese – respondieron, ante la mirada sorprendida de Cabo, que observaba ambas bolsas de hielo que sostenían en sus partes posteriores... Al parecer, una nueva interrogante se había sumado a las que ya tenía, pero a diferencia del resto, no le preguntaría a Tux, no quería sabe que había ocurrido.

Asomó su rostro por la puerta, observando como Tux acomodaba algunas carpetas con una mirada bastante molesta… el capitán levantó su vista, encontrándose con esos ojos azules que le relajaron por algunos segundos.

– Adelante Cabo, siéntate – le indicó señalando una silla de madera ubicada junto a su escritorio – el trabajo es sencillo, deberás leer estas carpetas, para asegurarte que no existen inconsistencias en las misiones, te daré las de menor rango, puesto que será más fácil para ti – le dijo entregándole las carpetas y riendo en sus adentros por la expresión del chico… al menos, no haría esta actividad solo… qué equivocado estaba…

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ok, tal vez no es el mejor capítulo de todos, pero necesitaba establecer esto, mientras termino el siguiente capítulo, donde Skipper descubrirá un par de cosas:**

**1. que Tux no tiene mucha paciencia.**

**2. los castigos que aplicados por el capitán Tux no son nada bonitos.**

**3. que ocurrió para que los gemelos llevaran bolsas de hielos en sus partes posteriores OwO.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. También agradezco a quienes no dejan comentarios, pero que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más interesante y nuevos misterios aparecerán OwO.**

**En http:/ leyva1130. deviantart. com/ podrán encontrar dibujos de los personajes de este fic… también algunos adelantos o algunas claves que no he dado a conocer sobre la historia.**


	15. ESCANDALOSA OBSERVACIÓN

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

ESCANDALOSA OBSERVACIÓN

La cabeza del capitán dolía como nunca, en todo el rato en su oficina sólo había escuchado quejas sobre el papeleo que era revisado y sobre la forma incorrecta en que fueron llevadas a cabo las misiones. Levantó la vista de los documentos, observando como su "nuevo ayudante" realizaba algunos movimientos para mostrarle la forma correcta en que debieron ser cumplidas las misiones cuyos reportes estaban plasmados en unos documentos que cayeron al piso.

Dejo salir un suspiro, pasando una aleta sobre su único ojo, preguntándose en qué momento le pareció buena idea asignar a Cabo como su ayudante personal, para revisar todos esos informes.

– Cabo – le llamó, haciendo que volteara a verlo aun con su demostración de movimientos – estas misiones ya fueron cumplidas, la mayoría con éxito… ya no importa el modo en que fueron ejecutadas las órdenes – dijo con un tono de fastidio al pingüino más joven que parpadeó ante el comentario.

– PERO ESTÁN MAL! – Respondió el aludido levantando las aletas – SI YO HUBIERA REALIZADO ESAS MISIONES… – provocando un gruñido de parte de Tux, quien dejó caer su aleta en el escritorio y vio de mala forma a Cabo.

– SI! PERO TU NO LAS REALIZASTE! – gritó azotando sus aletas en el escritorio – El que no realicen las misiones como tú las harías, no quiere decir que están mal – dijo bastante molesto levantándose de su asiento y caminando en dirección de Cabo – te parece si te doy el día… excelente… nos vemos a la hora de la comida – le indicó empujándolo fuera de su oficina y de una patada lo saco de su oficina.

– Y el papeleo? – preguntó Cabo, levantándose del suelo y colocándose en la entrada de la oficina de Tux, trayendo un suspiro de resignación del capitán por la pregunta.

– Terminamos por hoy – dijo sin entrar en detalles y, dando por zanjada la plática, cerró de golpe la puerta dejando a Cabo confundido y molesto.

– PERO ESTÁN MAL! – Exclamó Cabo antes de iniciar su camino a la sala de la sede, donde seguramente encontraría a los gemelos o, en el peor de los casos, a Butch.

Tux se sentó dejando salir su frustración con un suspiro, sin duda esa había sido una de sus peores ideas, sin duda el chico carecía de paciencia para la revisión de dichos documentos, tenía un gran problema con su ego y con la forma de realizar las actividades, y ese aspecto le podría traer problemas a futuro.

Dejo salir otro suspiro, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento, tenía que enseñarle a seguir los protocolos y mostrarle en qué momentos podría ignorarlos… Tal vez si lo incluía en las actividades del equipo, Cabo entendería dichos aspectos sin tener que aplicar medidas duras…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En esa última semana, Tux decidió incluir a Cabo en algunas misiones sencillas dentro del zoológico, después del fallido intento de convertirlo en su ayudante, al escuchar sus quejas sobre el trabajo de escritorio que debía realizar cuando podía estar pateando los traseros de los enemigos o de la forma incorrecta que esos soldados habían realizado las misiones…

Al menos, esas horas en su oficina le habían servido para saber que el chico tenía madera de soldado, pero su mayor problema era su actitud altanera, terca y de mandamás que en ocasiones le fastidiaban cuando le contravenía alguna de sus órdenes o ponía en duda la forma en que organizaba el equipo y las actividades, provocando que le golpeara con la aleta para que guardara silencio y obedeciera.

Por su parte, Cabo se encontraba feliz ante la nueva decisión de su capitán, eso significaba entrar a la acción, además de conseguir las respuestas de sus dudas y sospechas que todos se negaban a responder, pero su felicidad fue evaporada al escuchar las indicaciones que le siguieron a la nueva noticia, trayendo quejas de su parte…

A la mañana siguiente, todo el equipo salió de la sede, deslizándose por los diversos pasillos que componían el zoológico, manteniéndose ocultos, a pesar de no haber visitantes o cuidadores cerca que fuesen a descubrirlos… actitud que aumento la curiosidad y dudas de Skipper.

Tux observaba el lugar con mucha atención, hasta que con una señal de su aleta le indico a sus chicos que era segura la zona y que podían realizar la lista de actividades entregada de manera libre y conforme a las reglas indicadas antes de salir, separándose y dirigiéndose a los diversos habitad.

Skipper se deslizo, deteniéndose frente a uno de los habitad para sacar el mapa y caminar por los pasillos del zoológico sin fijar su vista en el resto de los habitantes, Tux le había dejado en claro las reglas que debía seguir si quería mantenerse dentro de las actividades del equipo y no volver a la oficina y papeleo:

"_Mantén el contacto o convivencia con el resto del zoológico, en lo estrictamente necesario_"

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente tratando de explicarse la causa de dicha orden, dada la noche anterior, cuando le dio la noticia… el tono de voz tan serio y sin expresión dejo una marca en su psique ¿cómo era posible aquello? Cuando les preguntó a los chicos, se limitaron a levantar los hombros y sin mayor explicación le respondieron.

– Esas son las reglas – retirándose de la habitación y dejándolo sólo y confundido. Sacudió su cabeza, dispuesto a olvidar dicho detalle, ya buscaría las respuestas, por el momento se esforzaría por realizar correctamente las actividades para que le incluyera en más misiones, hasta esa fecha sólo le había llevado a esa misión en el muelle y en algunas pequeñas actividades de entrenamiento que organizaba Tux.

Tomó la hoja de papel que le había dado Tux y con un poco de trabajo leyó las tareas asignadas, a pesar de practicar constantemente la lectura y de la impecable caligrafía del capitán, no dejaba de costarle algo de trabajo poder leer aquellas líneas, aunque ya podía distinguir varias palabras y su significado, trayendo una sonrisa en su capitán cuando lo escuchaba.

Al menos, sus avances le permitieron participar en dicha misión y salir de la sede de en vez en cuando, a pesar de la reticencia de Tux de que le vieran otros individuos además de los gemelos y Butch, actitud que le parecía extraña.

– "joven e ingenuo Cabo… cómo esperas ayudarnos si no logras leer una línea" – dijo imitando el acento de Tux, recordando la cantaleta que le daba cada vez que se quejaba sobre quedarse en la sede.

La primera tarea era desbloquear los ductos de alimento para las especies contenidas en el habitad infantil, así que introduciéndose en los mismos, comenzó a eliminar todo los sedimentos que taponeaban el tubo… después de algunas horas salió del otro lado del tubo, dando por terminando su trabajo, palomeo la línea que había anotado Tux en el papel y se dirigió a realizar su segunda actividad, mientras sacudía la suciedad de sus plumas, al menos eso había sido fácil.

Durante su andar, observaba los diferentes habitad que no habían cambiado gran cosa, seguían manteniendo la misma estructura y ubicación los animales… por indicaciones de Tux, no había entablado una charla con ellos, ni siquiera se había dejado ver, limitándose a la realización de las actividades impuestas y señaladas en el pequeño documento.

Pero algo le había llamado su atención por completo, un elemento que siempre estaba presente cuando él era líder y vigilaba el zoológico, antes de caer en el infernal aparato de su enemigo el delfín… Elemento que se encontraba ausente en aquel zoológico y que ahora, estando fuera de la sede y lejos del escándalo de los gemelos, notaba: SILENCIO.

Sin perder tiempo y aprovechando la ausencia de Tux y del resto de integrantes del equipo, se deslizó a toda velocidad en dirección del habitad de los lémures ¿qué había ocurrido con ellos para que no estuviesen bailando con la música a todo volumen?

Justo cuando lo vio y dio el salto para entrar al habitad, un cuerpo más grande lo golpeó con fuerza, tumbándolo en el piso boca arriba. Trató de levantarse, pero ese mismo cuerpo estaba encima de él.

– Deberías fijarte por donde vas, de lo contrario podrías provocar un accidente como este - escuchó una voz conocida, abriendo los ojos y observando con horror de quien se trataba.

– Supongo que terminaste tus actividades…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HACE VARIOS AÑOS ATRÁS….

– MALDITA SEA! COLA ANILLADA GUARDA SILENCIO! – Gritaba un pingüino que entraba a la edad adulta, asomándose desde debajo de un plato de comida metálico, dejando ver su cabeza… un parche de color negro se encontraba colocado en su ojo izquierdo, señalando la ausencia del mismo.

El aludido bailaba sobre su trono con la música a todo volumen, pareciese que aquel suceso no hubiese afectado tanto al pobre rey lémur, o al menos eso indicaba la mayoría de los habitantes del zoológico, pero aquel pingüino sabía bien cuanto lo extrañaba.

Las fiestas y el ruido habían aumentado considerablemente, o al menos eso le había dicho K, asegurando que era un inútil e infantil forma de traer de vuelta a ambos pingüinos que se encontraban ausentes…

El sonido de unos pies caer lo saco de sus pensamientos, observando las piernas del lémur a unos metros de distancia, mismas que se movían al ritmo de la música que era emitida por la grabadora de siempre, colocada en el lugar de siempre… dirigió su vista al habitad del lémur, observando como el pequeño lémur se esforzaba por bailar al ritmo de su rey y Maurice se movía lentamente, con una expresión aburrida.

– Sabes monja, te volviste igual a la monja latozona – dijo el lémur señalándolo con un dedo, sin quitar su sonrisa… el aludido emitió un gruñido al saber a quién se refería, saliendo de la sede de forma amenazante, para asustar al visitante indeseado.

– En poco días debo de irme nuevamente y TU escandalo no me deja disfrutar mis días de descanso – regaño el joven pingüino cruzándose de aletas… el lémur sonrió tomándolo de ambas aletas alegremente y jalándolo hacia él para hacerlo bailar también, provocando que el pobre pingüino cayera de sentón.

– En ese caso, vamos a divertirnos… PORQUE LOS ESPITIRUS DEL CIELO ME HAN DICHO QUE DEBO FESTEJAR HASTA EL CANSANCIO PARA QUE SE CUMPLA MI DESEO! – Gritó el lémur saltando sobre el pingüino y volviendo a bailar animadamente, trayendo un resoplido de parte del otro.

– Los espíritus del cielo no existen Julien… déjame en paz, quiero descansar de todo – respondió con voz grave el joven pingüino, bajando por el plato de comida y despareciendo de la vista del Rey lémur, que componía una expresión de molestia.

– TE EQUIVOCAS! LOS ESPITIRUS DEL CIELO SI EXISTEN! – dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, saltando fuera del habitad de los pingüino y regresando a su habitad – MAURICE! SUBE EL VOLUMEN DE LA MUSICA, LA FIESTA AÚN NO ACABA! – ordenó bailando con más entusiasmo, si había logrado que uno de ellos regresara… podría traerlo a él de vuelta.

**En http:/ leyva1130. deviantart. com/ podrán encontrar dibujos de los personajes de este fic… también algunos adelantos o algunas claves que no he dado a conocer sobre la historia.**


	16. OBSERVA LAS REGLAS

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**OBSERVA LAS REGLAS…**

Cabo observó al mayor sobre su vientre, sin estar muy seguro sobre qué responder, puesto que había terminado de realizar sus actividades en el zoológico infantil, y no tenía excusa sobre su ubicación actual. Además, de que el peso de su capitán le estaba aplastando.

– Y bien… soldado? – preguntó Tux fijado su ojo en los ojos de Skipper.

– Termine de… limpiar los ductos del zoológico infantil… Señor – respondió Cabo sin poder moverse de su lugar, utilizando el poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones…

Tux se encontraba sentado sobre su vientre con una mirada molesta por la desobediencia de su soldado, aunque sus palabras sonaban con un dejo de diversión por la situación en la que estaban, principalmente por la expresión de preocupación del más joven… que sin conocerlo perfectamente, le temía.

– No recuerdo haberte asignado alguna tarea en este habitad… soldado – dijo molestó, dejando caer un poco más su peso sobre el pingüino quien se quejó por la molestia causada… el tono de la voz de Tux comenzaba a sonar molesta.

– Creí que te habían quedado claras las reglas de este zoológico – indicó el capitán, mostrando clara molestia por la falta cometida por Cabo, cuando hace poco habían hablado sobre las reglas imperantes en el zoológico, mismas que bajo ningún concepto podían ser pasadas por alto por seguridad de todos sus habitantes.

El soldado más joven trató de removerse un poco de su agarre, descubriendo con horror que su capitán estaba conteniendo su peso para no aplastarlo totalmente, pero dejándolo inmovilizado por completo… estaba seguro que una mala respuesta que no justificara su paradero en ese lugar, sería motivo de que lo lastimara.

– Me… me perdí señor – respondió levemente, sin quitar su vista de la mirada inquisitiva de Tux, que por alguna extraña razón le asustaba aún más – aún no… logro ubicar todos los pasillos del zoológico – respondió tragando pesado, no sabía hasta donde llegaba la paciencia de Tux, pero por la mirada que tenía estaba seguro que no tenía mucha paciencia con las faltas.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por un buen rato, escuchándose sus suaves respiraciones y viéndose fijamente… Tux le observaba inquisitivamente, como si sopesara las opciones que tenía con las palabras emitidas por el soldado, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a desviar la mirada de su receptor… de repente, el capitán parpadeo, mostrando una sonrisa.

Emitiendo una risa ligera, Tux se levantó de encima de su soldado peinándose las plumas de su pecho para luego colocar sus aletas en su espalda, dando a entender al más chico que aceptaba la excusa dada, pero sin decir nada más… dio algunos pasos en dirección a la base y dejo salir un suspiro, girando levemente su cabeza, de forma que se viera su ojo bueno, en dirección de Cabo.

– Va una Cabo… va una… – aseguró caminando en dirección a la sede sin volver a voltear a verlo… Cabo se levantó con algo de trabajo, sobándose el estómago, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Tux pesaba bastante.

– Será mejor que termines tus tareas antes de la hora señalada puesto que te quedan las tareas internas que serán asignadas en mi oficina… escuchaste soldado… – ordenó al más joven, quien levantó la mirada, escuchando el tono tan seco de sus palabras.

Cabo abrió un par de veces el pico, las indicaciones iniciales señalaban una hora determinada para la conclusión de las actividades, dejándoles un margen de tiempo para descanso y actividades personales, pero, al parecer, con él habría una excepción, gracias por aventurarse a visitar a los lémures.

– Sí Señor – respondió sabiendo castigado y realizo un saludo militar a su superior, observándolo retirarse del lugar…

En cuanto desapareció, comenzó a caminar en dirección de la bodega del zoológico, sin atreverse a voltear en dirección del habitad por temor a ser vigilado por Tux, no quería saber que otros castigos aplicaba Tux a sus hombres, puesto que los más jóvenes le temían a los mismos… Con algo de resignación, de entre sus plumas saco el papel que le había entregado Tux por la mañana para verificar que actividad continuaba en la lista, según lo escrito tenía que realizar un inventario de los sacos de palomitas ubicados en las bodegas del zoológico.

Durante esa semana, Tux había realizado vigías nocturnas con Butch para vigilar las bodegas, por supuestos robos de sacos de palomitas de maíz, realizados por individuos diversos a los habitantes del zoológico… Si ordenaba ese inventario era por no estar muy seguro de haber atrapado al ladrón.

Resopló molesto por realizar tan aburrida tarea, generalmente él solía enviar a sus hombres a realizar esas tediosas actividades, pero ahora era un soldado más, situación que le parecía más incomoda a cada momento. Se dirigió a la bodega, no fue una sorpresa encontrarla cerrada, así que busco el ducto de ventilación que solía utilizar con sus muchachos para tomar los sacos de palomitas necesarios para la sede.

Dejo salir un suspiro añorando aquellos días en que era líder y lanzaba órdenes, un poco paranoicas en ocasiones, pero justas y con su debida explicación en su tiempo, algo que no solía realizar el capitán a cargo. En todo ese tiempo transcurrido desde su llegada, no dejaba preguntarse qué había ocurrido con sus chicos y, principalmente, con Cabo.

Sus sospechas de que Mr. Tux fuera Cabo se hacían añicos con cada acción que realizaba el capitán, muchas de ellas eran tan lejanas del carácter adorable, inocente y tierno del joven pingüino. Ejemplo de ello fue cuando agarro a golpes a aquella rata que se atrevió a invadir los terrenos del zoológico para robar comida, provocando que la pobre se pusiera a salvo en una de las alcantarillas.

O la forma tan silenciosa que realizaba las operaciones militares, sin que ningún "civil" interviniera en las mismas, como solía acontecer cuando él era jefe de la unidad… y aún más importante, la falta de visitas de otros animales dentro del habitad hacía aún más extraña la vida de los otros cuatros pingüinos.

Termino de contar los sacos y anoto el número en la parte posterior de la hoja, para evitar olvidarlo, luego palomeo la actividad y salió de la bodega observando el reloj principal del zoológico, tenía 30 minutos para terminar sus actividades…

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tux se encontraba en la sede, observando a través de la escotilla y anotando en una pequeña libreta el desempeño de sus hombres, el que no supervisara las actividades estando junto a ellos, no quería decir que no los vigilara de forma personal…

Por otra parte, se encontraba preocupado por aquella acción realizada por Cabo, la excusa había sido de lo más ridícula y solo un idiota la creería… Era imposible que el chico se perdiera por el zoológico, después de algunas semanas de vivir en él, y después de los recorridos realizados con los gemelos que le mostraban las salidas más básicas, así como los pasillos que utilizaban con mayor frecuencia.

La seguridad del zoológico era imperante, las reglas y leyes absolutas, la palabra de ambos líderes se había convertido en lo único seguro en aquel lugar… todo con la finalidad de que no ocurrieran desgracias parecidas a las del pasado, manteniendo seguros al resto de los habitantes…

Además de que no quería alterar a ese payaso que descansaba en su habitad con mucha tranquilidad… no deseaba hablar con él.

Suspiro molestó, tratando de calmarse para que su mal carácter no aflorara y diera un castigo exagerado al nuevo miembro de su unidad… le daría un margen de tolerancia, con la finalidad de estudiar su comportamiento y desentrañar los secretos que guardaba y que iban más allá de una simple falta de memoria o amnesia.

Movió el periscopio, siguiéndole con la mirada… sin dudarlo, guardo el periscopio y se dirigió al cuarto de vigilancia, donde tenía decenas de pantallas que mostraban todo lo que acontecía en el zoológico, fijando su vista en pantalla que transmitía la imagen de la bodega.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al fin había terminado con todas las actividades asignadas, algunas plumas estaban desacomodadas y tenía manchas por todo cuerpo, no podía creer que lo enviaran a arreglar una fuga de agua en el habitad de los monos arañas… en cuanto lo habían visto entrar, fue ataco por fruta, tierra y algo que no quería imaginarse.

– Muy bien Cabo – felicito Tux, sin expresión en su rostro, aunque por dentro se divertía de lo lindo por el estado de su soldado, seguramente se había llevado una gran sorpresa por los ataques.

– Gracias, Señor – respondió algo fastidiado, preguntándose qué clase de tareas internas le daría Tux, pero con la seguridad que no podrían ser peores que las asignadas afuera.

– Ya que no comprendes las reglas de este zoológico y tienes tantas ganas de turistear… decidí que hoy conocerás uno de los túneles de la sede – indicó Tux comenzando a caminar fuera de su oficina y siendo seguido por el joven soldado que esperaba poder quitarse toda esa porquería encima.

– Hace mucho que nadie habita en esa zona, así que ha decaído mucho… tu tarea es sencilla, sólo deberás pintar las paredes del túnel… supongo que podrás hacerlo en poco tiempo, no es así? – preguntó Tux con algo de sorna, pero el joven le restó importancia a su tono de voz.

– Si señor… un poco de pintura no será problema para mí – respondió Cabo.

– Bien, me alegro que así sea – respondió Tux alegremente, llegando a un largo pasillo, compuesto de 6 habitaciones a los lados con sus respectivas puertas, las paredes están manchadas de diferentes sustancias, algunas partes carecían de pintura, además de la humedad existente en el lugar…

Cabo observó el pasillo con una mueca de asco, cómo es que el capitán Tux había dejado que ese lugar se deteriorara de esa forma, con lo limpio y formal que era?

– Toma tu brocha… a un lado están los botes de pintura – dijo pasándole un pequeño pincel del número 3, ante la mirada desconcertada de Cabo.

– La comida será a las 1500 horas, se puntual porque terminando de comer continuaras pintando hasta que termines con el pasillo… después de todo "un poco de pintura no será problema para ti"… no es así, Cabo? – Tux inició su camino de regreso, dejando a su soldado totalmente desencajado*

– PERO SEÑOR! – gritó el joven pingüino tratando de alcanzar a su capitán, pero este dio vuelta para tomarlo del pico y detenerlo.

– Sin peros Cabo… estuviste a punto de faltar a una de las normas impuestas en este zoológico… crees que tu excusa es creíble soldado? Es evidente la muestra de indisciplina de tu parte… por esta ocasión seré tolerante y te daré un castigo estándar y leve… pero ten en mente que la próxima falta será castigada severamente, conforme a los protocolos señalados por la ley de Antártida y las reglas establecidas en mi zona… quedo claro soldado?

Conforme decía cada una de las oraciones, ejercía lago de fuerza en el pico del joven pingüino, quien emitió un quejido cuando unió demasiado ambas parte del pico… trato de colocar una aleta sobre la de Tux con la finalidad de que le soltara, sin mucho éxito.

Al final del regaño, le soltó de golpe. Cabo inmediatamente abrió su pico, jalando algo de aire y llevando ambas aletas a su pico para sobarlo… realmente había dolido ese agarre, cómo es que tenía tanta fuerza ese sujeto.

– Diviértete soldado… – dijo antes de continuar con su camino fuera de ese pasillo, dejando al pingüino adolorido sosteniendo un ridículo pincel, su única herramienta de trabajo.

El joven pingüino dio vuelta observando el largo pasillo, sin duda pintar todo eso le tomaría días… en qué rayos pensaba Tux al pedirle algo así… dirigió su vista en el pincel, antes de suspirar y dirigirse a los botes de pintura.

– Entre más pronto empiece… más pronto terminare – dijo en voz alta, metiendo el pincel y comenzando a pasarlo por la pared, maldiciendo internamente a Tux por tan ridículo castigo aplicado, por una falta tan insignificante.

En ese momento detuvo su aleta, pensando en lo ocurrido… le era ridículo que por el hecho de querer hablar o ver a algún otro habitante del zoológico que no se encontraba en la lista de actividades, le castigara de esa forma, que existía tras del fondo de todo ese misterio?

– Qué ocultas… Mr. Tux…?

**En http:/ leyva1130. deviantart. com/ podrán encontrar dibujos de los personajes de este fic… también algunos adelantos o algunas claves que no he dado a conocer sobre la historia.**


	17. UN NUEVO OBJETIVO VIGILAR AL JEFE

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**Disculpen lo corto del capítulo y la tardanza de publicación entre cada uno. No diré ni prometeré que apresurare las entregas, pero sí que me esforzare a tratarlas de hacerlas lo más pronto posible. La historia comenzara a entrar al fondo, así que esperen grandes sorpresas.**

**UN NUEVO OBJETIVO: VIGILAR AL JEFE**

Se encontraba recostado sobre su cama con las aletas extendidas por el cansancio que tenía… aquella actividad que Tux le había asignado como una forma de castigarlo fue demasiado, aunque realmente no lo pareciere. Cualquiera que escuchara sobre el dolor de sus aletas se reiría al pensar que era un debilucho, claro, si no agregara el detalle de la ausencia de una brocha gorda con la cual hacer el trabajo.

¿Cómo esperaba el capitán de la unidad que terminara esa misma noche utilizando un diminuto pincel del número tres? ERA ALGO IMPOSIBLE! Apenas y había alcanzado a terminar de cambiar el color de media pared, tomando como referencia la distancia entre las puertas de cada habitación, sin poder quejarse del dolor de sus articulaciones después de un buen rato de estarlas forzando, y viéndose en la necesidad de utilizar ambas aletas aleatoriamente para evitar un mayor daño.

Emitiendo un sonoro suspiro trató de mover su aleta derecha al querer dar vuelta en la cama, pero el ligero calambre nacido de esta le obligo a volver a dejarla sobre la superficie de su cama… ocurriendo lo mismo con la aleta izquierda, que se encontraba un poco más incómoda… Sabía que debió botarse en la cama boca abajo y no boca arriba como lo hizo.

Suspiro al recordar sus días como cadete en la armada de Antártida y los ridículos castigos que solían aplicar bajo la excusa de la disciplina y el mantenimiento de la buena conducta entre los soldados, aun cuando muchos de ellos fuesen duros y un tanto siniestros.

Pero, su líder Manfredi jamás los había aplicado sobre él ni con ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo cuando estuvieron bajo su cuidado, le parecían algo retrograda, absurdos y barbaros. Los castigos eran para aquellos individuos que no lograban entender por las palabras, que se encontraban faltos de lógica y raciocinio.

Además, lo que hizo no había sido tan malo, simplemente se acercó al muro de los lémures, sin entrar en contacto con sus habitantes, tal y como indicó su líder… aunque sus intenciones eran hablar con alguno de ellos, si es que aún existían en ese lugar.

Dejo salir un suspiro, al sentir la conformidad de su estómago… la comida no había estado tan mal, pero con las aletas cansadas era difícil proporcionarse los alimentos adecuadamente, sin mencionar el dolor de su pico provocado por la fuerza ejercida por su capitán, cuando le sostuvo para darle su regañina, y que le duraba hasta ese momento ¿Cómo rayos tenía tanta fuerza ese sujeto con la complexión que tenía?

La alarma del reloj sonó, indicando que había llegado una nueva hora… giró su cabeza, observando que eran las 2200 horas. Emitió un quejido al recordar que Tux había faltado a la hora de la comida y de la cena, impidiéndole la oportunidad de quejarse debidamente por el castigo impuesto.

Dejo salir un suspiro estirando su cuerpo y observando el techo de su habitación, preguntándose nuevamente ese mar de dudas que nacían con cada acción y actitud no sólo de Mr. Tux sino de todos los integrantes del equipo, y que iban acumulándose cada vez más en su mente… cuando preguntaba, todos ellos le respondían lo mismo, la misma regla implantada que comenzaba a ser molesto escucharla.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos emitiendo un gruñido por el cansancio que sentía en sus aletas, recordando con horror que el siguiente día, después de las actividades del cuartel, tenía la obligación de continuar con el castigo asignado por Tux, hasta que terminara de pintar por completo las paredes de ese pasillo, sin dejar ni un solo milímetro sin resanar, limpiar o pintar.

"… _por esta ocasión seré tolerante y te daré un castigo estándar y leve… pero ten en mente que la próxima falta será castigada severamente…"_

El brillo de la mirada de ese único ojo que tenía el pingüino mayor y que acompaño esa frase, le indicaba que no se tocaría el corazón al aplicarle un castigo mucho peor que pintar paredes con un ridículo pincelito… Suspiró sonoramente al recordar la visita de Butch durante su actividad, sólo para "recomendarle" que no dejara ni un espacio sin pintar, puesto que el "jefe" era muy quisquilloso con eso y le haría hacer el trabajo nuevamente de encontrar algún error.

En ese momento se preguntó qué había sucedido con los "estate quietos" que él solía aplicar en sus hombres para mantenerlos en raya… sin duda, cada pingüino líder de escuadrón tenía su propio sistema de disciplina y castigos que aplicar… ligeramente recordó un castigo implantado en él por hacer las cosas a su modo de parte de sus superiores en Antártida, mismos que no eran nada bonitos… aunque ese lugar era New York y no Antártica, donde la ley era más absoluta e inflexible que en cualquier otro lado.

El sonido de unos pasos lentos y acompasados se escucharon por el pasillo que llevaban a su habitación, mismos que se detuvieron en la puerta que quedaba frente a la misma, provocando que se removiera un poco en su lugar… una suave sonrisa apareció, al imaginarse que se trataba del Capitán que regresaba de su salida de la sede, así como una mirada de resentimiento que acompaño a un calambre nacido de su aleta derecha al desear moverse, recordando su castigo…

Se levantó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, sin que sus aletas cooperaran como lo deseaba al tratar de levantarse, motivado por la curiosidad de dónde habría ido el líder de la unidad en completa soledad, ausentándose toda la tarde, la cena y parte de la noche… tal vez un ligero reconocimiento, un paseo, una visita o la vigilancia nocturna, eran las ideas sobre la actividad realizada por Mr. Tux esa noche y que cruzaban por la mente de Skipper al caminar hacia la puerta.

Después de todo, siempre les llevaba consigo cuando requería realizar una misión… con cautela se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, emitiendo un ligero rechinido que puso en alerta a Tux.

El capitán se quedó quieto frente a su puerta, manteniendo su aleta sobre el picaporte, sin hacer ni decir nada por la presencia extra en aquel pasillo y que se supone que debería estar descansando… Por su parte, Cabo pensó que era una fortuna tener su habitación frente a la de Tux, al menos de ese modo podría mantenerse vigilante y al tanto de todas sus actividades, sin que el otro sospechase que fuese un espía o algo parecido… por un instante se preguntó si su capitán tendría un sombrero de paranoia, con lo tranquilo que se mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mr. Tux giró un poco su rostro al lado izquierdo, dejando ver el parche como si fuera un ojo que podía percibir imágenes y así ver al pingüino que le observaba con curiosidad… el silencio existente, no determinaba quien iniciaría la plática o los cuestionamientos. Simplemente estaba allí parados "observándose"… o al menos eso hacía Cabo, puesto que Tux tenía una vista mucho más limitada por la ausencia de su ojo visible… sin decir nada, hasta que el pico de Tux se abrió lentamente.

– Sucede algo Cabo? – preguntó el mayor con voz cansada y gruesa, como si hubiere recorrido toda una maratón antes de regresar a la sede, incluso podía percibir algo de dolor en las palabras lanzadas en el aire…

El aludido se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, sin saber que decir a modo de respuesta, sabía bien que algo no estaba bien, y no era solo la tonalidad de la voz ni esa reacción muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a recibir cada vez que veía a Tux regresar a su habitación… había algo más que perturbaba a Tux, pero no lograba distinguir.

– No… Señor… – respondió finalmente, sin moverse en su lugar y limitando a observar fijamente al mayor que giraba el picaporte de su puerta para entrar, sin darle una mirada u otra expresión, sólo un par de palabras con el mismo tono cansado y ligeramente adolorido.

– Bien… descansa – despidió y se introdujo a su habitación, cerrando con seguro… después de eso todo fue silencio absoluto…

Cabo levantó una ceja extrañado por todo eso, era la primera vez, en todo ese tiempo, que notaba un comportamiento de ese tipo en su capitán de equipo, además del entorno misterioso en el que se desenvolvían todos ellos…

Suspiró restándole importancia al asunto y pensando que tal vez se encontraba cansado Tux por el recorrido que realizo, además de la guardia nocturna que seguramente le toco, dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación y dormir, pero el reflejo provocado por la luz del foco sobre algo líquido llamo su atención, quedándose helado al ver de lo que se trataba.

Algunas gotas de sangre se encontraban regadas en el piso, siguiendo el sendero que había caminado Mr. Tux hasta su habitación, sin contar la mancha de sangre sobre el picaporte de la puerta. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Skipper, alarmándose al saber que el mayor estaba gravemente herido.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, corrió a golpear la puerta para atraer la atención del mayor y le dejase entrar a ayudarlo… al no recibir respuesta de su parte, trato de abrir la puerta, sin importarle mancharse de la sangre en ella, sin lograr su objetivo.

– QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES? – Escucho el gritó de un Tux bastante molesto por la interrupción, haciéndole suspirar de alivió al saber que se encontraba consciente.

– Señor! Esta herido! – respondió Skipper, recordando también su propio orgullo al herirse en sus misiones, pero eso no apartaba su deber como soldado de auxiliar a sus compañeros, quisiesen o no, de atender sus heridas.

– NO ME DIGAS? NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA… AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ, MALDITA SEA! YA TERMINASTE DE LA PARED? SI NO QUIERES DORMIR, VEZ Y TERMINA ESA MALDITA PARED! – gritó para luego escuchar azotar algo, al parecer había entrado al baño de la propia habitación.

Skipper se quedó congelado por la reacción que había tenido Tux con su ofrecimiento de ayuda, lo que menos esperaba era algo así, sobre todo al conocer el carácter tan afable del regordete pingüino. Sin dudarlo, dio vuelta y se alejó de la puerta de la habitación de Tux, deslizándose en dirección a la habitación de Louka, el médico de la unidad, para pedir su auxilio, tal vez al chico le hiciese más caso que a él.

– LOUKA! – Toco la puerta, escuchándose un par de quejidos, provenientes de ambos hermanitos al ser despertados. La puerta se abrió, dejándose ver la cabecita despeinada del pingüino de la pañoleta azul.

– Qué sucede Cabo? – preguntó sobando su ojito derecho con su aleta, mientras bostezaba ampliamente.

– Tux regreso herido! Seguramente fue un ataque sorpresa del enemigo, tenemos que prepararnos para contraatacar… no dejaremos que… – pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz suave del niño.

– Relájate Cabo… no hay ataque enemigo, de lo contrario la alarma se hubiese activado… y de ser así, Tux ya se hizo cargo… no te preocupes *bostezo* el me llamara cuando sea necesario… seguramente esta de mal humor – aseguro comenzando a cerrar la puerta, para ser detenido por la pata atravesada de Skipper.

– Cómo puedes decir algo así soldado! Cuando tu capitán de escuadrón está herido! Qué paso con el credo del pingüino: "NUNCA NADES SOLO"? – Dijo con gran indignación al niño que mantenía un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto – como médico tienes el deber de atender las heridas de los soldados, te lo pidan o no.

Louka suspiró cansinamente entrando a su cuarto, para luego salir con su maletín negro y algunas herramientas que solía utilizar.

– Bien, iré… pero si me grita será tu culpa – dijo arrastrando su maletita de médico, en dirección a la habitación de Tux, mientras bostezaba sonoramente, demostrando el sueño que tenía.

Skipper se quedó parado observando el caminar de uno de los hermanitos, relajándose un poco al saber que Tux estaría bien con las atenciones de Louka. Una voz bastante parecida al pequeño que había salido se escuchó en sus espaldas, recordando que ambos hermanitos dormían juntos en una habitación.

– Si tienes miedo… puedes dormir con nosotros – dijo Luka alegremente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro habitad, unos ojos de color entre amarillo y naranja observaban atentamente el habitad de los pingüino, mientras se mantenía recostado en un trono de madera adornado de hojas verdes y naranjas, así como algunas plumas que forraban parte de las patas de la gran silla.

– Su majestad – Una cola anilla se dejó caer, cuando un viejo aye aye se acercó a su zona.

– Tienes noticias del pingüino? – se escuchó una voz con acento africano, algo molesta.

– Ha regresado… aunque herido – respondió mostrando un trozo de pañuelo, manchado con aquel líquido vital rojizo.

– Bien, entonces pospondremos nuestros planes…

**En http:/ leyva1130. deviantart. com/ podrán encontrar dibujos de los personajes de este fic… también algunos adelantos o algunas claves que no he dado a conocer sobre la historia.**


	18. EL OBJETIVO DE LA MISIÓN Part 1 de 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR SON ORIGINALES DE TOM MCGRATH Y ERIC DARNELL, NO ME PERTENECEN. LOS PERSONAJES NO CONOCIDOS Y QUE NO PERTENECEN A LA SERIE SON PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR MI (OC), SU USO REQUERIRÁ PERMISO PREVIO (excepto por quienes ya fue extendido de manera expresa, bajo la condición de realizar el debido disclaimer). **

**Es la primera vez que escribo bajo este estilo, espero que les guste OwO.**

**EL OBJETIVO DE LA MISIÓN Part. 1**

**Punto de vista de Mr. Tux…**

Me encontraba entre divertido y molesto por el actuar del nuevo integrante de mi equipo, al que me tome la molestia de ponerle Cabo… en lo personal, no es que me guste ese nombre, simplemente me trae recuerdos de mi juventud ya perdida, esa que me mantenía inocente e ignorante de la realidad que se daba a mi alrededor.

Acomode bien las carpetas de misión que había estado leyendo durante la tarde, aquella sorpresa no me la esperaba, sobre todo tratándose de ese remitente… hacía algunos meses que no me asignaban una misión de clasificación "omega", por lo que estaba imposibilitado a llevar a mis chicos para que me ayudasen, pero no importaba, ya vería como solucionar el conflicto, después de todo no dejarían que nadara solo.

Me levante de mi asiento, resguardando bajo llave las carpetas que no podían caer en malas manos… o aletas, ni siquiera estaba seguro que mis propios ojos debieran haber leído aquello… reí un poco con mi propia broma mental, para terminar emitiendo un suspiro cansino al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj de mi oficina… eran las 1400 horas.

Pronto sería la hora de la comida, así que tenía que apresurarse antes de que regresaran los chicos de las actividades asignadas y me bombardearan con sus preguntas y suplicas de acompañarme… A pasos rápidos me dirigí a la cocina, sacando algunos peces de la nevera y una sartén de la alacena, para preparar la comida de esa misma tarde.

Eran las 1445 horas cuando termine de cocinar, me quite y deje a un lado mi delantal cuando el sonido de pasos me hicieron voltear, encontrándome con la mirada de Butch, que me observaba curioso… No era novedad que yo preparara la comida, pero estaba seguro que el chico había notado mi urgencia por terminar las cosas pronto, tal vez la nota que acaba de escribir y dejado sobre el comedor le daba una pista.

– Señor… termine las actividades asignadas – me dijo realizando un saludo militar… Sonreí moviendo mi cabeza afirmativa, Butch jamás cambiaría… siempre mostrando total formalidad y entusiasmo en sus actividades, no importaba cuales fuesen… realmente había tenido un gran cambio de actitud en estos últimos años.

– Muy bien hecho soldado… puedes descansar – respondí iniciando mi camino fuera de la cocina, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

– Saldrá? – preguntó observándome con ese brillo de inocencia tenue que me había costado recuperar en el chico. Gire un poco mi cuerpo para verle mejor, tratando de darle la mejor de mis sonrisas, como una forma de aplacar sus dudas.

– Así es… volveré hasta tarde… encárgate de que Cabo realice su castigo y que los gemelos no hagan ninguna travesura durante mi ausencia… ya sabes que hacer en caso de ataque y no permitas que nada se salga de control – ordene, iniciando mi camino fuera de la cocina y dando por zanjada la pequeña charla que inició, ni siquiera espere su respuesta afirmativa, sólo me retire para no tener que dar más explicaciones… odio dar explicaciones, aunque me veo obligado a darlas la mayor parte del tiempo con mis compañeros.

Y hablando de compañeros… qué se creen al enviarme todo ese trabajo? Y en tan poco tiempo! Definitivamente necesito vacaciones, si salgo vivo de esta, nos iremos a cualquier lado que este a miles de kilómetros de mi ubicación actual y de forma que no me encontraran en todo ese tiempo… Al fin llegue a la bodega de armas, comenzando a meter en una pequeña maleta, ubicada en ese mismo lugar, algunas granadas de humo, armas pequeñas y una carga de dinamita que jamás está de más.

Revise mi cargamento y tome una ganada colocándola sobre mi cabeza, para ser cubierta con una gorra gris, que solía utilizar durante las misiones… con la finalidad de evitar ostentar mi rango a mis enemigos para puesto que me convertía en un trofeo el cual podían colocar en la pared de su sala. Suspire cerrando la maleta y colgándomela en el hombro, dispuesto a irme.

La salida fue realmente fácil, tuve la oportunidad de ver a mis dos niños jugando con algo de lodo obtenido de las tuberías de alimentos del resto de habitad, sólo esperaba que se lavaran antes de comer… Salí sin que nadie notase mi salida, un arte que me costó, no sólo trabajo de obtener, sino también a un buen amigo… algo que no estaba dispuesto a ceder nuevamente.

Avance por los pasillos creados de forma natural por los árboles, llevando mi ligera carga de armas que podrían serme necesarias para la misión que tenía impuesta para el día de hoy… El lugar no era difícil de encontrar, se trataba de un edificio ubicado en el centro, a unas tres cuadras de donde se encontraba control animal… vaya dos peligros existentes: los enemigos y el oficial enloquecido "X".

Cómo pensé… llegar fue fácil, gracias al autobús de la ruta 8 que me llevó directamente a ese edificio en remodelación y, en consecuencia, desocupado por los humanos, sin duda era una madriguera perfecta para los enemigos y aquellos traidores que deseaban desbancar a la estructura de nuestro sistema militar.

– Dónde estás? – pregunte en voz alta buscando a mi contacto, se supone que tenía que encontrarme un determinado pingüino, antes de entrar en acción… saque mi reloj de entre mis plumas observando la hora… cinco minutos más y se terminaría la tolerancia del tiempo – "_GENIAL! Tendré que hacerme cargo de todo_" – me queje internamente sin apartar mi vista de la manecilla que giraba despreocupadamente.

20 segundos… ¿será capaz de dejarme solo en esto?

…

10 segundos… definitivamente no llegara…

…

5 segundos… estoy solo en esto…

…

Tiempo fuera… que los espíritus me acompañen…

Guarde mi reloj acomodando bien la mochila con armas en el suelo, revise y tome las armas más pequeñas y precisas, para facilitarme la misión en solitario gracias a la ausencia de mi supuesto "compañero". Trate de tragarlas con cuidado, para que fuesen explotar en mi interior, ese sería un final demasiado patético para cualquiera… cómo me hacía falta Rico en estos momentos.

– Manos a la obra… – dije en voz alta una vez que el armamento estaba en mí interior, avanzando con cuidado de no ser visto entre los botes de basura y buscando alguna ventilación por donde entrar y encontrar a los individuos.

– Eureka – di un par de brincos, antes de alcanzar la ventilación que aparentaba ser perfecta para entrar, si fuéramos dos pingüino sería mucho más fácil, pero no, a mi compañero se le ocurrió faltar a la misión… ya vería la forma de cobrarme esta. Retire la rejilla y me introduje avanzando lentamente por el tubo. Mi cuerpo era demasiado grande, así que avance de cuatro patas.

Mi mente se trasladó inmediatamente en esa misión que realizó el equipo mientras yo me quedaba a sustituir a Mort con los lémures… me causó un poco de gracia imaginarme a Skipper andar en cuatro patas, todo porque tenían que pensar como perros callejeros y Max (el gato lunar) los obligó… reí un poco al recordar las constantes quejas emitidas por Kowalski y el hecho de que Rico continuase haciendo eso sólo por diversión… que recuerdos aquellos… lástima que Skipper nunca supo que tan importantes habían sido esos recuerdos para mi entrenamiento militar posterior.

Tosí un poco gracias al polvo que había en los ductos, los rechinidos de la estructura oxidada de los tubos resonaban a mi alrededor, observando algunos pequeños tornillos a medio salir de su lugar y algunos otros fuera de él… que suerte estar dentro de la estructura de concreto y no en el aire libre, eso causaría una caída sin lugar a dudas… con razón el sitió va a ser derruido… Un ruido se escuchó cerca del crucero de dos tubos, al parecer no estaba solo en esos ductos.

Me levante levemente, el espacio era reducido, apenas y quedaba justo a mi tamaño… espere por algunos segundo, mientras los ruidos se escuchaban más cercanos a donde estaba… me coloque en pose de pelea, listo para luchar contra lo que fuese que viniera, una gota de sudor escurrió por mi frente denotando mi nerviosismo – _que ridículo, estoy nervioso_ – me burle de mí mismo internamente… el ruido se escuchó más fuerte.

De momento, el ruido se detuvo, quedando todo en completo silencio… me quede quieto en mi lugar, manteniendo mi respiración tranquila y apacible de forma que no se escuchara, esas clases de yoga con Yakone habían servido de mucho… Yakone… Ahora recordé porque estaba enojado…

Baje la guardia y camine silenciosamente por el tubo, hasta que vi una rejilla que había sido removida hace poco, o al menos eso aparentaba. Me asome con cuidado, observando dos comadrejas.

– "Bingo" – pensé al ver a los objetivos de mi misión moverse en la habitación debajo de mío… sin mencionar que tenían los documentos que debía tomar y enviar a Antártida colocados sobre una caja… ahora solo faltaba bajar y eliminar a dichos individuos… la orden fue sencilla – "recuperar y eliminar" – sin duda era una misión demasiado fácil para clasificarla como "Omega" y dos pingüinos para ejecutarla… esperen un segundo… desde cuando todo es tan fácil… desde cuando esos sujetos no complican las cosas y no salimos golpeados…

– Vaya, vaya… creo que un pajarito se perdió de su nido… – escuche una voz detrás de mí, que me heló la sangre… había sido descubierto, por culpa de una trampa de lo más sencilla, me sentía tan idiota por ello. Gire mi cuerpo inmediatamente, listo para contraatacar pero ese sujeto me empujo rápidamente contra la rejilla, cediendo con mi peso y provocando mi caída.

– Hey Bromne! Lo encontraste! Muy bien hecho Chico, creo que alguien merece un "premio" jajajajajaja – rió una de las comadrejas observando cómo me levantaba del suelo dispuesto a luchar.

– Ya cállate! – se quejó el can bajando del ducto de un solo salto y cayendo de pie como si fuera un gato… de seguir discutiendo así, me darían la oportunidad de escapar, pero una de las comadrejas intento someterme de forma inmediata al ver un mínimo movimiento de mi parte.

– A dónde crees que vas pajarito? Tienes muchas cosas que responder – dijo la comadreja, mientras otra tomaba mi gorro y la granada que llevaba dentro, al menos ahora tendrían idea a lo que iba.

– Vaya, vaya, mira Bruck, el ave es mágica… – rio escandalosamente haciendo girar tan peligroso objeto por el aire, mientras su compañero me empuja contra el suelo, haciendo chocar mi cráneo para aturdirme un poco y colocando todo su peso encima de mí… Por su parte, aquel perro se acercaba a la mesa donde tenían los documentos que tenía que recuperar.

– ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE?! – un fuerte golpe en mi costado derecho fue propinado, haciéndome gritar de dolor… ni siquiera había escuchado las preguntas que me realizaban, simplemente había enfocado mi vista en los documentos y las cajas.

– Parece que el ave está interesada en esto – dijo el perro sacudiendo un poco los documentos, mismos que llevaban el sello de Antártida… emití un gruñido de dolor y enojó ante la situación en la que estaba, aquellos documentos debían ser recuperados de forma inmediata por mí, vaya opciones limitadas que tenía.

– Oye Bruck, por qué no llevas al ave a jugar un rato, estoy seguro que te encontrara como un divertido compañero de juegos – dijo el perro tomando los documentos y metiéndolos en un cajón, aquello no me gustaba como sonaba, sobre todo porque odiaba jugar con los enemigos.

En cuanto sentí un jalón, me removí con fuerza y le propine un codazo a la comadreja que me sostenía, listo para reducir a los enemigos a la nada… sin embargo, ellos eran más y trabajaban en perfecta sincronía de equipo o al menos eso me dieron a ver con sus consecutivos ataques.

– AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grite con fuerza al sentir como mi aleta era prensada entre los dientes del pequeño can, podía percibir como la sangre nacía de la herida y escurría en dirección al suelo, mientras evitaba que el resto de mis atacantes lograran encestarme alguna otra mordida en mi cuerpo o algún golpe que me dejara fuera de combate y me convirtiera en su almuerzo.

POR TODOS LO CIELOS! SÓLO ERA UN PEQUEÑO PINGÜINO CONTRA UN TRÍO DE BESTIAS! DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABA MI COMPAÑERO?! SE SUPONÍA QUE ERA UNA MISIÓN DE DOS INDIVIDUOS, ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTABA SOLO?

POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTABA SOLO?! POR QUÉ NADIE ESCUCHABA MIS GRITOS DE TERROR OCULTOS ENTRE LOS GRITOS DE FURIA QUE YO LANZABA AL AIRE PARA AHUYENTAR A LAS BESTIAS?!

Me jaloneaba para evitar que continuara masticando mi aleta en su hocico, me negaba a terminar así… odiaba las misiones "Omega", de verdad…

Un golpe en mi cabeza me ha despertado de mis reflexiones y temores internos, al parecer quisieron dejarme inconsciente… gran error… mi paciencia se escapó de mis aletas como el agua que escurría por mis plumas por la mañana… la fuerza dada por la adrenalina aumento en mi cuerpo, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi estructura y todo se volvió negro… al menos para mí cordura…

Un chillido de dolor se escuchó en mi alrededor, pero no sabía que pasaba… sólo tenía deseos… de acabar con todo.

– BROMNE! – gritó una de las comadrejas al verme levantar del cuello al pequeño can, antes de que le encestara un fuerte golpe en el rostro, seguido de otros, mientras trataban de controlarme. Podía sentir el sangrado de mis heridas, no dejaría que me convirtieran en su almuerzo, ni que arruinaran mi misión, era yo o ellos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Continuara….)

En leyva1130. deviantart podrán encontrar dibujos de los personajes de este fic… también algunos adelantos o algunas claves que no he dado a conocer sobre la historia.


	19. EL OBJETIVO DE LA MISIÓN Parte 2 de 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR SON ORIGINALES DE TOM MCGRATH Y ERIC DARNELL, NO ME PERTENECEN. LOS PERSONAJES NO CONOCIDOS Y QUE NO PERTENECEN A LA SERIE SON PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR MI (OC), SU USO REQUERIRÁ PERMISO PREVIO (excepto por quienes ya fue extendido de manera expresa, bajo la condición de realizar el debido disclaimer). **

**Una enorme disculpa por la gigantesca tardanza en la actualización del presente fic, pero les juro que he estado ocupada. Además, los otros proyectos son más compartidos que propios, por eso la razón de que salgan más seguido las actualizaciones.**

**Los misterios serán próximamente revelados y la historia avanzara mucho más rápido que antes.**

**Espero que les sea de su agrado w.**

**EL OBJETIVO DE LA MISIÓN (Part. 2)**

**Punto de vista de Mr. Tux…**

Respiraba trabajosamente, tenía todo mi cuerpo tensado y temblaba, no sabía si de dolor, miedo o por la furia que trataba de contener en mi interior. Mi aleta que había sido tomada como juguete de mascar sangraba, manchando el pelaje del único animal con vida junto a mí.

Los otros sujetos que acompañaban a ese pequeño perro se encontraban tumbados en la habitación, mientras el silencio sólo era interrumpido por los gemidos y sollozos del animal que sostenía con mis aletas.

– A... amigo... tranquilízate – escuche la voz del can hasta el fondo de mi cerebro, mientras mi mente comenzaba a regresar a la realidad y "relajarme" un poco, para no eliminar el único que puede asegurarme que aquellos documentos que guardaron eran los correctos e indicados por la misión – solo jugábamos... En serio! Suéltame! Tu sabes que no te íbamos a lastimar!

Emití un profundo suspiro, mientras los colores regresaban a mis ojos y distinguía las formas de los objetos que me rodeaban en aquella habitación que, en ese momento, era un poco más grande de lo que pensé en un inició.

– Muy bien Bromne – murmure arrastrando al perro por la habitación, dirigiéndome a aquel escritorio que tenía los documentos que debían ser recuperados por Antártida… Sin que ninguno me interesara en realidad, todos se trataban de proyectos y misiones que serían realizadas a futuro por las unidades de soldados, además de información de tipo confidencial sobre los enemigos – te parece si jugamos un poco?

– Ju… jugar?

– Claro… claro – le respondo, remarcando mi acento británico, antes de arrojarlo a una de las sillas cercanas y escuchando su gemido de dolor, seguramente sus costillas rotas le comenzaban a molestar – es un juego divertido, que los niños gustan jugar de él… se llama pregunta y respuesta… Yo pregunto, tú me dices todo lo que sabes y yo no te mato ¿entiendes?

– S… Si… entiendo…

– Muy bien… entonces empecemos… – puedo escuchar un respingo de parte del aquel canino, quien se nota completamente nervioso y temeroso por lo que vaya a ocurrir… estoy seguro que con el susto recibido y la golpiza que le di, cantará cual canario en primavera, completando parte de mi misión.

**Fin del punto de vista de Mr. Tux…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unos ojos rojizos brillaron de entre los tambos de basura cercanos a uno de los edificios ubicados en el centro, el sonido de las ratas correr por su presencia, fue lo que alertaron al pingüino de ojo azul, sobre una presencia, deteniéndose de su actividad.

Tux soltó al animal que llevaba consigo, inconsciente y herido, y colocó a un lado los documentos que llevaba envueltos con una de las cortinas viejas del lugar, colocándose en pose de pelea, en caso de ser atacado.

Silencio…

El silencio era todo lo que llenaba ese sombrío lugar, alterando mucho más al pingüino que estaba seguro de un ataque próximo, mientras un suave quejido se escuchaba del canino junto a él.

– Vaya, tan paranoico como siempre – escuchó de pronto Tux al tratar de atacar aquel individuo oculto, antes de que una sombra le tratase de empujar lejos del perro, sin mucho éxito, logrando notar de quien se trataba esa silueta que había enviado aquella sombra a empujarle.

– Yakone… – murmuró el general, observando como la figura de la hembra se erguía del suelo, mostrando su esbelta figura. Se trataba de un pingüino hembra, cuyos ojos eran rojos como la sangre que corría por sus venas, las plumas de su cabeza se encontraban desordenadas, creando un flequillo por encima de sus ojos. Tres cicatrices pasaban (a forma de zarpazo) por la parte superior de su aleta izquierda; así como un pequeño bolso de piel se movió a través de su cuerpo.

– Hace mucho que no nos vemos los picos… Mr. Tux – saludo la hembra, realizando un saludo militar correspondido por el aludido que luego se cruzó de aletas, con una mirada molesta – veo que atrapaste una buena carnada, pero acaso la orden no era "eliminar y recuperar".

– Calla Yakone! – respondió el macho – se supone que era una misión de dos y tú no te apareciste, sino hasta ahora que termino todo! Cómo debería tomarme esta falta?

– Jajajajaja no te enfades Tux – rió la chica avanzando para ver mejor el animal inconsciente – sabes que no es fácil trasladarse desde Antártida hasta este lado del mundo… además, tu solito podías realizar la misión… y deberías agradecer que fui yo quien vino y no Sirmiq

– No me menciones a ese sujeto… – resopló Tux, tomando nuevamente al perro y colocándolo sobre su hombro, sin dejar de ser observado por la hembra que lo veía divertida por su comentario referido a su compañero.

Le siguió en silencio, hasta llegar a la parte más oscura de los callejones… Revisó que no hubiese nadie cerca y se animó hablar con el macho nuevamente.

– Alguna novedad?

– Se recuperaron los documentos… y tienen que ver con la asociación del ojo – respondió sacando el rollo de papeles y arrojándoselos a la hembra, junto con el perro – tiene información valiosa, así que evita que muera en el camino. Amaguq y el resto se sentirán satisfechos de saber que uno de ellos ha sido atrapado… Nos vemos…

Yakone movió afirmativamente la cabeza, antes de parpadear y verle urgida.

– Espera niño! Como que "nos vemos"?! Acaso no vendrás conmigo?!

– Yo hice el 50% del trabajo, así que ahora te toca a ti el resto… – dijo con una ligera sonrisa y un gruñido a intento de risa, observando la rabieta que realizaba su compañera.

– ESO NO ES JUSTO! SE SUPONE QUE TU TAMBIÉN VENDRÍAS A ANTÁRTIDA CONMIGO! NO ME PUEDES DEJAR TODO A MI! – grito Yakone, observando como de salto a salto, Tux comenzaba a trepar por los botes de basura, hasta alcanzar una de las escaleras de emergencia de uno de los edificios.

– Si tú iniciaste esto – respondió Tux subiendo por las escaleras de incendios, riendo divertido – TU no llegaste a la misión, TU me dejaste solo en la misión, TU no hiciste nada para recuperar los documentos y TU no capturaste al prisionero… lo justo es que seas TU quien lleve todo a Antártida… así YO me encargare de mis cosas… – respondió regalándole una sonrisa animada a su compañera, quien resopló de desagrado y dejo caer ambos "paquetes"

– ESO ES TRAMPA GENERAL MR. TUX!

– Compórtese como tal GENERAL YAKONE… y sea más responsable con su deber… fue un placer verla nuevamente, hasta la próxima luna – dicho eso, Tux se lanzó al techo del edificio, yéndose del lugar de inmediato, antes que su compañera optara por seguirle y dejarle todo el trabajo a él.

Por su parte, Yakone observaba el techo de aquel edificio, antes de sacudir su cabeza y mover sus plumas, comenzando a reír por lo bajo.

– me van a regañar – murmuró, antes de tomar ambos paquetes y cargar con ellos, segura que Sirmiq se enfadaría de saber que había dejado ir tan fácilmente a Mr. Tux, cuando la misión de ella era llevarlo a Antártida de inmediato…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Punto de vista de Mr. Tux…**

– Sucede algo Cabo? – pregunte a mi soldado con voz cansada y más gruesa de lo que esperaba que fuese emitida… la pérdida de sangre me había afectado más de lo que pensé, sin mencionar la contusión en la cabeza que me provocaba un dolor mayor… La falta de respuesta de él me comenzó alterar más de lo que hubiese imaginado…

– No… Señor…

– Bien… descansa – despedí, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y entrando a ella, dispuesto a atenderme aquellas heridas provocadas por la misión de aquella tarde y noche. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que se hiciera algún escándalo sobre mi estado, especialmente para los dos más pequeños de la base. Tal vez, cuando se vieran menos feas las heridas, llamaría a Louka para que me atendiera y evitar sus regaños de médico que solía darme.

De alguna forma, ambos niños maduraban a una velocidad impresionante, aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera.

Camine en dirección del baño, donde tenía mi botiquín de primeros auxilios, observando la aleta que había sido cortada gracias a los incisivos de aquellos mamíferos, que no dudaron en lastimarme.

"Ellos… o yo…" esas eran las opciones que siempre tenía en dichas misiones, luchar por mi vida y vencer… o ser vencido y morir… ¿en qué momento de mi vida, todo se había reducido todo a esa simple frase?

El nuevo golpeteo contra la puerta solo me provocó un dolor de cabeza más intenso… me lleve mi aleta para sostenerme, mientras me agachaba un poco como una forma de sentirme más tranquilo… La humedad caliente de ese lugar, hizo que la retirara y observara aquel líquido carmesí que emanaba de la herida provocada, por la caída desde el ducto de ventilación.

– Maldita sea… – murmure apretando mi pico con fuerza, antes de escuchar nuevamente ese incesante golpeteo de alguien que deseaba entrar a mis aposentos, perdiendo la paciencia que quedaba en mi… – QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES?! – grite sin pensarlo, en tanto sacaba algunas gasas de un cajón de la cómoda y comenzaba a limpiar sin ningún cuidado la herida.

– Señor! Esta herido! – de inmediato reconocí la voz de Skipper llamarme, seguramente deje alguna marca y eso había llamado la atención… "maldita sea, debo tener más cuidado" pensé antes de ver la puerta

– NO ME DIGAS?! NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA… AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ, MALDITA SEA! YA TERMINASTE DE LA PARED?! SI NO QUIERES DORMIR, VEZ Y TERMINA ESA MALDITA PARED!

Ni siquiera me moleste en pensar en los sentimientos de aquel soldado que se encontraba preocupado por mí, sólo me limite a enviarlo a terminar con el trabajo de ese día, buscando la forma de sentirme mejor y tomar algunos medicamentos para la infección y el dolor. Sin más, entre al baño y cerré de un portazo, abriendo el botiquín y removiendo todo de su lugar.

En cuanto hallé el frasco de analgésicos, tome varias capsulas directamente y sin agua, de forma descuidada, sin importarme las dosis consumida, sólo me interesaba que pasara esa alteración, la frustración de sentirme completamente solo y el que me hayan intentado burlar con la excusa de la misión…

Por favor! Ni que hubiese nacido ayer para entender de inmediato que fue otra treta absurda de mis compañeros para hacerme ir a Antártida, cómo si no fuera suficiente con todo el papeleo que me envían para revisar, leer y organizar, sino también hacerme ir a algo que quién sabe que era.

Tire las gasas que había utilizado, antes de tomar aguja e hilo para coser las heridas abiertas, preguntándome porque deseaban llevarme a la madre placa… Y agradeciéndole mentalmente a mi amigo Alfred por enviarme esa carta de advertencia, sobre la misión contra la asociación del ojo, después de todo, ahora que estaba próximo el regreso de K y Rico, debía de mantenerme con las patas en el suelo, especialmente en el de New York.

Fije mi vista en el espejo, observando mi reflejo, antes de levantar mi aleta y retirar aquel parche maldito que cargaba todo el tiempo conmigo.

– Maldito seas – murmure observando la cicatriz que pasaba por el ojo, formando una "Y" burda y que apenas se notaba, animándome a abrir mi ojo y ver el daño interno que tenía desde ese día que Espiráculo decidió jugar con su pequeño "juego de química" para niños conmigo.

Todo estaba a mi favor (o al menos eso creía), las cartas estaban siendo puestas sobre la mesa y la jugaba ganadora era para mí… el paradero de Espiráculo aún era un misterio para todos nosotros, pero los movimientos de tres de sus sede "ocultas" habían aumentado considerablemente en las ultimas semanas, anunciando un suceso estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

*toc toc toc*

Ese golpeteo regresaba nuevamente a mi puerta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y planes, animándome a cortar el hilo utilizado y observar la herida mal atendida, pero atendida al final.

– Señor… General… – la voz soñolienta e infantil de Louka resonó en mis oídos, haciéndome suspirar pesadamente y percibiendo el efecto de los medicamentos, que me exigían descansar en ese momento.

– Estoy descansando hijo! – grite desde el baño, no quería que viera mis heridas de ese momento, ya mañana escucharía su regaño por no atenderme bien…

Después de todo… mañana sería otro día…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En un lugar de Nueva Jersey…**

– CÓMO QUE NO VENDRÁ?! – un grito de una voz grave resonó en medio de aquel parque fuera de la ciudad de Nueva Jersey, asustando a las aves que se guardaban en los arboles de alrededor y que algunas mascotas se viraban en dirección de aquellos arbustos que se habían quedado quietos.

– Shhhh~ podrías guardar silencio? No querrás que nos descubran los humanos en este lugar – regaño una hembra de pingüino, sosteniendo firmemente el pico de su compañero que le veía con ojos destellantes de furia por la noticia recibida – Sirmiq, relájate...

El pingüino de nueva Zelanda, con plumas amarillas que funcionaban como cejas largas que adornaban su rostro de plumas oscuras, frunció el ceño, antes de darle un aletazo a la aleta de su compañera y fijar sus orbes amarillas como sus cejas, en señal de molestia.

– QUE… – la mirada de la hembra le hizo cerrar el pico, antes de suspirar pesadamente y cerrar los ojos – qué me calme? Cómo me pides eso, cuando sabes bien que era una prioridad llevar a Tux a Antártida? – Aseguró el mayor de los dos, levantándose y tomando al perro que yacía inconsciente y amarrado, en tanto Yakone tomaba los documentos y le seguía con cuidado de no ser vistos por los humanos

– Yo veo la urgencia de su presencia en la madre placa… acaso no son suficientes 3 pingüinos para la misión? – Preguntó la hembra – Yo creo que con Iqniq, tú y yo, podemos con eso…

– Te falta madurar como soldado Yakone, creo que el puesto te queda demasiado grande… o al menos, eso me muestra tu comentario tan inmaduro… – dijo viendo de reojo a la hembra que trono su pico – nadie conoce mejor el territorio de ese delfín maniaco, más que Tux, se ha pasado gran parte de su vida investigando sobre él… además, recuerda que fue entrenado por ese soldado desaparecido de nombre "Skipper", quien se enfrentaba a Espiráculo.

Yakone se detuvo un momento, observando a su compañero avanzar.

– Si Tux se entera de esa base, cometerá la equivocación de atacarla con su equipo, cuando nos interesa más recuperar los objetos contenidos en ese sitio…

– Es que acaso…

– Algunas langostas han realizado movimientos extraños cerca de nuestras bases menores… lo que es inquietante… así que necesitamos al inútil y demente de Tux, para que vaya a darle un "hasta aquí", sin terminar por destruir las pocas pistas que tiene Antártida sobre Espiráculo…

**Les seré sincera… que el verdadero nombre de Espiráculo fuese "Francis" en la serie, me ayudara bastante para esta historia, puesto que en el capítulo 13 de este fic, hago mención de dicho nombre!**

**Aunque inicialmente se trataría de una langosta muy allegada a Espiráculo, creo que al final hare cambios a la historia original que tenía pensada.**

**En leyva1130. deviantart podrán encontrar dibujos de los personajes de este fic… también algunos adelantos o algunas claves que no he dado a conocer sobre la historia.**


	20. 20 Descubrimientos y muerte

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR SON ORIGINALES DE TOM MCGRATH Y ERIC DARNELL, NO ME PERTENECEN. LOS PERSONAJES NO CONOCIDOS Y QUE NO PERTENECEN A LA SERIE SON PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR MI (OC). **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 20. Descubrimientos y muerte**

El sonido de un trueno resonó en todos los alrededores, acompañando a un rayo que corrió a través de las nubes. La lluvia caía en gruesas gotas que levantaban algunas de sus compañeras del suelo, demostrando la intensa tormenta que existía en aquel bosque cuyos habitantes se mantenían en completo silencio, como si con ello, trataran de no perturbar la actividad de la lluvia.

La pequeña figura de un ave se dejó ver dentro del hueco de uno de los árboles más viejos de aquel lugar, al moverse buscando acomodo dentro de su protección y poder ver mejor afuera… Sus orbes azules brillaron como efecto de un nuevo rayo que surcó el cielo nocturno, produciéndole un suspiro pesado y que regresara a su posición anterior al convencerse que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder salir de ese lugar y continuar su camino.

Sin duda, sus superiores se pondrían de muy mal humor con el retraso que tenía, pero sólo un inepto continuaría su camino con tantos peligros. Además, la orden había sido "no te atrevas a regresar sin los datos" y correr bajo una tormenta eléctrica aumentaban sus posibilidades de morir, algo que no les gustaría a ellos y mucho menos a él.

Dio un bostezo más o menos grande al recargar su cabeza contra la corteza interna del árbol. Sacando de entre sus plumas una hoja de papel que daba las indicaciones de su misión, con dibujos muy mal hechos que apenas se entendían. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, leyendo nuevamente el documento y estirándose para ver el horizonte, esperando que pronto pasara la tormenta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En New York…**

Las cosas no iban tan distintas. La lluvia había iniciado en la ciudad obligando a los animales a resguardarse mejor en sus respectivos habitad dejando aún más silencioso el lugar.

Los pingüinos, habían decidido suspender las actividades del día y su líder dio el día libre, mientras él se dedicaba a sus propios asuntos, tratando de acabar con aquella frustración provocada con la carta recibida semanas atrás. Los dibujos, las letras, la firma en forma de ojo sólo había provocado que hasta el sueño perdiera, al darse cuenta que el movimiento iniciaba, dejándolo muy atrás de aquel juego iniciado años atrás.

Cerró un momento sus ojos, mientras daba un sorbo de café y ensordecía sus oídos para ignorar el juego de los más pequeños (que parecían molestar a Butch y a Cabo)… No había pasado tantos días, cuando le llego un aviso de urgencia desde la misma Antártida, anunciándole el avistamiento de una langosta, pero no de cualquier langosta… si no de la "mano derecha" de su acérrimo enemigo, aquel que no solo se había llevado a Skipper de sus vidas, sino también dejado ciego su ojo izquierdo.

Chasqueo con el pico, retirándose del lugar y yendo a su oficina, esperando que el enviado a investigar trajera algo que valiese la pena… Además, necesitaba que K regresara de su viaje, para poder terminar de unir las piezas de su investigación y dirigirse al lugar dónde suponía, encontraría a ese ser vil a quien deseaba destruir con sus propias aletas.

Entrecerró su ojo, al entrar a su oficina y dirigirse a su sillón, dejando caer todo su peso y escuchándose un rechinido, recordando aquella llamada realizada.

***Flashback***

"– _Una onda magnética? – preguntó el general del parche a aquel pingüino que se dejaba ver en aquella vieja pantalla. Se trataba de un pingüino de estatura media, un poco más alto que él, cuya cabeza estaba adornada por un sencillo fleco que apenas tapaba sus ojos de color verde claro (mismos que resaltaban por cualquiera de sus características)._

– _En efecto, algo parecido a una tormenta, pero sin nubes, ni rayos, ni lluvia… – respondió el pingüino levantando ligeramente los hombros – sólo un "pum y puf", un agujero extraño de aire en el cielo y luego una luz… Extraño, no lo crees? – dijo con una media sonrisa, observando la reacción de su compañero._

_Tux trago pesado, bajando la mirada y tratando de analizar aquellos detalles._

– _Por un momento, pensamos que estabas experimentando, con tu equipo claro, sobre los terrenos que alguna vez pertenecieron a Espiráculo… eso no sería novedad de tu parte, debido a tu insana obsesión._

– _Obsesión que les ha servido a ustedes para controlar las colonias de langostas vigiladas – respondió el pingüino del parche de mala forma, provocando una sonrisa en su compañero que pareció no inmutarse por el tono._

– _En efecto, Tux… Y es por eso que, he realizado esta llamada… – dijo asintiendo una vez con la cabeza – no crees que lo más prudente, antes de tomar decisiones, es dirigirse a las posibles opciones y descartar los desaciertos? – preguntó, entornando sus ojos – tu reacción, tu respuesta y tu silencio me han dicho lo que quiero saber… enviare a alguien investigar…_

– _Mi equipo puede investigar aquello, Iqniq – interrumpió Tux con aire indignado, silenciando al de ojos verdes que parpadeo, antes de mover negativamente la cabeza y llevar sus aletas a la espalda – llevo años en esto y no pienso perder un detalle por decisiones de ustedes…_

– _Vamos, Tux… no te lo tomes así, nadie hace menos tu gran trabajo, pero esto ya es más de Antártida que tuyo… Si no hacemos algo, podríamos perder un aspecto importante o una buena oportunidad… Ya fue bastante molesto enterarnos que Espiráculo no estaba tan muerto como creímos, aunque su inactividad constata más la hipótesis anterior…"_

***Termina Flashback***

No había podido decir nada contrario a las nuevas órdenes que daba el Consejo de Antártida y, es que cuando sus cuatro compañeros se ponían en "su contra" no podía hacer menos que acatar las órdenes establecidas por la mayoría, resignados a quedarse fuera de la jugada que iniciaban ellos.

Resopló sonoramente al dejar salir el vapor caliente del café que bebía, dando vuelta a su silla y observando aquel mapa tachoneado y dañado por sus arrebatos y descubrimientos sobre la identidad de Espiráculo.

Había pasado varios años de aquello… y la única pista que tenía de Skipper era aquel chico que se mostraba tan idéntico, como si se tratase de una copia exacta.

Esa idea… le hizo correr un fuerte escalofrió por su espalda. Temeroso que bajo su sede, sólo estuviera viviendo una creación más del delfín maniático, en su enfermizo juego de destruirles y hacerles sufrir hasta el final de sus días.

– No puedo quedarme con las aletas cruzadas – murmuró apretando su aleta en su taza, estirándose para abrir un cajón y observar algunos documentos, comenzando a revolver su interior, hasta encontrarse con un pequeño woki toki que sin duda le haría comunicarse de forma segura con alguno de sus hombres, ya fuera Rico o K, el que estuviera más cerca de aquel lugar.

Si se movía de su posición, provocaría que sus compañeros de Antártida le siguieran la pista sólo para detenerle, dándole la seguridad que le ocultaban algo grande e importante para sus actividades personales. Pero… ¿qué era aquello que le ocultaban? No había pasado mucho desde que fue con Yakone a una misión, ahora Iqniq se comunicaba con él para pedir explicaciones de algo que ni siquiera él se había percatado.

– "Aquí, mente prodigiosa… cambio, cabeza de piedra"

Una voz grave y conocida se escuchó desde el woki toki, despertando de sus pensamientos a Tux, quien sonrió, antes de responder.

– Ja, muy gracioso… muy gracioso… Necesito que cambies de rumbo y te dirijas de inmediato a la vieja base de Espiráculo, donde inició toda esta pesadilla que vivimos – indicó con un extraño brillo en su ojo, mientras el silencio parecía reinar en ambos lados.

Al parecer, a K no le había gustado demasiado la idea de regresar a aquel lugar de horror…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Muy lejos de la Gran Manzana…**

La tormenta finalmente había terminado, permitiéndole al ave ártica poder avanzar a hurtadillas para llegar a su destino, evitando ser visto por cualquier otro ser vivo y/o humano y arruinar así su misión (ya bastante atrasada).

Se estiró entre los arbustos, luego de caminar silenciosamente sobre la alfombra natural de pasto que rodeaba aquella extraña entrada, que dirigía a una de las más antiguas y olvidadas bases de Espiráculo. Una delgada gota de sudor frio, bajo por su sien, preguntándose por primera vez desde que salió, por qué razón le habían enviado solo a una misión que bien podría considerarse suicida, sin poder darse una razón lógica aquello.

Al menos, le hubiesen enviado con un equipo de tres pingüinos, mínimo… ¿qué sucedía con el credo del pingüino "nunca nades solo"?

Tragó pesado, al asegurarse que estaba completamente solo… aunque el ambiente se hacía más pesado a medida que llegaba a la compuerta y la empujaba, permitiéndose el paso a la sombría guarida del peor enemigo de todos los pingüinos que alguna vez han pisado ese ancho mundo.

Con todo el valor que tenía, se dejó caer en aquel túnel, llegando finalmente al duro concreto que se cernía bajo él… girando su rostro y buscando algo, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad del lugar y le permitían ver.

Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que las imágenes se hicieron más nítidas para sus ojos, logrando distinguir las pantallas y consolas que alguna vez dieron funcionamiento al lugar. El polvo era algo que sin duda reinaba en dicha base, llegando a volverse piedra sobre los botones de los teclados y opacando todo a su paso.

Muy lentamente, saco una grabadora de entre sus plumas, encendiéndola junto con una linterna al saberse completamente solo.

– Misión N° 245-42-R… Realizo reconocimiento en la base abandonada del Dr. Espiráculo, de la zona norte del planeta, contienen americano… zona restringida para cualquier pingüino, excepto para el escuadrón asignado – murmuró de forma que la grabadora captara el sonido. El sonido de una piedra caer a la lejanía, le hizo dirigir el brillo de la lámpara a dicha dirección, tensándose por completo y conteniendo su aliento sin darse cuenta… dándose cuenta que… estaba solo.

Suspiró suavemente, dándole una mala mirada al lugar, antes de continuar.

– El lugar se encuentra abandonado, sin muestras de alteración de acuerdo a los informes revisados con anticipación… además de sucio, muy sucio – musitó pasando la punta de una de sus aletas sobre una superficie, limpiando el polvo sobre ella – me retiro sin novedad alguna, más que lo que ya se sabe con tiempo a…

Guardó silencio, al distinguir que el suelo había sido raspado, acercándose lentamente y observando con atención aquellas líneas sobre el suelo que parecieron haber recogido algo…

El sonido de la grabadora haciendo su función y el sonido de su respiración, era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, mientras se agachaba a pasar su aleta sobre el suelo, notando un pequeño requiso de sangre seca en el mismo…. Sangre, que no debía tener más que un par de semanas, por el oscurecimiento y por la forma en que se iba disipando, pero no los años de abandono en la base.

– Sangre…

Trago pesado, llevando la grabadora a su pico.

– He descubierto algo… al parecer, alguien se ha adelantado a nuestros movimientos de investigación – dijo entrecerrando los ojos, sin saber que aquellas y un grito de dolor, sería lo último que diría aquel día…

Luego que una sombra apareciere detrás de él y todo su alrededor, se volviese oscuro y sombrío…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En Antártida… dos semanas después…**

– Entonces… no hubo respuesta de parte del soldado – preguntó un pingüino de flequillo y de ojos verdes, observando a otro de ojos color café claro, cuyos oídos estaban tapado por unos gigantescos audífonos conectados a un cinturón que en ocasiones llegaba a emitir uno que otro chispazo.

El aludido, negó con la cabeza, antes de dirigirse al panel de control de comunicaciones, apretando botones.

– Sólo esto… – dijo activando el sonido – murmullos, provenientes de un pingüino, que por cierto, son inentendibles – aseguró, aumentando el volumen a todo lo que daba, dándole a la habitación un ambiente aterrador por los sonidos, que pareció no molestar al General que se mantenía atento a la grabación encontrada a algunos kilómetros, antes de la ruta tomada por el soldado para llegar a la base.

– El aterrador sonido del silencio y el miedo… acompañado de los murmullos – musito Iqniq, abriendo los ojos y dándose vuelta – eso y nada, es lo mismo…

– Eso es cierto, Señor… sin embargo, la grabación no ha terminado… – puntualizó el pingüino de ojos café claro – si pone atención… se puede escuchar la palabra "sangre" y luego de unos momentos… – guardo silencio al momento en que se escuchaba un grito de dolor y miedo, así como múltiples patas moviéndose alrededor de él.

Las plumas de ambos pingüinos se erizaron al escuchar aquellos sonidos, acompañados de la segura muerte de aquel soldado que había ofrendado su vida por el bien de todos… Seguido posteriormente del sonido de pasos y finalmente el silencio.

– Esto no es bueno… nada bueno – dijo con rabia Iqniq, a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza.

– No lo es… y si esto no significa una alarma naranja, me dejo de llamar Oriol – respondió el otro, quitándose los audífonos de los oídos – No hay otros sonidos, sólo esos… es como si lo hubiesen hecho a propósito – dijo antes de parpadear al ver salir al general a toda prisa del lugar – vaya… a menos me hubiera dejado decirle otro detalles – se quejó, negando con la cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En leyva1130. deviantart podrán encontrar dibujos de los personajes de este fic… también algunos adelantos o algunas claves que no he dado a conocer sobre la historia.**


End file.
